Set Me Free
by Emeli Thorne
Summary: Sons of Anarchy AU: Tara Knowles is not a doctor, but a History professor. She comes to Charming in hope of escaping her past. At her new job she meets a boy who starts to intrigue her. And then she meets his father. The notorious, good-looking local MC president, Jax Teller. Will he be able to mend her broken heart and heal her wounds?
1. Head Is Not My Home

**A/N:** Hi :D So, for the last month and a half I've been hooked on Sons of Anarchy. I've read some Jax/Tara fanfiction and decided to try and write one myself.

This will be a multi chapter fanfiction and the events will probably deviate from those that are in canon. Hope you like it.

Published: 7th September, 2014

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy nor anything related to it. My characters are my own.**

Chapter Title Reference**: **Head Is Not My Home by MS MR

Happy reading :3

**Head Is Not My Home**

As Tara Knowles walked into the ER with a broken arm, a broken nose and an officer by her side, she made a silent promise to herself that she will never again let any man lay a hand on her.

She sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room, as Officer Rickards gave report to a nurse about what happened. The nurse gave Tara a sympathetic smile and told her to wait while the doctor arrived.

The smile made Tara sick. She hated when people made her feel the victim, even though she was one. Tara hated everyone, she hated Josh, but most of all she hated herself for even letting something like this happen.

A tear threatened to come down her cheek and she felt a scream die in her throat as she looked at the waiting room lights.

_How did it come to this? Why did I let this happen?_

Those were the questions she often asked herself when she was alone in her apartment, praying that Josh decided not to come.

As she kept the pressure on her nose, she recollected her life in Chicago; Just a year ago, everything was fine. She managed to graduate in History and was thinking of moving to a smaller town since the living expenses in Chicago were enormous. Some elementary and high schools have offered her a position of professor and she was glad to have that many opportunities to choose from.

And then one night, while coming back from a girls' night out with her friends, she was almost mugged.

A tall dark figure approached her just as she was nearing her street and pulled out a knife, demanding her purse and everything valuable she had.

Tara panicked, but decided to comply since she didn't have a death wish nor did she want to play the hero. Just as she was giving the guy her bracelet, she was startled by a man's voice who came out of the shadows, carrying a gun.

-"Stop! Police!" - the man yelled.

Apparently that was all it took for the thug to dump Tara's things and ran as fast as he could. Tara was still in shock when the man in his late thirties with slightly greying hair approached her and started helping her get her things of the street and in to her bag.

-"Thank you so much."** - **Tara said, her hands shaking, her voice almost cracking.

-"That's ok. Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" -the man asked with a concerned look on his face.

-"No, he didn't do anything, save for scaring me to death."

They finished collecting her things and he helped her get up. Tara put the purse on her shoulder just as the man offered his hand to introduce himself.

-"Joshua. Joshua Kohn."

He smiled at her and Tara couldn't help but smile back.

-"Tara Knowles."

They shook hands and Joshua offered to walk her to her apartment building, claiming that one could never be too careful, especially this late at night. Tara accepted even if it was just a five minute walk.

They walked in silence, and when they got to her building, she thanked him again and said good night before climbing up the stairs. Before she entered, he grabbed her wrist gently making her turn in surprise.

-"Listen, what do you say we go out for a drink? Sometime later this week?"

Tara contemplated the offer for a few moments before saying: " Yes, I'd like that."

She gave him her number and he promised to call her.

That night, lying in her bed in her favourite T-shirt and pyjama pants, Tara Knowles felt happy.

She smiled and went to caress the bracelet that was on her hand. Only, the bracelet wasn't there.

She frowned, asking herself if she might have lost it in all that panic or if the thief had taken it with him. She wanted to go back and try to see if she had dropped it but decided against it since she was still scared that the guy might come back.

Still, tomorrow morning she promised to go back to find it.

################

Unbeknownst to her, Joshua Kohn sat in a bar, drinking double scotch and playing with the silver bracelet in his hands.

-"Tara Knowles..." - he muttered, looking entranced at the bracelet and imagining the beautiful brunette it belonged to.

###############

She touched the bracelet on her hand, asking the universe for at least one more shot at life, a shot at a normal life. The way it was before all hell broke loose, destroying her in the process.

Tears started pooling in her eyes but she blinked a few times, not wanting to seem weak.

A moment later, the same nurse the officer spoke to earlier called her name, and she took a deep breath before standing up and walking into the doctor's office.

##############

That night was the last one Tara Knowles spent in Chicago.

After the doctor adjusted her nose and arm, and saying she had to wear a cast for at least a month, he gave her some painkillers and she was yet again escorted by officer Rickards to her apartment, where she packed all her clothes and few valuable possessions she had, and checked in a motel next to a bus station.

The next morning, she bought a ticket to Charming, a place she'd never heard of (hoping Kohn hadn't heard of it either) and vowed to never come back again.

As the driver started the engine, Tara looked at the city which was her home for the last seven years for the last time, before taking a seat.

Leaving her past, Tara closed her eyes, looking forward to, what she hoped, a much safer future.

**(So, what do you think? Leave me comments and suggestions...)**


	2. Welcome to Charming

**A/N: **Hi there :D Since there's not much time left before season 7 premiere and since I've had such a great response to the first chapter, I've decided to post the second one. Thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing this story. It made me grin with pleasure the entire day. Love you all :D

Happy reading :3

**Welcome to Charming**

The doorbell rang startling her. It was followed by a loud knock on the door, after which a man's voice that seemed pretty angry yelled:

**-**"TARA, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! TARA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Tara was frightened. She was unsure what to do.

If she let him in, there was a great chance he would do something to her.

If she didn't open the door, he would just keep yelling and unsettling her neighbours, and the one that was going to have a problem with them was her.

She contemplated calling the police, but that proved to be fruitless in more than one occasion.

Josh would just show his credentials and make up some shit story of how he was working on a case and she was his informant and the idiots would always buy it.

So, she did the only thing left: she opened the door and faced her ex boyfriend, who was looking at her with a murderous glare.

He walked into the apartment slamming the door behind him.

He wore a white shirt which was half unbuttoned with traces of sweat underneath his armpits, and dirty black suit pants. His breath smelled badly of alcohol. If anyone saw him on the street, chances are he was mistaken for a crazy drunk.

As he approached her, Tara kept backing away, stealing glances at the kitchen and thinking how she should have taken something to defend herself.

-"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CHILD?!" - he cried, grabbing a vase that was on the living room's table and throwing it at her.

Luckily, it missed her by an inch and it fell on the floor next to her feet, shattering in hundreds of pieces. Tara screamed which only seemed to anger him more.

-"Josh, stop please!" - she pleaded, but he didn't seem to hear her.

He walked over to her, grabbed her by the same wrist he had grabbed her a year ago. Only this time, it wasn't a tender gesture, but a sign that things were about to get worse.

He pulled her to his side, shaking her and repeating:

-"HOW DARE YOU?! THAT WAS MY CHILD!"

Tara tried to fight him off but it was effortless.

Josh tossed her against the doorframe and she fell, wincing in pain. Not stopping to catch his breath, he kept hitting her and she kept screaming at him to stop.

Grabbing her by the hair, he slammed her face into the floor; she stopped screaming when she saw the blood dripping from her nose. It hurt like hell.

Tara was certain it was broken.

Pulling herself to her feet, she turned around and came at him full force, wrath circulating her body.

Pushing him with all her strength, he hit the coffee table and fell on it. Soon, his shirt was tainted with blood droplets and pieces of glass peeked out of his hand.

-"BITCH!" - he screamed again, lifting himself of the floor.

He used his good hand to slap her, causing her to fall again.

Then, he took the wooden table leg and kept hitting her in the arm which was already hurt from the first time he hit her a few months ago.

His actions were followed by Tara's curses and screams.

At that moment, the police came slamming the door and four officers pulled out their guns,yelling at Kohn to move away from Tara.

Soon however, Tara fell unconscious, unable to fight anymore.

###############

She woke up screaming, just like every other night for the past two weeks.

The motel manager was barely tolerating her. She could only imagine what he was going to say this time.

But, how could she explain to him that she's not purposely having nightmares and waking up soaked in sweat, her heart thumping against her chest like it was going to jump out any moment now.

Instead of staying in the motel any longer and risking to be kicked out of it, Tara decided it was high time she found a place for herself.

She took a shower, washing away at least some of the tension collected in her body. After that, she got dressed and combed her long brown hair.

Her arm was healing nicely, as the kind doctor from the local St. Thomas hospital said.

Tara was looking forward to taking of the damn cast. The bruises on her face were all almost gone and her nose was looking pretty good too.

Walking out of her room with her purse on her shoulder, she locked the door and went exploring the town.

################

The town wasn't as small as she thought it would be, which actually made her smile. There was now even smaller chance of Kohn finding her here (if he's ever let out of prison).

She crossed the street and walked down the main street, soaking in all the beauties of the town and its residents; twenty minutes later, after asking some older gentleman, she found herself in front of a real estate agency.

This would be her first, well technically second, step towards her new and safer life.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a tall redhead in high heels and pink dress who instructed her to wait for Mr. Adams.

Tara glanced around the office, wondering just how much she would have to pay for her new accommodations.

Five minutes later, a man in his early thirties with moustache and stylized black hair, a wearing gray suit approached her, offering his hand.

-"Good day, ma'am. I'm Hector Adams. Please, step into my office."

Tara shook his hand and gave him a weak smile, before following him into his office situated on the left side of the agency, overlooking the street. He gestured for her to sit on the chair in front of him.

-"Would you like some refreshment?" - he asked, reaching for the phone.

-"No, thank you." - Tara said as she sat down, dropping her purse on the floor next to the chair.

Mr. Adams eyed Tara curiously before asking:

-"How may I be of assistance to you, Ms.-"- he stopped, remembering that she hadn't introduced herself yet.

-"Tara Knowles."

-"...yes, Ms. Knowles."

-"Well-" - Tara started with her story, which she had come up with that morning. - "I came to the town couple of weeks ago and I've been staying at the motel. I-I had an accident and I really need some time for myself but that is not possible with so many people coming in and out of the rooms and all the noise..."

She wasn't lying about the noise. The truth was, it drove her crazy, because with every thump and every scream (even if it was the scream of pleasure), she would jump out of fright, remembering that night. And her nightmares weren't helping her either.

-"Completely understandable."- he said, then continued. -"So, you are looking for a house for yourself?"

Tara didn't miss the subtle insinuation in his question that she was single, and by the spark in his eyes, ready to mingle.

It was a very uncomfortable situation for her, but one she had to endure if she wanted to finally stand on her own two feet (so to say), without worrying that her nightmares were annoying the motel guests.

-"Yes, a one bedroom house. And if possible not far from the police station." _Better safe than sorry,_ she thought.

Tara's odd request was met with a frown by Mr. Adams but he still managed to stay professional. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

-"Well, we have several houses that are available for rent. Two of them are in a close proximity of the police station. Would you like me to take you there so that you can choose?"

Smiling politely, Tara answered:

- "Amm, no. I'll take whichever is the cheaper."

Adams nodded and said he would go get the documents for her to sign and the key to the house so that she could move in as quickly as possible.

He exited the office, leaving Tara alone in her thoughts.

A few minutes later she was brought back from her reverie by a loud roar of the motorcycles.

She turned her head towards the window and saw at least five bikes with fierce looking bikers riding towards the town border.

They were led by a blond biker with a cigarette in his mouth and dark shades. They all wore leather kuttes with **Sons of Anarchy** patched at the back.

Tara scowled. She had no idea the town had a motorcycle club...

(Leave me comments, express your opinion :D)


	3. Home

**A/N**: Hi people :D I just want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorited and followed the story.

Since this is only my second fan fiction (the first one was for Sterek ship from Teen Wolf fandom), your support means the world to me, even if it's just one word ("more") :D

I just want to point out that, as I said in the story summary, the events in this story will deviate from those in the canon. I'll mix events and places so don't be confused by it. It is just hard for me to keep up with the events from the show in a chronological order. I just start writing and whatever comes to my mind and whatever fits with what I have planned, that's what appears in the chapter. I might not make any sense now, but as your read the chapters, you'll know what this was referring to.

Chapter Title Reference: Home by Birdy

Happy reading :3

**Home**

It took her a week to paint the house, buy some new furniture and a new bed but finally, Tara Knowles had a place she could call home in Charming.

The house wasn't all that big: it had a small bedroom with a bathroom, a kitchen adjacent to the living room and another bathroom.

It was enough for Tara. She never did enjoy lavish life and luxury. She had learnt from a very young age to appreciate everything she had, because it could be taken away from her in a blink of an eye.

The backyard was what she loved the most about the house. It was surrounded by a wooden fence so it was shielded from possible intrusions by the neighbours, and it had a swing set.

For the past week, after a hard day's work, she would come to the backyard, sit on the swing and pretend she was still a child.

She played with her imagination in which her mother was still alive, pushing the swing, making her giggle with pleasure. Her father was not a drunk; he was sitting on the garden chair, looking at the two with love and adoration in his eyes.

But the beautiful images always dispersed too soon, leaving an unbearable emptiness in her heart.

Emptiness, sadness, disappointment, and, in the end, the feeling of endless loneliness.

She was sitting on the swing pondering what her next move should be, when she heard the roar of a bike. Standing up, she approached the backyard door and opened it slightly.

Yet again, she saw the blond biker.

He was on his bike which was parked a few houses down, talking to some petite brunette with shoulder length hair.

They seemed to be very friendly, and after the two spoke for about five minutes, they hugged and the blond took off on his bike, leaving the noise of his bike engine as the only trace of his visit.

The brunette went into the house and Tara felt ashamed for intruding on other people's privacy. Locking the backyard door, she glanced at the swing, sighed and went into her new home.  
>#########################<p>

Mornings in Charming were amazing for Tara.

After the noisy and hectic Chicago, this quiet little town seemed just perfect for her and her psyche. She was finally getting a full night's sleep without any nightmares or images of Josh popping into her head.

After four weeks in Charming, her physical wounds had already healed; she could only hope that the emotional ones would, with time, heal too.

They removed her old cast and put a new one, which was suppose to stay on her arm for another month; thank God there was no nerve damage. Her nose looked normal again and all the bruises were almost completely gone.

Now, she was finally able to go look for a job.

The thing was, they only had one elementary school and one high school. Chances of them needing a history teacher were very slim. Still, she had to try.

So, taking a shower and putting on dark jeans, a white buttoned shirt, and jacket she hoped looked professional enough, Tara made her hair in a ponytail and nodded in approval at her reflection in the closet mirror.

-"Time to conquer the world... well, Charming Elementary at least."- she laughed at her own words and headed towards accomplishing her next goal: getting a job.

###############

Tara couldn't believe she got the job.

Not that she doubted herself, although she thought it unlikely that they would hire a stranger to the town and not a local. Though her CV was indeed better than Mrs. Jones's.

She decided to treat herself with an ice cream, so she went to a local ice cream shop she saw on multiple occasions while passing by.

The bell rang as she opened the door, indicating to the employees that they had a customer to serve.

The shop was kind of cute, with dark brown booths on the left side and light paint on the walls. Tara looked around in wonder; she was surprised the shop was empty since the day was hot and people usually loved these kinds of places.

A short bald man came out from the door behind the counters and grinned at her.

-"What can I get you, ma'am?"

-"I-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw that the man had no fingers. Well, not human at least. Instead, he had prosthetic fingers. Shocked, she gaped but quickly collected herself.

-"One scoop of apple flavoured ice cream, please."

He nodded and scooped the ice cream in a cone and handed it to her.

-"Here you go." - he said, again with a grin.

-"How much do I owe you?" - Tara asked, pulling her wallet out of her purse.

Just as the man started talking, the wooden door in the back opened, and both she and the short man turned their heads in that direction, to see a group of men walking out, all wearing the leather kuttes. They lifted their gaze towards her and that's when she saw him again: the blond.

This was the first time she could actually see his face.

He had blue eyes, the colour of the ocean. His beard was short, the same colour as his hair. It suited him so well.

He wore jeans which hung low on his hips, with a knife attached to his right side, a white T-shirt with a word SAMCRO written on it, and the kutte.

His whole appearance screamed danger and despite that, Tara felt the need to caress his beautiful face, which seemed to have been etched with worry.

When their eyes met, Tara felt something stir in her belly. She got nervous. Dropping the gaze, she turned back to the man behind the counter and repeated her question.

-"It's on the house."

Tara turned towards the voice, only to realise it was the blond that spoke. He had a wide smirk on his face and a playful spark in his baby blue eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable around so many men and especially the blond who seemed to have some kind of an effect on her, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

She saw that the blond wanted to say something, but she quickly pulled out a five dollar bill and said:

-"There is no need for that. Here, five dollars. That should be more than enough."

She gave the short man the money and practically ran out of the shop.

Just as she was about to cross the street, she heard the blond yell after her.

However, she didn't turn. She just kept walking, afraid that he might come after her.

He didn't.  
>################<p>

Later, when she was on her swing in shorts and tank top, she wondered why she had acted the way she did. Why did she get so scared?

_Was it because of Josh and what he did to her? _

_The dangerous aura surrounding those men?_

_Or the blond guy in specific?_

No. She didn't want to think about anything tonight.

The day was wonderful, she finally had a job and she did not want to allow anyone or anything to spoil that for her.

################

In spite of her firm resolution, that night, a certain blond with ocean blue eyes managed to sneak into her dreams, caressing her face and telling her that she was safe.

A smile played on her face, for the first time in three weeks loving the dream she was having.

(Any thoughts, suggestions? Leave a review :D)


	4. New Day

**A/N:** Hi again :D Thank you all for following, reviewing and favouriting this story.

Just a quick warning: Tara from my story is a bit different from the one on the show. Why? I was just writing and it sort of came out that way. In the following chapters, her background story will be thoroughly explored and explained, and hopefully that will help you understand her frame of mind and behaviour in the present time.

Chapter Title Reference: New Day by Ana Diaz

Happy reading :3

**New Day**

Tara loved her new job.

Even though the kids were sometimes disobedient and they lacked concentration, they were all kind to her, so in matter of days she grew attached to them. Remembering what it was like for her at that age, she couldn't help but cut them some slack.

On her second week of working in Charming Elementary, one of the teachers, June, asked Tara if she could help her with the preschool kids since her co-worker Anne couldn't come that day. Tara had only two classes for the day, so she gladly accepted.

She became very fond of the female co-workers. They were all very nice to her, and she valued their efforts to make her feel welcomed in their community.

The male co-workers were a different story. Since she was "new meat", they were all inviting her for dinners and dates, wanting to get into her pants.

Yet again, Tara felt appalled by men. _Were they all like that?_

It seemed to her that there were only two types of men: they were either obnoxious in their attempts to seduce her or violent enough to make her run away from them.

She hated men. Hated the way they looked at her, the way they talked to her like she was stupid enough to fall for their pretentious asses, the way they tried to make some physical contact with her, by say, touching her arm or her back.

If her relationship with Josh taught her anything, it was that you can never feel safe enough around men.

So, in her first days at work, she caught herself flinching every time a man spoke to her or brushed against her, even if it was involuntary.

Over time she managed to get her paranoia under control, but there was still a little voice in her head warning her not to trust anyone.

It had been quite a while since she had been around children of that age. They were all too cute and Tara felt quite happy around them. By the end of the day, even though she was pretty exhausted, she was glad to had accepted to help her colleague.

Around three o'clock parents started coming to pick up their children and Tara watched a parade of toddlers walking out of the class, telling their parents what they had done that day. They spoke loudly, laughing and jumping around to take their belongings from their little lockers.

The entire time she was in that classroom, she couldn't help but notice a boy, about five years old with blond hair and a sad look on his face which he had almost the entire day. Tara tried to cheer him up, but the kid wouldn't budge.

He kept to himself, barely speaking to anyone. He held his little blue book close to his chest and opened it from time to time, looking at the pictures and every once in a while he would smile.

It was a tiny smile, so tiny it almost couldn't be classified as a smile, but Tara noticed that it was the only thing that made the little man show any emotion, so smile it was.

The boy, whose name she found out from June was Abel, now stood close to the door, expecting his parent.

-"Where is my favourite grandkid?" - a voice said and Tara lifted her gaze from the boy to find an older woman, probably in her late forties with brown hair and washed out highlights, tight black jeans, and leather jacket standing at the door, looking at the boy with obvious adoration. Abel squealed and ran to her, hugging her tight.

-"Grandma!" - he screamed in delight as she started to tickle him.

Tara approached them wanting to introduce herself, but the woman noticed her and before Tara even had a chance to speak the woman asked in surprise:

-"Who are you?"

Her tone was not friendly at all and her question was full of suspicion and mistrust.

Tara felt offended, but opted not to show it. The woman was glaring at her like she could set her on fire just by looking at her.

-"My name is Tara Knowles. I was a substitute teacher today since Anne got sick."- said Tara lifting her head and straightening her spine. She didn't want to look cowed.

The woman still eyed her warily, but her stand eased a bit after Tara's introduction.

-"Oh. I'm Gemma Teller. I'm Abel's grandmother."

Her voice was raspy and she pouted her pink lips.

-"Nice to meet you. I was wondering if we could talk for a second. I just have a few questions."

Tara wanted to talk about Abel's behaviour, but the woman cut her off immediately.

-"Sorry. Now is not a good time. We have to go."

She took her grandson's hand and they left the classroom, leaving Tara in complete confusion and annoyance.

Tara never liked being interrupted so rudely, especially when she had something important to say. Like now.

She wondered why the woman - Gemma - acted so defensive.  
>#########################################<p>

When she got back from work, Tara was met by an almost empty refrigerator and two rotten apples in a bowl on the kitchen table.

-"Shit!"

The last thing she wanted was to go shopping so tired, but her stomach was already growling, indicating she was famished.

The store was luckily not far from her house and she could easily carry grocery bags. Luckily, because she had yet to find a car.

The store was relatively large, very bright and its aisles were filled with all sorts of beverages, instant meals, fruits, vegetables and toiletries. All in one, one might say.

Tara took the shopping cart and started looking around to see what she might need.

After a forty minute shopping and a cart full of groceries, she was standing at the registry.

A blonde in her twenties was at the cash register looking bored to death. She had a cigarette in her hand and was working slowly. Tara crossed her arms and waited another five minutes before the blonde finally said: "$50,45."

Tara was giving the girl the money when a familiar voice coming from behind her said:

- "I'll pay for it, Shelly."

Tara turned to him, looking pretty aggravated at the blond biker in front of her.

-"H-Hi Jax. Sure thing."

The girl didn't look so bored right now. She adjusted her bra and pouted her lips in a, what Tara thought looked like, _fuck-me-right-now_ face.

Tara glared at the blond, taken aback by their re-encounter and his intrusion.

-"I don't need strangers to pay for me."

Tara tried to give the girl the money but she just looked at the blond with wanting eyes as if she wanted to dry hump him there and then.

It was a sick sight to look at.

The blond laughed and Tara flinched, surprised by the beauty of that sound.

She turned to him and looked at him in wonder, not believing that _that_ sound could actually belong to a badass biker she saw him as.

His eyes were fixed on hers, and she saw something in them... It froze her; she couldn't move. She just wanted to look into his eyes, those amazing baby blue-

She shook her head breaking their trance, shoved the money to the blondie, grabbed her bags and went for the door.

The biker,_ Jax_, caught up with her though. He opened the door for her, but he didn't miss how she winced when he accidentally grazed her hand.

-"Let me help you with those bags, darlin'. You're wearin' a cast." - Jax said, reaching for one of the bags.

-"As I said before, I don't need the help of strangers." - she said, but added not wanting to seem impolite:

-"Thank you anyway."

After they broke their gaze at the store she never looked at him again, she just pushed past him and started walking home.

_Can't she have a break from this guy?_

That was the third time she saw him and it pained her that he even managed to creep into her dreams, just because he was full of false chivalry. It pained her that the blond stranger made her feel safer in her dreams than any of her boyfriends ever did in reality.

_Was she really that easy?_

(Thoughts? Let me know what you think of the story so far, I love reading your reviews.

In the next chapter: More background story about Josh and Tara's relationship and a snippet of what Tara's childhood was like; also, Tara confronts Gemma again, and then does something that will lead her to meet... Can you guess who? )


	5. Am I Getting Atached

A/N: Hello everybody. Thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing the story.

Regarding the length of the chapters: Each is about thousand + words long, I believe that is fairly enough.

Happy reading :3

**Am I Getting Attached?**

Two days after their encounter, Josh called Tara and they arranged to meet in some fancy cafe Tara had never heard of. It seemed to her that Josh was trying to impress her, which was unnecessary. She was already somewhat smitten by his chivalry from the other night.

Her wardrobe consisted mostly of jeans and shirts; she owned one dress that she had worn on her father's funeral and she figured it was hardly the occasion to wear it again.

She called her friend Beth and they met at the mall where Beth helped her find an new dress. One that is not too inviting but that is also not too conservative.

They found one and it suited Tara's figure. It was teal, knee length with thin straps. Beth made her hair in a bun and did her make up.

Josh picked her up in front of her apartment at eight p.m. with a bundle of damasked roses. Tara couldn't remember the last time she was that excited.

They spent the evening chatting about their lives.

Apparently, to Tara's great surprise, Josh actually was police. Well some sort of. He was an ATF agent and was hoping to get a better position soon, since the case he was currently working on was a high profile one.

Tara told him about her passion for history and why she had decided to study it in the first place.

They talked about all sorts of topics, but the only one they didn't even touch upon was regarding their families.

For Tara, it was a sore subject, one that she gladly avoided telling people about. Save for few members of extended family, no one knew about the Knowles household and what went down.

She had a few happy memories of her family, and that was it. Everything else was sunk in dirt, cheap alcohol, sad love songs, and rotten smell of vomit. Just thinking about it made her stomach twist. _No. She did not want to remember. She did not want to relive those painful moments._

She especially didn't want to remember the coldness of her mother's body as they took her to the morgue, the drunk shouts of her father who became a shadow of his former self, her own screams when she found her mother dead on the kitchen floor...

-"I found something the other night on my way back home..."

Josh took out a familiar silver bracelet out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Tara. She gasped, looking at the bracelet and then at him in shock.

-"Josh! Oh my God! I cannot believe you found it! Thank you so much."

She held his hand as she thanked him and he felt satisfied to have provoked these kinds of feelings in a woman like Tara.

_He only hoped that the next time it would be easier to get to her..._

Much later in the evening, he accompanied her to her door and gave her a peck on the cheek, not wanting to rush things, and Tara was thankful for that.

She was now even more enchanted by that man, not knowing that she was starting to feel exactly what he had wanted. And soon, he expected her to be completely dependent on him.

Walking down to his car, Kohn smiled, thinking how easy this had been. _Much easier than the previous times..._

_##################################_

A few days had passed and Tara was called in three more times as a substitute teacher; apparently Anne was going on a maternity leave and had all kinds of bureaucratic nonsense to settle.

Tara didn't mind. Thanks to the principal's help she managed to arrange her schedule as not to disturb her students'.

Honestly, she didn't mind at all. Being with those kids in a way helped her with her general discomfort around people. She enjoyed being with them, drawing, even playing with Barbie dolls and toy trucks.

However, in all those occasions, there was one child that intrigued her more than any other. Abel still kept to himself, either playing on his own or flipping through the pages of the book he always brought with him.

Tara managed to make him open up to her just a little, but she could still see that it was going to be a difficult task.

Unless she found some kind of help.

She really wanted to talk to child's grandmother who always came to pick him up, but the woman would instantly shut Tara down without even letting her finish her sentence.

It became a very frustrating situation for Tara. _How come offering one's aid is so hard to accept?_

The other thing that bothered her greatly was the fact that the only face she ever saw was Gemma's. No mother, no father, no siblings or some other relative.

Tara was concerned for child's mental well being. She knew from personal experience just how dangerous social isolation can be.

When his wife died, instead of looking after his daughter, her father began drinking, opting for alcohol as his coping mechanism, forgetting that he had a child he was suppose to be a father to.

Tara practically raised herself. Her high school years had been, in her own words, hell. The classmates would pick on her, the popular girls would make fun of her and the boys thought that just because her father didn't care about her, she was promiscuous and ready to jump from bed to bed.

Her college years were somewhat better. Just like in high school, she had buried her head in books, rather than partying and doing whatever people her age did.

She wasn't a stuck up. It was more like she feared, that because of the tragedy in her family, people would judge her and expect her to fail.

And she didn't want to let that happen. She wanted to prove to everyone, especially those shitheads from her high school that Tara Knowles was better than that. Better than them. It was a matter of pride.

She was in quite friendly relations with her colleagues at the college, but the only person she thought of as her real friend was Beth Anders.

Tall, dark haired beauty was the only constant in Tara's life during her college years.

Boyfriends came and went, but Beth was always there and Tara was immensely grateful to have such person in her life.

Today however, Tara decided she won't let Mrs Teller ignore her. When the clock marked three, Tara stood on the threshold, expecting Mrs Teller.

As always, Gemma came wearing high heels, tight pants and a V-neck shirt which showed a scar on her chest. She walked with her head held high like she owned the place.

A frown appeared on her face when she saw Tara.

-"Well, hello teach. Didn't expect to see you here again." Her voice seeped with venom.

Tara didn't let the woman's behaviour intimidate her. At least, she didn't want to show that. She braved herself, and then said:

-"You'll be seeing me around here more often now. The other teacher is going on a maternity leave and I'll be filling in her place."

Tara smiled, and Gemma eyed her from head to toe with a disapproving look.

-"I thought you were a professor, not a preschool teacher. Isn't this a little below your pay grade?"

Tara could see that the woman in front of her was in for a fight and Tara wouldn't let it get that far. She immediately cut to the chase.

-"Mrs Teller, I really need to talk to you about your grandson. This is important."

-"Did he get hurt?" - she asked with a worried tone.

-" No. But I think we ought to have this conversation." - Tara insisted.

-"Well, I have to make go make lunch. I don't have the time to chat with you. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She moved pass Tara and a few moments later she was holding Abel's hand and walking out, leaving Tara in a state of complete anger.

The woman seemed to think she was above all. And Tara Knowles was set to prove her just how wrong she was.

#############################

Tara knocked on the door of the principal's office, determined to finally get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Abel and his family.

After polite and pleasant greetings, Tara sat on the chair in front of the principal's desk and began elaborating her worries regarding the little boy.

The principal was reluctant to do anything because they all feared the boy's family - something Tara did not understand.

Not that she knew much about them. Just that they belonged to the local MC and that no one ever dared to defy them or mess in their business.

However, Tara kept pushing the subject, claiming that the child's mental health was more important than anything else.

Finally the principal agreed to call Abel's father and arrange a meeting with him and Tara.

Tara felt relieved. Hopefully, pretty soon she'll meet the mysterious father.

(Thoughts? Next chapter: Tara's childhood drama, a very painful memory and meeting Mr. MC himself :D)


	6. I Will Survive Hopefully

**NOTE: **Hi guys :D Thank you for following, favoriting and/or reviewing the story. I cannot begin to explain how happy it makes me to open my inbox and see that so many of you have opted to read this story.

**CHAPTER WARNING:** Contains depiction of violence and rape. I tried to censure as much as I could.

Happy reading :3

**I Will Survive... Hopefully**

Sundays were always special to Tara when she was a child.

Her family would have a barbeque and they would invite the neighbours. It was always very loud and the street would echo with their laughter and chatter.

Tara would play with her friends, exchange doll outfits and play dress up. Her mother would exchange recipes with the neighbour ladies, make lemonade and ice tea for the children and entertain everyone with her joyous attitude and witty remarks. Her father would talk football with his friends while cooking the stakes and the manly laughter and quarrels would rang out the Knowles backyard.

After her mother's death, the barbeque parties were long forgotten, the laughter was replaced by shouts and curses, gentle caresses with slaps, the smell of juicy freshly cooked steaks with that of vomit and urine.

The image of a kind and caring father gave way to that of a filthy drunk who spent his days drinking himself into oblivion.

If only Tara could have been like that, act like she had no care in the world. It would be nice to constantly live in the past, without thinking of the consequences for the future.

It is easy to only think of oneself, one's own needs and desires. But one is not alone in this world and one has to learn to coexist with others. Otherwise, bad things start happening. Especially if one forgets the important things, such as family.

The first time he hit her, she was ten years old. She accidentally dropped a bottle of whiskey she was carrying for him. He stood up from the couch at record speed and slapped her hard.

Little Tara had that bruise for two weeks before it started to fade away, changing colours like the autumn leaves.

As the bruises became more frequent and the shouts louder, Tara started to pull herself away from everything and everyone, even her own father.

He would, of course, have sober days when he would regret everything he had said and done, begging for her forgiveness.

With time, Tara became more resilient and much braver in her dealings with her father. However, no matter what he did, no matter what he said, the images of him teaching her to ride a bike or swim were what helped her get through the day and all the insults.

After she had left for college, she hoped never to set foot in Ranville again. Chicago was supposed to be a new start. But her father's death made her come back.

His funeral was the most pitiful event Tara had ever witnessed.

Since the moment she crossed the town's border, it rained nonstop. The air was filled with some horrible scent of burned flesh, ash and acid.

Tara couldn't explain how she could possibly smell that, but she would swear she had smelled just that.

Save for her, the priest and the gravedigger, there was no one there. And even the two seemed glad to wrap it up as soon as possible, leaving Tara alone with her father yet again.

She smiled then started laughing hysterically until her laughter became a choked scream. Sobbing, her thoughts immediately went to her childhood and it hurt her to feel the same way she did then: alone and frightened. Just like when she was a child, there was no one to help her cope with her pain and suffering.

When she felt calm enough, Tara put the flowers she had brought with her on the fresh mound and drove away not once looking back.

That town was her past. Her most cherished and the most horrendous memories originated there. Now, there was nothing else, no one else for whom she would consider coming back there.

Past is past. Here future awaited her in Chicago...

####################################

Sundays in Charming for Tara consisted of doing the house chores: cleaning, vacuuming, ironing...

After completing her tasks for the day, she would go to the park and watch the kids play.

There wasn't anything creepy behind it. It was just her way of coping and torturing herself with what could have been...

As a young girl, Tara always imagined what it would be like to have a child. A part of your being, someone you'd have an eternal connection to.

She knew her relationship with her child would be nothing like that of her father and her.

Tara would love her child with every atom of her being. She would protect it from everything and everyone. She would give it all the best.

And when she got pregnant by Josh, she knew this child wasn't it.

No. This was not a child conceived in the process of gentle and yet passionate lovemaking.

There was no romantic setting, no scented candles, no "I love you" s, no moans of pleasure and no feeling of safety in the arms of her loved one.

Tara shuddered at the memory.

...

Josh came to her apartment late at night, even though they agreed it was all over between them.

Tara didn't want to open the door, but upon seeing just how miserable Josh looked, she invited him in.

The moment he got into the apartment he kept saying how sorry he was, that he wanted, no, _needed_ her back.

Tara just stared at him, waiting for him to finish his monologue, praying he would leave soon. She did not feel safe.

But when he noticed that she did not have the slightest wish for them to get back together, he got mad.

His face looked like that of a mad man. He reached for her hand, but she quickly stepped back. That surprised him, so he reached again only to face the same action from Tara as before.

She was _his_ woman. He had every right to touch her. He didn't know what she was playing, but he would prove to her that she couldn't get just toss him aside when she's done with him.

_No. He ought to teach her a lesson..._

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into her bedroom, while she tried to free herself from his grasp. He pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her, holding her hands above her head with one, and trailing her body with the other hand.

Tara screamed and he slammed his fist into her face, making her dizzy. He unzipped his pants and pulled down her shorts and panties.

As she came to her senses, she tried to fight him off, tried to scream but he hit her again, then put a hand on her mouth preventing her from disturbing him.

...

Tears streamed down her face as he made the final thrust and came inside her. She was exhausted from his fist hitting her, his hand keeping her from crying for help, his violent abuse of her body...

After he finished his "job", Josh kissed Tara's cheek, dressed himself and left.

When she heard the door close, Tara rushed to bathroom and vomited.

Tired, pale and unstable on her feet still she somehow managed to get into the shower and wash herself.

She rubbed the sponge violently against her body, scrubbing his scent, his come, his kisses...

She felt as if she could scrub off all her skin and she would still feel filthy.

The next morning she went to doctor to make sure he hadn't contracted her with something. Also, she hoped...

However, deep down, she knew...

She never thought for a second of keeping it. Immediately upon finding out, she booked an appointment at the abortion clinic and a few days later, it was done.

That thing would have been her eternal connection to him. That thing was not made with love.

It would have been a constant reminder how weak she had been, how poor her choice of men had been, how yet again history was repeating itself: no one came to her rescue.

###################

Tara kept her eyes on Abel who was looking at the door. He had told her earlier that day as they were playing, that his daddy would come to pick him up.

In matter of seconds, the child went from indifference to complete excitement as he ran towards the door.

He cried "Daddy!" and jumped in a man's arms.

-"Hey buddy! How was your day?" A voice all too familiar said.

Tara gaped in shock as the man let Abel down and turned towards her.

He was surprised all right. Still, he recuperated sooner than she did and spoke with a smirk on his face:

-"We meet again. But I don't think you can run away this time."

And he winked.

(Thoughts? Come on, people, make me happy! Leave me reviews, talk to me xo

Next on SMF: Shocked Tara, playful Jax, a bit of seduction and a heart-to-heart talk about Abel)


	7. Well, Hello, Mr Teller

**A/N:** My beautiful people, thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following the story. Seriously, you rock :D

Also: Welcome all new people, hope you like the story so far.

**Reviews**:

I read all your reviews, every single one. Your support means so much. And the fact that you are enjoying the story makes me sooo happy :3

I've seen some of you were confused and saw Jax's encounters with Tara as stalkerish LoL... Just to make it clear: Those were all accidental encounters! The one from the grocery store was inspired by the scene from 1x1; He had no idea who she was.

**Also:**I'm so so so sorry if the last chapter creeped you out. I know it was a tough read. Believe you me, it was even harder to write it.

But, I needed something, some horrible event(s) in her life so that I could explain Tara's discomfort around men and her harsh attitude towards them. Also, I figured, her background (which wasn't all that pretty) was what drew her to Abel in the first place.

As the story progresses you'll see what I mean.

I've always believed that Jax was drawn to Tara because she was unlike all the other girls that surrounded him. That will be the case here as well. Don't be surprised when something happens... But, it will not be easy and they will not be head over heels in love with each other immediately. But sparks will fly :P

I changed Tara's occupation because I didn't want there to be a reason for her to hang around the MC. I believe that was one of the reasons why she had ended up the way she did. (*sobs uncontrollably*)

Also, this is AU, I'm trying to do something different than expected. Hopefully, I'm doing it well.

That said, she will come across MC's business in the future, but I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable enough to write about all their businesses, gangs they're related etc. Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll screw something up if I start writing about it.

Happy reading and fangirling :3

**Well, Hello, Mr. Teller**

Tara was still in disbelief.

Of all people, all the freakin' bikers that could have been the notorious Mr. Teller, it had to be the blond Apollo.

_Did she just refer to him as the Greek god?_

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she recovered and managed to put on a brave face, though this guy genuinely scared her.

Or was the fact that she didn't know him, but still found him attractive enough to be in her dreams what scared her?

But she had to keep it professional. Her personal feelings towards the blond biker had to be set aside. After all, he was here as a father of one of the kids.

-"I assume you're Mr Teller."

She mentally slapped herself. _Of course he's Mr. Teller, Abel just called him his father._

-"I'm Ms. Knowles, a substitute teacher."

He gazed at her, still keeping the smirk on his face, drawing Tara's attention to his lips.

They were full, and that beard only made them look more perfect. Tara lifted her gaze to his eyes only to be drowned in their depths.

-"Hi. I'm Jax. Does Ms. Knowles have a name?"

_Oh, he was cocky!_

Tara wished nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

_Well two can play that game, Teller._

Rolling her eyes, she almost said something obscene, but remembered that Abel was right there.

-"She does, but Ms. Knowles will suffice." - Tara smiled.

-"Abel, honey, will you do something for me?"

They boy looked at her and nodded.

-"Can you go play over there for just a few minutes? Your daddy and I need to talk."

She pointed towards the area of the classroom with dozens of toys scattered all over the floor. Abel obeyed, trotting toward his favourite toy truck, leaving his daddy alone with his teacher.

Tara gestured for Jax to sit on the couch by the window while she sat on the chair opposite him, crossing her legs.

Jax's attention was immediately drawn by the move, his eyes following her long legs until his gaze reached the edge of the skirt. He cussed internally, wishing she'd worn something shorter...

Jax sat as close to her as possible, leaning against the couch and caressing the arm rest, looking at her with those baby blues...

-"You know, there's enough space here for both of us."

Tara gulped, looking at his hand.

_Can one be turned on by someone's hands?_

His long fingers trailed up and down the arm rest and Tara started imagining all sorts of things he could do with those fingers...

_What is wrong with you?_

-"I'm fine here. Mr. Teller. I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about your son."

At the mention of his son, Jax leaned forward, eyes wide.

-"Did somethin' happen?"

-"No, Abel is fine. I just... I wanted to talk to you about your family status."

Jax visibly relaxed, returning to his previous position.

-"Why?"- he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tara felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding their privacy. However, she had to do it for the sake of the child.

-"I ask because I've notice some things about Abel. He is not very social. He keeps to himself mostly. Hardly ever interacts with other children. He doesn't speak much. I'm worried about him."- Tara said honestly.

Jax didn't know what to say.

Being completely truthful, he wasn't around much to notice those things. Being the SAMCRO President wasn't easy and it took a great tool on his family life.

He felt ashamed for not paying better attention to his son. But in most cases, by the time Jax came home, Abel would already be asleep and Jax didn't want to disturb him.

-"I didn't know that. What can I do?"

Tara sighed.

-"For starters, tell me about your family."

Jax rubbed his beard in a nervous manner before he spoke.

-"His mother's a junkie and he doesn't see her much, and his father is... something. His grandma looks after him most of the time."

Tara realised that it was hard for him to talk about his family. His brows furrowed as he spoke, and a look of embarrassment passed his face before he put his mask on again.

-"I'm the President of MC Sons of Anarchy. Maybe you've heard of us? Anyway, that takes up a lot of my time."

Jax wanted to excuse himself, but it seemed that he only made things look worse.

Tara arched her eyebrow at him.

-"Mr. Teller, that is no excuse to neglect your own child!"

Jax watched her with wide eyes. He was not used to people calling him on his bullshit.

He knew very well that it was a shit of an excuse, but he wanted to, for some unknown reason, look good in her eyes. He didn't want her to think he was a dick of a father, even though he was.

Tara continued, feeling like she just got started.

-"You are his father. Abel needs to have a healthy relationship with you. He needs to know that you are there for him at all times. Your parenthood can't be based on seeing your son in passing or talking to him for five minutes a day. He needs to see you as a constant in his life.  
>Since his mother is not present in his life as much as she should be, it is on you to step up and work twice as hard to make his life as normal as possible. And a grandma is no replacement for a mother.<p>

See if you can integrate your wife in your son's life, at least to make him feel that he is not alone. Talk to him, read him stories before he goes to sleep, ask him about his day... These might seem as trivial things, but believe me; they will make an immense change for him."

Jax listened to her, mesmerized.

He felt like a child being scolded by his teacher for his bad behaviour. A _hot_ teacher for that matter, but still.

It would've been embarrassing, hadn't it involve Abel.

His son meant the world to him and he was prepared to do whatever it took to assure his son of his love. Ms. Knowles was right. He needed to become more involved.

-"I will do whatever I can to integrate him in this little society. He needs to play and interact with children his own age."

Jax nodded. In that moment his cell rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he took a quick glance before he said he had to go.

They both stood up.

Since they sat close to each other, when they stood up, Tara almost bumped into him. She could smell cigarettes, motor oil and some other scent which she couldn't place. She found herself inching closer to smell him better, but quickly realized what she was doing so she took a step back.

Jax took notice of what she was doing and wished she would just come closer. But then she stepped back and he found himself disappointed because of that.

_It was better that way, anyway. Who knows what he might have done had she been just an inch closer..._

She bit her lower lip and his little friend twitched.

Who could have imagined that this pretty teacher could be such a challenge. And such a turn on.

He moved wanting to make some distance between them before he did something stupid...

-"Abel, we have to go now." - Jax called and the toddler came running towards them.

-"Bye Tara. See you tomorrow." - Abel said and hugged her legs.

Tara felt overwhelmed by this. She laughed and hugged him back.

Abel went to fetch his jacket and his backpack, and then came back to them.

Jax offered his hand to Tara and she shook it. Though it wasn't a normal handshake.

Jax casually brushed his fingers on the inside of her hand, as if he had somehow read her previous thoughts.

She blushed and Jax gave her a wide grin with that mischievous spark in his eyes.

-"Until next time. _Tara_."

He turned and left with Abel, leaving Tara even more blushed.

Her name sounded so beautiful when he spoke it. He pronounced it in a very different way than everyone else did.

Somehow, it made her smile.

(Thoughts? Did you like this chapter?)


	8. Naughty BoyGirl

**A/N: **Thank you all for taking the time to follow, favourite and review the story. You are amazing, guys!

**Reviews:** About the part with Jax's hands – they are such a turn on! I just had to write it in :P

About him saying her name – Yes! He totally says it in a different way and it just melts my heart. Also, I have a thing for accents so... :P

Abel and Tara are cuties and I can assure you there will be more moments like these in the upcoming chapters, in which they show the fondness they have for each other.

Jax and Tara flirting – I really, really needed them to flirt. Well, I needed Jax to flirt and Tara to act a bit indifferent, even though she clearly is not.

Happy reading and fangirling :3

**Naughty Boy/Girl**

Tara was woken up by a loud noise coming from her kitchen. Stretching in her bed, she was reluctant to get up.

The previous night, Josh took her to the theatre to see 'Hamlet'. It was his gift for their four month anniversary. He knew very well how much Tara loved the theatre and all that was related to it.

Tara was of course thankful for his gesture; she was amazed by the play itself, the costumes and the power the characters had over the audience. Even though Hamlet was performed numerous times and even though she had read it many times, there was always an element of surprise to it.

After the play had ended, they went to her apartment and made love.

In those four months they had made love plenty of times, but Tara never really managed to experience an emotional connection during the intercourse. Of course, she had attributed it to her emotional scars. Truthfully, she never felt it with any of her boyfriends.

For a while, she dwelled on it, thinking how broken she must be. After that, she just learnt not to overthink things and to give herself time.

The other problem was that she never truly gave herself to any man. It is not that she did not want to; she just couldn't. Tara wanted to be with someone with all her being, body and soul connected to that one person that makes your heart skip a beat.

But it was something much stronger than her, something deep inside her that had never allowed her to feel safe enough to let go. To let go of her control, the very little she had and surrender herself to the love of a man.

None of her boyfriends knew her. Not really. They all knew the Tara she introduced them to: smart but shy, polite but private. She only let them see the parts of her that were easy to control.

None of them had ever met the Tara that hit her father on the head with a beer bottle for which he later needed stitches after he got too drunk and got too aggressive.

Or the Tara that beat the crap out of Lindsey Channing after she had cornered her with her possy in the girls' toilet at their high school.

Or the Tara that went to her mother's grave every day for four years, begging her to send some help because she couldn't take her father's beatings anymore.

No. They only saw what they wanted to see in her; _how_ she wanted them to see her. And she let them, hiding her true self from fear that her dark side might overshadow the little light she had in her.

Was she feeble? No. But her insecurities made her painfully aware of all the baggage she was dragging behind her, that at one point she just stopped fighting against the windmills and grew accustomed to this knew Tara that was emerging.

She didn't have it in her to go against anyone anymore for whatever reason, so she just embraced the mask that was forming, using it as her shield against the world.

Josh came into the room carrying a cup of freshly made coffee for her. He leaned and gave her a peck on the lips, handing her the cup.

She smiled and his gaze fell on her wrist.

-"Will you ever tell me about that bracelet? What's the story behind it?"

Tara felt like screaming. This was the tenth time in the last three days that he had asked her that. _Couldn't he take the hint?_

She_ never _spoke about her family, her past or anything too close to her heart. Why did he think that each time he posed that question the answer would be any different?

She rolled her eyes.

-"Josh, please. We've talked about this. There are certain things you can't ask me about. And the bracelet is one of them."

He frowned, deciding to drop the subject, for now at least.

Nevertheless, Josh was very keen on finding out what the fuck was up with that shitty piece of jewellery.

##########################

-"Fuck!"

Tara mumbled opening her eyes. Turning to her left, she saw that the digital clock on her nightstand showed 2:43.

She was having a nice dream about a certain blond, shirtless and spread on her bed with her on top of him, trailing kisses over his chest. His hands caressed her backside and Tara felt comfortable warmth spreading all over her body. His fingers trailed her hips until they came to the inside of her thighs.

His fingers brushed against her clit and-

That's when she woke up. She felt guilty and embarrassed to have wet dreams about a stranger, that handsome yet vicious looking biker; it bothered her very much.

Maybe she wouldn't feel as bad as she did, but the fact that he was also a father of one of her students made her feel even worse.

For all she knew, he might have been married, but she doubted it. The way he talked about Abel's mother and also the fact that she didn't see a wedding ring on his finger (not that she looked), made her feel just a tiny bit better.

And now, here she was, awake at (she glanced again at the clock) 3 a.m. all hot and bothered, dreaming about some guy she just met and whom she knew almost nothing about.

It was wrong on so many levels. She had just survived a brutal beating by her ex boyfriend, just moved into a new town and got a new job. No distractions were welcomed and she was mad at herself for indulging her imagination.

Tara tossed and turned for another hour, unable to sleep because her own brain had tricked her into a perverse fantasy.

Realising that she won't be having any sleep until she was satisfied, she threw aside the covers and started taking care of her business, the image of Jax floating in her mind.

####################

" The mountains and seas surrounding Greece led to the rise of city-states. Each Greek city-state was run by its citizens, or members of the political community. The growth of Greece depended on establishing colonies and trade throughout the Mediterranean region... A direct democracy involves all citizens in voting and making laws. Most modern democracies are representative; people are elected to represent a group of citizens..."

Tara spoke for another half an hour, teaching her fifth graders about Ancient Greece and its social and political development.

Glancing at her wristwatch, she saw there were only two minutes left.

-"Ok class, your assignments for next week will be outlining the differences between Sparta and Athens; what did each city state focus on developing, their culture and relationship between the two. Also, read chapter nine about Peloponnesian War. Have a good day."

Just as she said the last sentence, the bell rang and students rushed on their break.

That was her fourth week working there and the initial excitement still hadn't ceased. Being around new people, new kids, did her well.

She was packing her textbook and papers when someone knocked. Thinking it was probably one of the students who forgot something, she said: "Come in."

-"Tara."

Tara stopped breathing for a moment. She lifted her head, and tried to compose herself before turning towards him.

-"Mr. Teller. What are you doing here?"

His eyes travelled from her legs up her body, over her breasts, stopping on her face, slowly soaking in every inch of her, making Tara very self-conscious.

All of a sudden, her sleeveless knee length purple dress felt too short and too revealing.

When his eyes met hers, she felt like her cheeks were on fire. The images from her dreams invaded her mind and she could swear that Jax knew what she was thinking about because he grinned wide in an almost teasing kind of manner.

He was dressed in his usual attire: the kutte, jeans and unbelievably white sneakers, but this time instead of white T-shirt he wore white undershirt and Tara could practically see his abs. His biceps were huge.

Her throat became dry and she almost reached out her hand to touch him.

He still had the stupid smug grin on his face and Tara really wanted to hit him just to wipe it off.

-"And it's Ms. Knowles to you."

-"I'm sorry, _Ms. Knowles_. I came here to give you back your money."

Tara frowned. _What money was he talking about?_

He reached into his pocket and took out a five dollar bill, offering it to her.

-"As I said before, the ice cream is on the house."

Tara shook her head.

-"No. That is highly unprofessional. Besides, if you're giving free ice cream to everyone, how do you make any money?"

Jax chuckled and stroked his beard and Tara felt like melting at the sight. He was too adorable for his own good.

-"You are not everyone, Tara."- he said simply.

_Aw, that is so sweet. Get your shit together, Knowles._

-"Mr. Teller, what are you really doing here? I doubt that a five dollar bill kept you up at night."

She crossed her arms, in what she thought was an intimidating gesture, and arched her eyebrows.

-"What if I told you I came to see you?"

She was taken aback by his words. Gulping, she said:

-"I'd say that is highly inappropriate, Mr. Teller."

Jax sighed.

-"Can't you just once call me by my name? Mr. Teller sounds like an old man's name."

-"And why would I do that?"

-"Come on." - he said playfully. "Say it. Just once."

He cocked an eyebrow looking at her, coming closer. Tara's breathing hitched at his proximity.

-"Mr Teller, I-"

-"Tara. Just say my name. Where's the harm in that?"- he said in a low, seductive voice.

Their eyes were locked on each other, but just then, after an immense internal battle Tara forfeited and said:

-"Jax, I-"

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, satisfied. When he opened them again his gaze dropped to her lips.

Tara's chest was rising quickly from the lack of oxygen. She felt like that proximity was suffocating her.

She was chewing on her bottom lip and it took every ounce of strength he had in his body not to kiss her.

Once again, his friend pushed hard against his zipper, just like the last time he was this close to her.

Tara held tight against the table behind her, afraid that her hands might do something wrong. _Like grab his blond hair and kiss him senseless, or trail down his abdomen..._

Just then, his cell phone rang, breaking their trance. Jax almost grunted as he took it out and answered.

It gave Tara time to collect herself, straightening her dress, all of a sudden finding some creases. She felt her body ready to combust and she was more than glad that he obviously had a busy schedule.

-"Ok, Chibs. Be there in five."

He ended the call and turned towards her.

-"I have to go. But we can continue this next time."

Smirking, he went for the door when Tara spoke.

-"There is no this."- she stated firmly.

-"Oh, but there is."

He winked at her and walked out.

(So, what do you think?

Next: What led Tara to break up with Josh; Tara's mixed feelings regarding Jax; Tara meets someone (new male character introduced)

Also: I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 13 and I need your opinion: Should I try to write a part of the chapter from Jax's P.O.V? I feel like I should, but idk. Let me know what you think. If you have any questions, ask away XO)


	9. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Note: **My God, so many of you have favourite and followed this story, it's insane. I never thought this would happen. Thank you all for your support and kind words. :D

**Reviews: I've asked, you answered: **Chapter 13 is partially written from Jax's POV and Chapter 14 is written entirely from his POV (unless I somehow I wandered off and wrote something from Tara's perspective :P)

I'm so glad I managed to capture at least some kind of sexual tension between the two and that I made it look real enough. I know you all fangirl while reading. Now, imagine what's happening to me while writing. *fangirling overload* :D :D

**Chapter length:** I've already pre written several chapters with the usual length (1000 + words) so no change there. I think that two of those chapters are probably longer than the other ones. I will try to work on it, I promise. Just bear with me, please.

**Josh**: I got a comment saying that I've wasted too much of the storyline on Josh. You must understand, Josh is a part of Tara's history. Omitting him would mean I should have also omitted Tara's childhood and her relationship with her father. I couldn't do that because it is directly connected with how she perceives men and the bond she'll have eventually formed with Abel and Jax. I hope this clears things up :D

Happy reading :3

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

Tara went out with her best friend Beth to unwind and get her mind off some things. And by things she meant Josh. And yet, somehow, her thoughts drifted to Josh, their relationship and the way she felt about everything.

The two went to their favourite bar, sat at their usual booth and order their drinks.

Beth noticed Tara's bushed expression, hunched posture and overall mood. Worried about her friend, she knew she had to make Tara open up and speak about whatever was bothering her.

-"What's goin' on?" - asked Beth, playing with a strand of her curly black hair.

Tara brought her beer bottle to her lips and took a sip, looking at the pub's entrance. Beth noticed she was jumpy, even scared.

-"Hon, what's up with you? I can tell somethin's botherin' you."

Tara looked at her friend, not sure if she should say anything. But her head and chest felt like exploding from all the pressure and misery she felt. Somehow, talking to Beth had always been so easy, and liberating.

-"Beth, I think I need to break up with Josh."

The sentence was present in her mind for three months now. However, saying it out loud, it kind of meant the end, a genuine end of whatever she felt for Josh.

-"Why hon'? Did he do somethin' to you?" - her friend was concerned.

Tara took a deep breath and started explaining Beth all that had happened in those three months.

After that night, when he took her to the theatre, Josh started acting overly possessive towards her.

He would call her every single day, supposedly to check on her and see how she was. At first, it was nice to know someone cared for her. But when those calls started happening ten, fifteen times a day at random times, it began to piss Tara off.

She tried talking to Josh, tried to explain that there was no need to constantly check on her and he admitted he had exaggerated in his actions.

Tara thought that was it, until about a month after that she noticed his car following her when she was on her way to meet Beth.

The next day, he followed her to her doctor's office. Tara saw him sitting in his car the entire time she was in the waiting room.

Then, the week she and her colleagues went on some four day conference in Utah, he followed her there, even took a room in the same hotel she was staying in.

When she came back, he didn't say anything about it and she didn't mention it. His behaviour was like a giant elephant in the room threatening to bring down the house.

However, after he started following her to the market, grocery store, even when she was taking out trash, Tara decided she had had enough.

They talked and Tara asked him to stop with his foolish behaviour because it wouldn't bring anything good. Josh apologised, agreed to stop and make everything like it was before.

He said that he felt insecure in their relationship because Tara refused to talk about her past, her family and that damn bracelet.

Again, she told him that her past was her past and that no one and nothing would persuade her to talk about it if she didn't want to. As far as the bracelet thing was concerned, it was a cherished gift from someone from her past and she made it clear that the topic of the bracelet was closed for good.

In his mind, Kohn was aware that the fucking bracelet was from some guy. A guy she must have loved very much to keep that shit present after all this time. He feared that Tara might break up with him and find someone else; he could already see that she was distancing herself from him.

She didn't call him as often, so he called her in desperate attempt to hold onto her.

He saw how some of her male colleagues, and even some female, looked at her. But she was his.

Tara Knowles was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was gentle, but not as fragile as most of his previous girlfriends had been. She was smart and accomplished. He feared she might realise how beneath her he was.

She was a queen and he was her servant. He didn't know what would happen to him if she left him.

-"Not just that you _need_ to break up with him; you _have_ to. He sounds like bad news, honey. Break it off before it's too late." - advised her Beth.

And Tara did.

The break up was messy, loud and it almost got physical. Thank God Beth was there. Josh said some mean things, trashed her place and left only when Beth rang the police.

The following months he would just randomly show at her place, insult her, hit her, search through her things.

Tara called the police, but they would always turn the blind eye leaving her to her own fate.  
>#############################################################<p>

Tara's relationship with Abel progressed nicely. The child started opening up more, and even began playing with some of his classmates. He was still withdrawn, but small things like these were nice to see.

Tara figured her advice to Jax –Mr. Teller- paid off.

Since their... Whatever that was in her classroom a week and a half ago, she hadn't seen him nor did he come for Abel.

Honestly, Tara was glad for that. She didn't like what his presence did to her.

It made her feel pathetic. All the control she had enforced upon herself since she came to Charming went to hell when he was around.

Barely keeping herself in check the last time, she wondered what might happen if they were to find themselves in the same situation again.

Tar did not want to seem easy or slutty. She had a feeling Jax was used to that kind of girls. He was probably used to getting what he wants.

Well Tara Knowles was nothing like that. She loved her job and she was not about to lose it because some darn biker got horny for her.

Besides, he probably had a ton of women lining up to serve him in this town. Why should he cling to her?

This was just another one of her stupid arguments which she knew was a crappy one.

She knew that because she would not cease to his ways, is why he would try even harder.

_This is getting exhausting!_  
>###############################<p>

Too tired to make launch, Tara changed her clothes, made a messy bun and went to the local diner.

Two days ago, they finally took off her cast. Everything was fine but the doctor was concerned about the damage her arm had suffered in the past and he feared that the next time Tara wouldn't be that lucky.

_There will be no next time_, she thought to herself.

She sat at the only free booth and waited for Ruby, the owner's niece who worked as a waitress, to come and take her order.

Gazing outside the window, Tara wondered what Beth was doing.

She missed her so much. Her heart ached knowing that she would probably never see her again. It was too dangerous to call her or arrange to meet her.

Tara didn't know what happened with Kohn, but somehow she guessed he managed to talk his way out of the assault charges. The man seemed to have a fairy godmother that looked after him.

Too bad growing up Tara hadn't had one too.

-"Excuse me?"

Tara turned to see a tall man with buzz cut in a police uniform looking at her. She panicked, thinking Kohn had found her and somehow managed to convince the local law enforcement to help him get to her.

-"May I sit with you? It's just that all the other booths are occupied..." - he offered her an apologetic smile.

Tara relaxed and smiled back.

-"Am, yes of course."

The man sat, taking off his jacket and placing it beside him. He turned to her and introduced himself.

-"I'm David."

-"Tara."

Ruby came and took their orders. Several minutes later, she brought the food and the two dug in, famished.

Later, David ordered them coffee and they spent the entire time talking about anything and everything.

He was a pleasant company and for a while, Tara forgot all about the blue eyed biker.

(What is your opinion on Kohn? What about Tara's insecurities about Jax? How about the new character (from canon)?

Now, I need you to tell me how you think her relationship with David is going to develop? Remember, I already wrote the next chapter days ago. Your answers won't affect what I have in mind for them. I just want to engage you more in this story. I want you to speculate :D Come on, get to it! xo)

(p.s. Because I love you all so much: a teaser: Chapter 13 is hoooooot. Beware!)


	10. Bad News? More Like Deadly News

**Note: **Hope you are having fun reading this story. Thank you for your support :3

**Reviews: **Do all of you want Tara and David to just be friends? Well, you'll find out what I have in store for the two of them.

There is a reason why Jax isn't appearing in the story. This and the next chapter will explain that, but I'm glad you noticed it :D

Thank you, kind guest, for saying I'm doing a good depiction of Jax. But, I have to tell you all something. I wrote Chapter 15 last night and while writing, I came to a realisation of what I want Jax to be. Meaning. I will probably write him differently than on the show, because his behaviour and his way of thinking have kind of gotten him to a place he is now (a horrible, dark, dark place). I don't want that for "my" Jax. So, I'll do my best to keep some of his witty attitude, but I'll try to make him more mature. Hope you are all ok with that.

Also, I wrote chapter 15 from both Tara's and Jax' POV and I must say it is waaaaay more interesting than to write from Tara's POV alone. I think I'll continue doing so. I seriously cannot wait for you to read those chapters featuring Jax POV. It was fun writing them.

**Word Count: 1372**

**Update: **Maybe Monday.

Happy reading :3

**Bad News? More Like Deadly News**

David was a pleasant company. He was the local Sheriff's deputy. He was married to the town's tailor, Jennie. They had two kids, six year old twins Sam and Frenkie.

To Tara's great surprise, she did not feel uncomfortable one bit around him. The aura of calmness that surrounded him in a way started surrounding her too the moment they began talking.

Another upside was that she felt safer knowing that she had met a local police officer who was that kind and responsible towards his job and his family.

He spoke with adoration about his wife, who was now six months pregnant. His eyes had some kind of glow and Tara wondered if a man would ever speak of her the way David did about his wife. Also, he seemed extremely proud of his sons while talking about their accomplishments, no matter how trivial they seemed.

Tara was pretty vague when talking about herself, opting to talk about her life before Charming as little as possible. Instead she focused on her new job and the kids. Then she remembered Abel and Jax. She blushed at the memory before saying to David:

-"You know, there this kid in the class, Abel Teller. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about his father, Jax?"

Tara played with her thumbs, nervously looking at the Deputy who took a sip of his coffee before speaking. It seemed as though he was thinking whether or not he should say anything. But he did, and he looked dead serious.

-"The guy is bad news, Tara. He is the president of local Sons of Anarchy charter. He has more blood on his hands and more deaths on his conscience than any criminal I've ever arrested. That kind of life is dangerous. Those people don't care about anything or anyone but themselves and their own gain. Guns, drugs, escort service, porn industry... You name it; they have their hands in it. If I were you, I'd stay as far from them as possible if you don't want to end up tangled up in that kind of life."

-"I was just asking because of the kid. I am not planning on getting myself involved in that sort of thing."

Somehow, Tara felt like she was lying. She couldn't explain why she felt like that, but thought that might have something to do with Jax and their classroom meeting.

-"Hope so, because sadly, most people get involved whether they like it or not. You seem like a decent person, Tara. I'd hate to see something happen to you because of that damn MC. You don't need that shit in your life."

David gave her his serious look and hoped that she had received the message. Jackson Teller was someone to fear of, not play nice with.

The two spoke for another half an hour before David had to go to work. He gave Tara a lift and they said polite goodbyes.

She locked the house and went to take a shower. It had been a long day and her body definitely sensed it. Hot water eased her tense muscles, washing away the stress she felt after her talk with David.  
>...<p>

Tara couldn't sleep. This time it wasn't because of sexual frustration. Though it did have to do with Jax Teller.

To say that David's words frightened her would be an understatement. She was petrified at what she had found out.

She thought they were just a motorcycle club, not an actual gang. Let alone that they had their hands in such dangerous businesses.

Porn and escort was nothing. But arms and drugs? No. That was too much.

It had become clear to Tara why the principal was so reluctant to call Jax. Who knows what he was capable of? Who knows what he had done during his lifetime to scare people that much...

How many have died of his hand?

How many have died because he was the one to provide them the poison they destroyed themselves with?

How many have died because he was the one to put a bullet to their head?

The questions and doubts started piling up, giving Tara an awful headache.

The next morning she woke up more tired than she was when she went to sleep

. She could hardly eat; sicken by the thought that she had to meet with Jax that day.

How would she look him in the eye when all she could see was him holding a gun to her head, with that smirk of his?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying but failing to erase that image from her mind. She got up from her kitchen table and went to her bedroom. Choosing a black shirt and olive green jeans, she got dressed and went to work.

...

-"This was good, class. I'm glad you took these assignments seriously. Next week, we're going to talk about Greek mythology, one of my favourite subjects. Come prepared. Have a nice day."

Tara packed her things and headed towards the other side of the building, where the preschool classes were held.

She left her things in her locker and went to the classroom. The kids rushed towards her, telling her about their fights and what the other had said or taken from them. Another group was at the desk, drawing something.

Tara glanced up and saw June by the window, talking to Abel. Well, she seemed to be the only one doing it. Abel was just holding his book and looking straight ahead, never making an eye contact with her.

Tara scowled. Something was wrong.

She walked towards them, her head filled with all sorts of scenarios, none of which she liked. She crouched next to him and touched his hand, making him turn.

-"Abel honey, what's wrong?"

He looked at her for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her neck. Tara felt her heart sink at the gesture. She could hear him sob in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

-"June, what happened?" Tara asked her colleague.

June shrugged.

-"I honestly don't know. He's been acting like this since he came this morning."

Tara returned her gaze to the child in her arms, lifting him then telling June:

-"I'll talk to him."

She took him to the teacher's room at the end of the hallway. Sitting on the black couch opposite the door, she sat him in her lap and caressed his soft blond hair.

When he was finally calm enough, he lifted his head and looked at her. Tara wiped the tears off of his face with her thumb. Speaking in a low voice, she asked him:

-"Baby, what's wrong?"

He sniffed.

-"D-d-daddy's not home."

Tara felt her heart clench at the boy's words. He was so young, and yet he seemed so damaged. Even more than she was when she was a child, and she was older than he was now.

No child should ever feel that kind of emotional pain inflicted by their parents.

She will have a word with Jackson Teller if he even decides to show up. For now however, she focused on the tiny human sniffing and sobbing in her arms.

-"Oh, baby. I know that it was not ok of him to go. But he is supposed to come to pick you up today. And he'll take you to the ice cream shop and you'll choose whichever flavour you want. Then, he'll take you to the park and play with you. You two are going to have so much fun together."

At Tara's words, Abel stopped crying. He smiled a shy smile.

-"He will?"

He was obviously unsure. Probably because his dad never did these sorts of things with him.

Tara was pissed off, but pushed that feeling down.

Jax Teller was an ass but now she had a child to take care off. Dealing with his sorry ass will have to wait.

Putting on her widest and most sincere smile she said:

-"You bet! And if he doesn't, I promise I'll take you, ok?"

He nodded, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

_Oh, Teller. You are so done._

(What did you think of David and his background? What about what he said about Jax? How about Tara's doubts and her relationship with Abel so far? I'm asking these questions because I want to see what you think of my depiction of characters and their lives, and also to engage you in the story. If you have any questions, ask away. xo)


	11. Fuck You, Tellers!

**Note:** Thank you all for the support you're giving to this story. It means a lot :D

**Reviews: - ****ammilligan** "I think Tara's fear of Jax is a little harsh" – I wanted to show her a bit more in accordance to my portrayal of her; also, Tara from season one, episode one I believe when she and Jax were hugging at the hospital and she noticed blood on his shirt - she wasn't glad to see it and she kind of looked scared (but also angry) of what might have happened. But I understand what you were getting at.

**-jcampbell943** – Jax and Tara will be together, don't worry about it. :D

I'm also glad to see that most of you like the relationship I'm creating between Abel and Tara. You'll see a lot of that in the future. :3

**-xDaniElleLeiGh3x** – hehehe, I'm glad you liked Tara's outfit. I agree with you, olive colour does suit her well.

**-EugeniaVictoria **- as I said before, English is not my native language. I do my best to proofread every chapter at least two times before I post it. Mistakes and typos happen.

**Update:** Hopefully, before Friday. But, no promises.

**Word Count: 1654**

Happy reading :D

**Fuck You, Tellers!**

It was already 5:30 p.m. and still, no sign of Mr. Teller.

All the children had already left with their parents, June went home, and Tara and Abel were the only ones in the classroom.

Tara was getting crankier by the minute, hating Jax Teller with every ounce of her being.

Standing her up was not ok, but she's an adult and those kinds of situations were common. But standing up his own kid? That was the one thing she could never forgive him.

The poor child was looking forward to spending time with his father, and the jerk didn't even show up. He could have at least called his mother to come pick up his son.

That only showed Tara that Mr. Teller was a dick who only thought of himself.

Coupled with the lack of sleep and the fact that she had barely eaten anything that morning, Tara's body felt as heavy as a rock and her head was thumping like someone was drilling a hole in her brain.

Sick of everything, she took Abel, went to the principal and said she was going to take Abel home because she was too exhausted to stay and wait for Mr. Teller to arrive, if he ever intended to.

The principal gave Tara Gemma's address and Tara left the school with the toddler holding her hand.

...

-"Where are we going?" Abel asked as they approached the ice cream shop.

-"Remember when I said that if your daddy doesn't buy you an ice cream today that I'm going to?" -Tara smiled opening the door.

The boy's eyes scanned the place and when he saw the ice cream chest with all sorts of flavours, he squealed with delight. He turned to Tara and asked, wide eyed with hope in his voice:

-"You're gonna buy me ice cream?"

Tara laughed and ruffled his hair.

-"Well, I did promise, didn't I?"

He looked indecisively at the chest until he finally spotted the one he wanted. Pointing at the apple flavoured one, he said:

-"I want that one. My favourite."

Tara smiled. That was her favourite flavour too.

The man from the previous time Tara was there came, and when he saw Abel he grinned widely.

-"Hi, Abel. Aren't you suppose to be home?"

-"Chucky! Tara wants to buy mean an ice cream! The apple one!" He said with delight.

The man, whose name Tara just now found out was Chucky, looked at her with a frown. Tara already knew what question was coming.

-"I'm his teacher. Mr Teller failed to show up today. I couldn't wait for him so I decided to take Abel home myself. This is just a slight detour. "

Chucky smiled and gave them their ice creams, refusing to charge them. They said their goodbyes and Tara and Abel headed towards Gemma's.

Abel licked his ice cream satisfyingly, every once in a while stealing glances at Tara and smiling his shy smile.

-"I'm sorry your dad didn't come. And I'm sorry about the park. I'll take you some other time, promise."

Tara said, feeling guilty that she had promised him something earlier, but couldn't fulfil.

-"That's ok. This is great too."

He grinned widely.

...

When they got to his grandma's house, Tara knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and Gemma appeared. She was surprised to see Tara at her doorstep, but more so when she saw that Abel was with her.

-"Abel honey, what are you doing with Ms. Knowles?" Gemma hugged him.

-"She bought me ice cream!"

-"Did she now?"

Gemma eyed Tara with slight disdain, before letting Abel into the house, telling him to go wash his hands while she spoke with his teacher. The boy complied, heading towards the kitchen.

Gemma looked at the brunette in front of her who for some reason irritated the hell out of her. Putting her hand on her hip she glared at Tara.

-"What is this? Are you a nanny as well, teach?"

Tara looked at her, anger boiling in her. _Fuck you, old lady_.

-"No, but unlike your son, I actually _care_ for this child. Your son didn't come to pick him up, and neither did you. That is very irresponsible behaviour. Tell Mr. Teller that if he doesn't show up tomorrow at three o'clock straight, I'll start handling this situation."

-"Watch what you say, teach."

-"I'm not afraid of you, Mrs Teller or your son. Tomorrow, three o'clock. Good day."

Tara turned and went her way, leaving Gemma with her jaw dropped.  
>...<p>

The next day, three o'clock sharp, Jax Teller and his mother stood by the door, waiting for the other parents and kids to go before they came in.

Ten minutes later, after everyone was gone, Tara appeared and invited them in. Abel held his backpack as he ran towards them.

-"Daddy! You came!"

The surprise in the boy's voice broke Tara's heart. _Poor child._ Her anger towards the Tellers grew even bigger because of that.

-"Yeah buddy. Listen, grandma's gonna take you to uncle Opie's, ok? Daddy's gotta talk to Tara, but I'll come later, ok?"

He hugged his son and kissed him on the temple.

-"Bye, Tara. See ya tomorrow." He waved at her.

-"Bye, sweetie." She waved back.

Abel went with his grandma, who gave Tara a venomous look before heading to her car.

Tara turned her attention to Mr. Teller, who had his hands in his pockets, nervously shifting from foot to foot. He could barely look her in the eyes and Tara was glad that for the first time _he_ was the one looking uncomfortable.

-"Please, sit."

She gestured for the couch, and just like last time, she sat at the chair opposite it. This time she made sure there was enough distance between them so that the situation from the last time didn't repeat.

Also, this time she wore jeans, not a skirt. She met with him with a clear goal in her mind and there was nothing that could mess that up.

Not his beautiful eyes, not his handsome face nor his charm.

Jax on the other hand, sensed that this time, he shouldn't try anything with Tara. Somehow he knew she was pissed and saying or doing anything like the last time would only do worse. He just sat on the couch, waiting for her to start talking.

-"Mr. Teller, I must say that I did not expect this. I did not expect that we would have to have this conversation again. I told you the last time: Abel is still very young. He needs a stable male role model in his life. He needs his father to be there for him. You agreed, saying that you weren't aware of his behaviour. And then you said you will be paying more attention to him."

With each sentence Tara's voice became louder.

-"Where were you yesterday, Mr. Teller? Or better yet, where were you for the last two weeks? Abel cried the entire day yesterday because you failed to show up. Because you forgot you were a father first. I can't see what could be more important that your own child!"

Now she was practically yelling. Jax blushed, feeling like he should at least defend himself.

-"I had some business to take care of for the club."

He wanted to sound casual, but his voice was strained. Again, he felt like he was just digging a deeper hole for himself.

And in two seconds he knew for sure he had said the wrong thing because Tara was fuming with wrath. She stood up.

-"The club? How do you even dare say something like that?! This child is your son, your own flesh and blood. Nothing can be more important than him! Nothing! Do you have any idea what you're doing to him? That poor boy is asking for you, your love and you keep ignoring him! You keep choosing something else over him."

_Oh, now she hit a nerve._ Jax stood up to defend himself.

-"That club is the way I provide for him! I'm not choosing anything over him. I'm doing this for him!"

The argument turned into a full blown screaming match.

-"Is that what you tell yourself at night so you can sleep better?! This is abuse! You are abusing your son!"

Jax was starting to lose his patience. And that sentence was the last drop.

-"I have never laid a hand on him!"

-"Well you might as well do just that. Because the emotional and mental scars he's going to have because of you are far worse than that. I told you this was a serious matter! I told you not to ignore him! I told you a grandma cannot act like his mother! I told you to be there for him! And you didn't listen! "

Tara felt bad for telling him all of that, but she just couldn't control herself. Somehow, Abel's situation seemed to reflect her own, when she was a child.

-"I did! But this was something I couldn't delay. If I could've, I wouldn't have left in the first place. Because I did listen to you! Because I love my son! Because I care for him!"

Now they were both fuming, fire burning in their eyes as they looked at each other.

-"This is the last time I'm telling you this, Mr. Teller. Get your shit together. You are a father. Act like one. "

Jax was done. He couldn't argue with her anymore because he didn't know what else to say. Somehow, he knew she was right. Jax just nodded then headed out, when Tara said:

-"And Mr. Teller? It's Ms. Knowles to you." She smiled bitterly.

He gaped at her, jaw dropped, before smirking and shaking his head. He turned towards the door.

-"Good day, Tara."

And left.

_Damn him. Does he always have to have the last word?_

(Thoughts? Also, from Chapter 17 onward we'll see a lot more Jax and Tara together :D

Next: Things start to heat up! Slight Jax and Tara action!)


	12. A Love Like War

**Note:** Hi :D I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm posting this chapter because I'm so frustrated about the latest SoA episode (I imagine some of you are as well) so I wanted to give you some fluff feelings instead.

Shit is happening and Jax is in a really dark dark dark place and it hurts me to watch him destroy the last part of himself that was good. At some scenes I even cried, like for example when **SPOILERS AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE EPISODE** Wendy held Thomas. I kept thinking "No! It should be Tara holding her boy, not you!"; when poor Abel saw the fight between Gemma and the father of that girl and the only thing Jax did was ask his boy if he's ok. I hated Jax so much at that point. It's his freakin' child! He's bound to ask him more than that. He should have stayed and talked to him. But no! Mr. MC has other important things to tend to than his own son! I'm seriously pissed off at Sutter and I have no idea what he's doing with the characters.

So sorry for the rant, I just had to write down my frustrations.

**Reviews:** I'm glad you all liked what Tara said to Jax. That was something I always wanted her to tell him (her or someone else). Too bad the speech she gave him on the show came late and things ended up the way they did. It always seemed to me that, in regards to their boys, Jax was only words and no action, whereas Tara was more action than words. I love her and I get that she did some things the way she shouldn't have, but she did it for her sons, for no one else but them and their well being. Whatever Gemma or Jax thought/think of her, she cared more about those boys than either of them or anyone else ever did.

**-Leek-** It will be a while before they're actually together, but I hope that the little snippet (from this and the next chapter) I'll give, will satisfy your fan girl feels. :D

**-beachgirl29**- Thank you for your kind words. I hope I won't disappoint you. :D

**-ammilligan**- You weren't critical, dear. You just stated your opinion and that is just fine. As I said, I understand what you meant by saying that Tara was too harsh on him. But after being treated so badly in the past, she's bound to feel scared and confused because she doesn't want to relive those horrible moments. That's just how I see it. And yes, it's going to be hot! :D

**-goodgirlgonebad1984-** Hi there :D Thanks for leaving a review even when you can't sign in to your FFN account. I agree with everything you said about Tara. Also, Maggie did an amazing job in portraying her. I literally cried watching the park scene in 6x13. Her performance was brilliant.

**Also:** Big thanks to everyone who commented :D

**Chapter Title Reference:**_** A Love Like War by All Time Low**_ (I was listening to this song while writing the chapter, and the lyrics kind of reminded me of Tara and Jax...)

**Update: **Saturday/Sunday

**Word Count:1665 ** (I'm seriously working on making the chapters longer)

Happy reading :3

**A Love Like War**

One of Tara's last memories of her mother was when they went on a beach together. Her father had to work, so it was just the two of them and a whole day of sand, water, the sun and her beautiful mother.

Her mom packed sunscreen, food and drinks; they sat in their car and drove to the nearest beach.

Thankfully, it wasn't very crowded and they managed to find a nice place in the shades. Tara immediately ran towards the sea and her mom went after her.

They both loved summer, the sense of the sun on their skin, the sea. Most of all, the loved sunsets. Those beautiful colours that appeared while the sun was saying its goodbye for the day kept them entertained until it was time to go home.

Tara would take dozens of pictures, capturing the memories they were creating. Her mom lying on a towel, in a navy blue swimsuit, turquoise pareo wrapped around her, with her long brown hair tucked safely under a big sun hat. The waves as they crashed against the shore and the nearby rocks. The two of them, as her mother gave her a kiss on her cheek, while Tara grinned broadly.

Tara loved her father dearly, but the moments she spent alone with her mother were so rare, that she cherished them even more than the time they spent together as a family.

They talked, laughed, ate their favourite ice cream (apple flavoured for her mother, and strawberry flavoured for Tara), then headed back home.

Her mother made her husband's favourite dish: stuffed chicken breast, Tara made salad and her father set the table.

Again they laughed, sharing stories about the day they had. Her mom told him about a prank Tara pulled on people at the beach; how Tara convinced everyone she saw sharks in the water so the people started charging off the beach scaring the lifeguard. Tara was the only one left in the water, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Her father laughed at the story, pulling her by her ear in a playful way, and saying:

-"You little devil..."

That was the last family dinner they ever had. The next morning Tara found her mother dead on the kitchen floor. The pathologist said she had a stroke. Just like that, she was no more.

For little Tara there were no more sunsets, no more laughter at the dinner table, and no more a mother to take care of her.

From then on, she was on her own.  
>...<p>

Since their meeting two weeks ago, Jax came to pick Abel up almost every day.

Tara was glad to see Abel happier. She was sure that if she ever saw that child cry again because of his father, she would be prepared to kick his sorry ass. Not that she would be capable of, but still.

Whenever Jax came, he would also steal casual glances at Tara which for her were anything _but _casual.

She felt her cheeks burning every time their eyes met, his cold blue to her warm green.

Tara knew the attraction was there. However, she decided to ignore it, fearing what might happen if she eased up and let him enter her life.

He was a dangerous man. Almost everyone she spoke to said that. And Tara didn't need danger in her life. What she had been through growing up and her relationship with Josh... It was enough for a lifetime.

_He was killer. A stone cold killer._

_Then why the hell did she have wet dreams about him?! Wouldn't that be a turn off?_

Lately, she had them every night and every time she would wake up just before things got too serious. The result: she had to take care of her needs on her own.

She started running into him more frequently. At the store, at the diner, though she could have sworn he hadn't come there before (a fact later confirmed by Ruby), outside the school when he would drop Abel off.

And every time he would look at her with hunger in his eyes. Hunger that Tara herself started to feel.

She fought her urges.

But it didn't help that Jax was a good looking man, especially with his hair slicked back. His beard... God he looked so good with that beard, so fierce. And his eyes seemed to be hiding many secrets, dangerous ones, but also painful ones. And those freakin' hands. Tara loved imagining them on her. And those rings...

He didn't scare her as much anymore. More like, everything on him turned her on all the time.

She seriously didn't know what was happening to her. This was the first time she was so interested in a man. This was the first time a man like that had crept into her dreams. This was the first time she had indulged in masturbation.

She was sexually frustrated and the fact that the man responsible for her state was in her vicinity almost every day, looking so fuckable, drove her mad.

Tara knew very well that she should not get involved with him. It would be life threatening, messy and so much more. Also, it wouldn't be professional at all. She might lose her job, the respect of her co-workers and her students' parents.

She felt so stupid for even considering having something with him when nothing even happened.

She shook her head, unable to think about him and any kind of possibilities related to him without having a killer headache. This was occurring on regular basis, that Tara feared she might be going crazy.

...

As soon as the parents started coming, Tara excused herself and went to the toilet. Splashing some water on her face, she tried to calm herself. Her heart was beating fast, her hands were trembling, and her throat was dry.

She knew why that was happening. Tara was no fool. Whenever Jax Teller was near, her heart felt like exploding in chest, her stomach made double flips.

The anxiety she felt rose to a whole new, unfamiliar level. _Why did this man affect her so much?_

She was sick of feeling like this. It wasn't normal. It would never be normal. Those kinds of feelings were unlike anything she had experienced.

That was what scared her; that those feelings might ruin her completely. She had barely spoken to him, hardly knew him, but the depth of whatever she started to feel was what made her want to scream. Scream from the top of her lungs.

All that just to make the feelings go away. She wanted him gone. Maybe if she never saw him again, if she avoided him at all cost, if she stopped coming to the preschool area, maybe... Just maybe...

The door suddenly opened and Tara turned quickly.

-"Tara." Jax said, looking concerned. -"Tara, are you ok?"

_No, no, no!._ Tara thought.

-"Mr Teller. This is women's toilet. You have no business here."

Her voice was stern.

-"I saw you running. I thought somethin' happened."

He came closer.

-"Don't." She raised her hands in front of her.- "Just don't come any closer."

A hurt expression appeared on Jax's face.

-"Are you afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

His words sounded so honest, making it hard for Tara to keep the walls she had to build around her heart up.

-"What? No, I'm not afraid of you."

She said it matter-of -factly, being completely sincere.

In her mind, she knew she should be afraid. _He was a killer_, she repeated in her head like a mantra, knowing that should keep her on high alert.

Jax's face relaxed, a small smile appearing.

-"Then what is it? Why do you act like that around me? "

Tara frowned.

-"Act like what?"

-"Like you are genuinely scared of me. I told you, I'd never hurt you, Tara."

Tara's hands were still shaking so she held onto the sink, not wanting Jax to notice it. She was looking at the small pool of water swirling down the drain.

-"I am _not_ scared of you. And stop calling me Tara. I'm Ms. Knowles."

He laughed. _Oh, how she loved that sound._ It made it even more difficult for her to control her quickened breathing.

-"Why are you so keen on me calling you Ms. Knowles? Is that some sort of a fetish?"

_That idiot._ Tara giggled. _Stop it Knowles!_

-"No. It is not a fetish. I just need us to stay professional; that is all."

-"And you didn't answer my question. If you're not scared of me, then why do you run away every time you see me?"

She could sense there was something else he wanted to add, but didn't. Like he already knew the answer, but asked her anyway.

What could she say to him? How could she explain that every time she saw him, she yearned for him. She wanted him, wanted him to want her.

How could she logically explain that to him, without sounding like a nymphomaniac?

-"I-I.."

She couldn't say it. _Calm down, Tara,_ she willed herself.

Jax approached her, putting his hand over hers on the sink. She made a move to remove her hand, but he took it in his and turned Tara towards him.

They were now face to face. Gazing into her eyes he saw the same thing he knew she could see in his eyes.

Lust. Pure, undeniable lust.

Her lips were parted, as if inviting him to come closer, much closer...

_What the hell was she doing to him?_

He saw her chest rise and fall like she was desperately gasping for air. But he knew it wasn't air she wanted. He knew because he was acting the same.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He didn't want to.

So he did the one thing he wanted to do since he saw this brunette in his shop.

He kissed her.

(Thoughts so far? On the scale from 1 to 10, how much do you hate me for this cliffhanger? Who picked up on that one sentence Jax said to Tara in 6x13 which I wrote in? Naming the waitress Ruby was intentional because of this other show I watch... Can anyone guess who this _other_ Ruby might be? Comment, comment, comment!

Next: A kiss happens and the aftermath of it xo)


	13. Powerless

**Note: **Thanks for reviews, follows and for making this story one of your favourites (yay me :P)

I guess I've pissed you guys off pretty bad, ha? Hihihih I believe this was the first chapter with so many reviews! Here's the new chapter, we continue where we left off. **Kissing time!**

**Warning:** It's not all kissing, there's a bit of angst.

**Reviews: **The sentence from 6x13 which I wrote in was from the scene at the park when Jax tells Tara (after her speech): "I'm not going to hurt you."; I wrote it in because that was something that left a great impact on me while watch that scene. Because he did hurt her. Everything that happened to her, happened because of him. After saying that, he did want to make things right, but it didn't work out. Now, I'm not saying my Jax won't hurt Tara, but I do hope he won't be as dick to her as canon Jax was toward canon Tara.

And yes, Ruby is from Once :D

-**taraFOREVER**- I love your username :D About Wendy showing up... Maybe? I personally don't like her at all! I have no idea why they made her character a regular. Thx for your kind words :D

**-****ammilligan-** Alone in a bathroom with Jax? Oh, the things that would happen... hihihi Flashback to the ending of 2x3 when there was some steamy business in a certain bathroom (y'all know what I'm talking about) *wink, wink*

**-treebry2121- **about Tara insisting on "Ms. Knowles"– it's just her way of detaching herself from Jax and whatever she's feeling. She thinks that if she lets him call her Tara, it would somehow imply intimacy, the last thing she wants because she's scared. Hope that clears the confusion :D

**-****jcampbell943-** I'm glad the updates make you happy :D

**-****xDaniElleLeiGh3x-** You were close with Jax's sentence. Let me know what you thought of the kiss :D

**-GoodGirlGoneBad1984****-** I totally agree with everything you said. Jax's character's gone to shit. No redemption is possible. I hope this story gives you the feels and makes you happier than the actual show.

**- ****Britney (Guest), Hollywoodlove09** - I suck at writing these kind of scenes filled with sexual tension. I'm always afraid I won't do it right. But I'm beyond amazed you guys seem to like what I wrote for them. I'll try not to disappoint.

**-****rebecca892021- **I felt I needed to write something about her mom, since we know nothing about her from the show. I have another scene in plan for Tara and her mom, so stay tuned.

**-Cindy Burick (Guest)**– I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for posting it on that FB page. I have to admit I stalked the post a bit just to see the comments :P Happy to know people get excited because of my story :D

** .5 –** More cute and fluffy and whatnot Jax and Tara are on their way. Just be patient.

**Thank you all for commenting :D**

**Update:** Here's the thing - I'm kind of going through a writer's block. I haven't written anything in days. This morning I started writing chapter 18 (which is so cute and is pure Jax/Tara interaction and possible date (say what?), I'm fangirling!), meaning I'm a few chapters behind. So, I was thinking of making **weekly updates, say Wednesdays**? After SoA Tuesdays, this would be something to actually look forward to. It would be easier for me because I feel great pressure to update every few days and I don't want to let you guys down, but it's really stressing me out.

If by any chance I do manage to write 3-4 chapters in the next few days, I might post the next update regardless of the day.

Chapter Title Reference: Powerless by Rudimental feat Becky Hill (Again, the lyrics reminded me of Jax and Tara... Seriously, listen to the song)

**Word Count: 1399**

**Happy reading :3**

**Powerless**

Jax was kissing her!

That was the only thing Tara Knowles could register at that moment.

Their lips locked and she felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through her body. She pushed her hands into his hair, kissing him violently, pouring every single desire that had appeared in her mind from the moment she met him into it.

He pinned her against the wall, holding her hips. Jax kissed her the way he never kissed anyone before.

Sure, there was lust. But there was something more as well. Something he didn't recognise. It didn't matter at that moment anyway.

At first, there were only their lips, but then Jax pushed his tongue into her mouth. Tara welcomed it with her own, loving the taste he was leaving in her mouth: tobacco, mint and Jax.

Their eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation of having the other surrender with all their being in that one kiss.

Tara drew his face closer to hers, not wanting to waste any second of what was happening. The kiss was all consuming; her body reacted to it. She pushed herself against him, wanting to quench that wild thirst that had been keeping her up at night. She felt him react too.

He pushed his groin forward and Tara smiled, pleased to know that he wasn't immune to her either. He bit her lower lip and she moaned. He let out a growl and pushed his hands underneath her shirt. Her flesh burned at the touch.

When he got to her breasts, her conscience kept yelling that he was a killer; she remembered the image that had appeared in her mind the first time she found out what he did for living: him holding a gun to her head.

She pushed him away, breathing heavily.

She looked at him, not believing what actually happened.

_She was an idiot. How could she let this happen?_

She pushed pass him and ran.

Tara heard Jax call out for her but she wouldn't stop. Taking her things from her locker in the teacher's room, she took a few seconds to compose herself. She felt tears burning in her eyes, but this wasn't the place to cry.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and made sure Jax wasn't there. There was no chance in hell she could see, let alone talk to him right now.

She got home in record time and immediately went for the bathroom. Emptying the entire content of her stomach, Tara leaned her back against the cold tiles, sensing another wave of nausea coming up.

After ten minutes kneeling before the toilet, she got up and rinsed her mouth which tasted like acid. Washing her face and neck, Tara felt a bit better. Avoiding the mirror, she took off her clothes and put on her pyjamas, lay in bed and started crying.

First, the tears just came streaming down her face. Next she started sobbing only to erupt in choking wails.

Tara felt like the silliest person in the world. She escaped one violent relationship, and what did she do? She got herself involved in another one.

It looked like she had a death wish. Her father almost killed her once when he had beaten her up; the situation repeated several times with Josh; and now this.

_How could she let her emotions cloud her judgement?_

Tara resented herself because for the first time she did feel weak.

Weak because of JaxTeller. Weak because she let herself be seduced by him. Because for the first time she felt her heart beat faster. Because for the first time, after that first kiss, she did want more. She did want to go further. Because for the first time she felt alive.

When Jax kissed her, it was like seeing a whole new world. Desire, lust, the will to surrender.

There was no mistake about it. She would have given herself to Jax hadn't her conscience screamed at her.

Tara almost cursed at herself, before remembering that it was for her own good. She was looking after herself when no one else did.

Tracing her lips with her fingers, she hated herself for enjoying the damn kiss. For wanting to taste his lips again.

She knew she was probably one of many women who had fallen for his charm and flirtatious ways.

That was probably the worst thing of all: now she was like all the other women who couldn't wait to spread their legs for Mr. MC.

God know how many of them he had slept with. She would probably be one of his conquests.

The next morning she called in sick. She couldn't bear to see Jax again. Her head was filled with all sorts of horrible ideas and Tara just needed time for herself. She needed to rationalise whatever she had experienced the previous day.  
>...<p>

When Jax came for Abel, most of the children had already left. He was hoping to see Tara that day.

-"Daddy, daddy!" Abel ran to him.

Jax kneeled and hugged his son. Noticing how tightly the little boy held onto him, Jax knew something was wrong.

-"Hey little man. Did you have fun today?" Jax asked.

-"No." Abel said in a sad voice.

Jax scowled. He lifted Abel's head from his shoulder so that they were face to face.

-"Why not? Somethin' happened?"

_If one of those kids did something to Abel... _Jaxwould have to have a talk with their parents. No one made his son cry.

Even though it sometimes didn't seem like that, Jax loved his son. The boy went through so much shit since he was born.

Jax only hoped that he won't ever have to relive those moments from the hospital when he found out that his mother had found his junkie ex wife overdosed while still pregnant with Abel.

The doctors fought to keep Abel alive, in spite the slim chances the boy had. With a tear in his stomach and a congenital heart defect, no one expected him to survive.

However, thanks to a doctor who flew in from Dallas to treat Abel, his son lived. The doctor said the little man was strong and that because of that strength, a full recovery was expected.

Jax spent every minute he could with him. Watching his son so defenceless, so little, made him want to kill Wendy.

It was all her fault. Abel was born ten weeks premature because she was a fucking coward. She knew that her child's life would be in danger and she still got high.

Jax couldn't even look at her without wanting to strangle the bitch.

He shook his head, returning to present time. He was still waiting for Abel to tell him what happened to make him look so sad.

-"Tara didn't come today. She didn't come yesterday. Does that mean she won't come back?"

_Oh_, Jax thought. _This was about Tara_.

He didn't come for Abel the previous day so he didn't know she wasn't there. That surprised him because Tara didn't seem like the type of a person to leave without goodbye. She wouldn't do that to these kids.

-"Let's ask."

He got up and taking Abel's hand, the two walked to the administrator's office.

The woman they found there was in her thirties with short ginger hair and brown eyes. She eyed Jax warily before asking what he needed.

He asked about Tara and the woman told him that Tara had called in sick two days ago. Still, she refused to give him any more information.

Smiling, Jax used his charm to persuade her to give him Tara's address and phone number. It was for a good cause. Three minutes later, they were walking out of school building, the post-it note with Tara's information placed securely in Jax's pocket.

-"Daddy, are we gonna go see Tara?" Abel asked excitedly.

Jax laughed, turning on the engine of his car.

-"Yeah buddy. We're gonna go see Tara. What do you say we bring her some soup? I'm sure she'll be happy to see we care for her."

The boy nodded.

-"Yeah!"

The boy and his father drove in his father's jeep for about five minutes, before stopping at the diner. Jax ordered some chicken soup to take and waited for Ruby to bring it.

Then, they drove to Tara' house and knocked on her door.

(Now, how about that kiss? Thoughts on the chapter? Next: Abel and Jax visit Tara and we get to see things from Jax's perspective and what he thinks of Tara; xo)


	14. Perfect Stranger

**Note: **Thank you all for the support you're giving to this story. It means a lot to me.

I've managed to write three chapters today, so I'm updating earlier. In return, I expect to wake up tomorrow morning and find my inbox filled with comments, ok? I think you'll like this chapter :D

**Reviews:**

**- ****falalalascandal (Guest**)-Josh will not appear yet. But I do plan to introduce him in the future and I have just the reason for it. But there will be some Jax/Tara bonding time in chapters 18-20 :D

**-****ammilligan-** in this chapter you'll get a glimpse of what Jax thinks of Tara and her behaviour with and towards Abel; I'll try to makes him do the right thing :D

**-avengergirl13-** Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter and Jax's POV :D

**-****Hollywoodlove09**** –**I know the previous chapter wasn't that long, but I hope this one fits your criteria. Let me know what you thought of it :D

**-****xDaniElleLeiGh3x**- Why would I stop the kiss earlier? I promised hot and steamy, and I sure as hell hope I've delivered just that :P On the more serious note, I know us fangirls need moments like these (kissing and all that) and I had so much fun writing it :D

**- ****Guest****-** "Awwwwww I love that Abel already cares so much for her your an awesome writer!" – Thank you for your kind words :D I'm soooo glad you all like this Abel and his bond with Tara. And he is a cutie patootie, I love him so much!

**-****pacspoon-** Whatever Jax thinks about Wendy, it's what I think. I seriously cannot comprehend her actions. If any of you have read any of my tumblr SoA rants (mimi-hiddleston on tumblr), then you must know I hate her almost as much as I hate Gemma. So, you're welcome, darlin' :D

**-****Cindy Burick-** Glad you like the story. And thanks for promoting me on Faceboook :D

Also, big thanks to everyone else who commented, favourited and followed either me or the story. I love you guys :3

**Important**: I've seen that most of you were confused as to why Tara got sick. It's all on psychological and emotional basis. She's overwhelmed and conflicted about her feelings towards this "stranger" and her experience with men from the past. It was just too much for her. Also, people telling her Jax was dangerous didn't help either (hence the image of him pointing a gun to her head when they were kissing). Hope that clears things up :D

**Update: Wednesday**

**Word Count: 2111**

**Chapter Title Reference:** Perfect Stranger by The Enemies (What OUAT actor was a band member? Anyone?)

**Happy reading :3**

**Perfect Stranger**

Tara opened the door in some old pyjama pants and a black hoodie. Her nose was puffed, her lips pouted, her eyes swollen. She tied her brown hair in a messy ponytail.

She eyed Jax with surprise, unable to speak for a few seconds.

Jax was in awe that he could find a woman in this state beautiful. And yet he did. He had no idea why.

He had women at his feet since he was fifteen years old. When he lost his virginity to some random croweater in the back room of the clubhouse, suddenly, a whole new world opened up to him and Jax Teller was more than glad to embrace it.

Everyone knew who he was. The guys feared him, the girls wanted to fuck him. Jax Teller didn't complain. He was the prince of Charming, the prince of SAMCRO, the future president of Sons of Anarchy. Everything was laid on the silver platter for him. He could have any girl he wanted. And he did.

As he grew older, he got bored of it all. He met Wendy in a dingy bar and it seemed to him that he might have something serious with her. She wasn't stupid like the other croweaters.

Two months after their "dating" he proposed and they got married a week after that.

There was no ceremony, no bride walking down the aisle in her snow white dress, and no wedding vows. There were just him and his bride, Gemma, and the guys along with a shady official at the clubhouse.

The marriage did not last long. As Jax's responsibilities to the club increased, he spent less and less time with Wendy. She started shooting up, he started fucking random chicks.

The marriage broke apart not five months after the wedding.

After Wendy got cleaned, they tried one more time. It didn't work and both turned to their old ways. A month after they last saw each other, Wendy called to tell him she was pregnant.

She promised not to use and Jax promised to take care of her. They both failed at their tasks.

After that, Jax promised himself he won't ever let Wendy near Abel. But she begged and begged and Jax had to agree that she was no longer the same girl. She got cleaned for real this time, had a steady job and a place of her own.

Three years after that, they called him from a hospital to let him know she was received to ER with an overdose.

Wendy was officially dead to him and Abel. He raised his son thanks to the help of his mother. He knew Abel was her surrogate for Thomas, but it didn't matter much. She offered her help and Jax was more than glad to accept it.

But ever since he talked to Tara, he had a feeling; well, he knew she was right. Gemma was great with Abel, but she wasn't his mother or his parent._ He _was the one who was supposed to step up and be _the_ parent.

He really did try harder, just like Tara advised him, but he had to go to Nevada on MC business and by the time he wrapped things up, two weeks had passed. He did phone Gemma and ask about Abel every day. But sometimes club matters were more pressing.

Jax was ashamed to say that, ashamed to admit that yes, sometimes, club seemed more important than his family.

He knew Tara was pissed at him and in some perverse way he liked it. He liked how she was one of the few people who called things as they were; who had the metaphorical balls to go against him and not to give in to his ways.

Strangely, it really turned him on.

When he saw her at the shop for the first time, she seemed like any other chick.

When she didn't succumb to his charms and ran away, he wanted to go after her, but figured it was a lost cause. There was plenty of fish in the sea.

Later, at the store, the way she talked to him and refused his "kind" gesture (that line always worked and always got him pussy), he knew she wasn't someone to mess with.

The surprise he got when he realised she was his son's teacher... Mind blowing.

The two times he ran into her, she managed to escape. And there she was now, unable to utter a single word.

Oh, the happiness he felt knowing that this time she would actually have to talk to him.

He wondered what happened to her. She had probably broken her arm, 'cause it was in a cast. But he could have sworn he saw some bruises on her the first time he saw her, though he might've been mistaken.

When he sat on that couch opposite her and she crossed her legs... That alone gave him a boner.

And then she started talking. He liked the way her lips moved... And every word that came out of her mouth was spot on. She knew what she was talking about.

The thing that turned him on the most was how she kept insisting they stay "professional" and that he call her "Ms. Knowles".

Oh, he would like very much to have some fun with Ms. Knowles. But, she was something else. Defiant, proud and stubborn.

That moment in the classroom was interesting on so many levels. He noticed something in her eyes, like she was trying to hide something from him. However, by her red cheeks and the way she looked at him, he concluded it must have been something naughty.

Her fucking dress! The way it fitted her, accentuating each curve of her body just perfectly... Jax wondered what kind of bra she was wearing because her tits looked _so fucking_ good.

It seemed like every time he was with her, all he wanted to do was joke around and tease her, because her cheeks would become so red of embarrassment and she struggled so hard to hide it; her chest would rise and fall drawing his attention to it, making him imagine some things he would do to her...

When she finally gave in and spoke his name was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. If the fucking phone hadn't rung, he would have done something crazy. The fact that at any given moment someone could have entered turned him on even more.

-"Jax? I mean Mr. Teller. What are you doing here?"

Tara asked seeming not glad to see him. It hurt him. Jax didn't know why, but it did. Abel jumped in before Jax could answer.

-"Tara! We brought you soup!" - he said, hugging Tara. She smiled hugging him tight.

-"Thank you so much for thinking of me, sweetie. Come, I think I have some chocolate inside."

She let them in, careful not to make any contact with Jax.

That was starting to piss Jax off. _Why was she acting like that?_

She led them to her living room which was painted mint green, with two bright brown sofas and a coffee table in between. The television was turned on, and a headless guy in a strange attire appeared with an axe in his hand.

-"Please, sit. I'll be right back. Abel, you wanna come with me to find that chocolate?"

-"Yeah."

They both smiled. Abel took Tara's hand and they went to the kitchen, separated from the living room by a dark green curtain.

Jax sat on the sofa, unsure what to do or how to act. It wasn't like he had insulted Tara. He really did not get why she avoided looking at him or why she winced every time he grazed her arm.

_Unless she was married._ At which point all his effort was in futile. But, by the way her home was arranged, he seriously doubted a man lived there.

_Maybe she was gay?_ No, that was a stupid assumption. She wouldn't have kissed him the way she did if that were the case.

_I wasn't violent when I kissed her_, Jax thought to himself. He was just led by lust and his cock which got excited whenever she was around.

And it wasn't like Jax acted on his own. He saw signs which made him believe she wanted the same.

_So what the fuck was going on?_

Not long after they had gone, Abel and Tara appeared again. Tara changed from her pyjamas and hoodie into black leggings and a very long grey sweater. Her hair was made into a bun at the nape of her neck. She sat at the sofa across from him.

-"Can I offer you coffee or something else?"

Jax cocked an eyebrow, a perverse idea making its way into his mind at the mention of _"something else_". Boy, was _he_ glad they weren't alone.

-"No, thanks. I'm ok."

He looked at Abel who sat beside him, eating cereals at the table. Jax smiled and turned to Tara with a questioning look.

-"I ate the chocolate last night." She said apologetically.

Jax just stared at her, unable to think of anything to talk about. He wanted her to like him for some reason, but he just couldn't open his mouth without something dirty coming out. It was like he was horny and dirty minded all the time, which in fact wasn't the case.

Yes, he was a man and yes, he always had a croweater ready to make him happy, and yes, he always, always finished his business.

However, he never got that horny just by looking at a woman. Let alone a woman dressed in a sweater so wide it seemed as though it had swallowed Tara.

-"So... What's wrong? Did you get food poisoning or something?" - Jax finally asked, genuinely concerned about her.

Tara dropped her gaze and played with her fingers in a nervous manner. It seemed odd to Jax that a normal question could make her that anxious. Something was off.

-"I-I must have eaten something spoilt. But I'm recovering already."

-"Here. Abel and I thought we should bring you some soup."

Jax gave her the container with soup. Their fingers touched and Jax felt some kind of current run through them before they broke the contact.

-"I'm finished." Abel said, putting the spoon in a now empty bowl.

Tara smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

-"Good. Do you want some juice?"

Jax didn't hear Abel's response because his mind went elsewhere. His heart clenched in his chest.

He never saw any female interact with Abel the way Tara did. His mother was the only woman Abel had a steady contact with. Wendy was in and out of the picture; Abel never called her his mother.

Tara's eyes kind of sparkled when she was looking at or talking to Abel. His son gazed at Tara with adoration.

Jax was out of breath. The sight of Tara and Abel interacting took him to a dark place.

He felt guilty for not providing his son a steadier environment, an actual family. A mother that would look after him, protect him. Sure he had Gemma, but it wasn't the same.

Tara seemed so natural with Abel and the little guy obviously loved her. He missed a mother figure in his life.

-"Jax, are you ok?"

-"Ha?"

Jax realised he was gaping at them the whole time.

-"Yeah. Listen, I'd like to talk to you. Can I come by tomorrow morning?"

Jax asked abruptly. The words were out before he even had the time to think. Tara was surprised, but said yes.

-"Come on buddy, we gotta go." Jax stood up.

Tara walked them to the door. Abel kissed her cheek and she kissed him back hugging him.

-"Bye Tara. Get well soon."

-"Thanks baby. I'll do my best."

Tara watched Jax, and his gaze dropped to her lips. The memory of their kiss came rushing back. Tara must have noticed that because she was chewing on her lower lip. Jax was certain she remembered the kiss all too well, just like him.

-"I'll see you tomorrow." – Jax said.

He contemplated for a second then leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The moment it took to do that, he managed to smell a musky scent on her.

Grasping Abel's hand, they walked to the car. When the engine roared, Abel waved at Tara and Jax smirked, still smelling Tara's musky scent.

Tara waved back smiling at Abel. At the last second she glanced at Jax and smirked at him too.

(Thoughts? Did you like reading a chapter in Jax's POV? I want a whole bunch of comments hihihih Make me happy :3 Also, I mentioned a certain show that was on TV when Jax came. Which show is that?

Next: Tara's POV of this scene; Jax comes home and has a talk with Gemma; Jax and Tara's thoughts on the conversation they are suppose to have the following day; xoxo)


	15. I Think of You, You Think of Me

**Note:** Hello everybody :D Guess whose birthday is today? Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me LoL

My inbox says there are 206 reviews altogether. That is mind blowing! Thank you all so much! I hope we'll have many more in the future and I look forward to reading every single one.

**I have to ask you all a favour**: Please, please leave your name so I know whose comment I'm answering. "Guest" is vague. Be creative (or not), but please leave a name (Thorsabs, Jaxsassishot or whatever). Thx.

The reference in the previous chapter was the Headless Horseman from _Sleep Hollow_. Man, I love that show!

**Reviews: **

** -** Yay! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :D

**-jcampbell943-** I'm glad you liked it and that I managed to make their interaction and Jax's expressions and reactions so vivid.

**-Guest**** who left a comment on chapter 12** (please, please leave a name next time) - I agree with your thoughts on this season's Jax. His passiveness towards Tara's death, his boys' lives without their mother and unwillingness to show any kind of normal emotions annoy me so much. But I don't believe it's a matter of Charlie's acting. He does whatever the script tells him to. So, we only have the writers to blame. Thx for commenting.

**-****Guest**** who left a comment on chapter 14** (please, leave a name next time) - I have something in mind for Jax and making him jealous, however I haven't thought it all through. But it will happen, no doubt and it will be freaking awesome (hopefully)! Thx for commenting.

**-****GoodGirlGoneBad1984-** I feel you. You're totally right. I hate how they played the straight-to lesbian-to straight card with Wendy. She still loves Jax?! I don't see her caring about Abel that much, save that she's being forced in this season. She couldn't take care of herself, how can she be trusted with taking care of Abel and Thomas? How is she all of a sudden the voice of reason in this season? Does anyone get the vibe that Sutter is somehow trying to put Wendy in Tara's place? And yes, I'm sad to see that Abel is not mentioning his mom. In these three episodes shown so far, we've only seen Abel and Thomas in maybe five scenes. Everything else is Jax spreading death and mayhem. Tara not being on the show anymore, means there is no family. She was the glue that held everything together. Jax is a fucking moron and everyone else around him. How come no one is trying to get him to cool down, think before acting? I'm glad to see that Jax's fucking club is crumbling.

**-****rebecca892021; xbeautifulsaddnessx** - Glad you liked it. There will be more Abel/ Tara scenes in the future. :D

**-treebry2121-** Jax is anything but indifferent towards Tara. Future chapters will show more of his thoughts on her. Tara really does care about Abel. Chapter 19 will show you a bit more of that.

**-Tina (Guest) –** I'm happy you liked Jax's POV :D

**-ammilligan-** I loved your comment ahaha It made my day. "I hope Tara can let Jax in!" Was this pun intended? :P I too am dirty minded sometimes :P There will be no smut (sorry :/), but there is little something that happens in chapters 18,19 and 21 which will hopefully suffice. I do intend to write smutty scenes, but we're just starting. :D

**-pacspoon-** Your reactions (of everyone who reads this story and comments) make my day! Updates make_ you_ happy; your comments make _me_ happy. I wrote Jax's opinion of himself as a parent on purpose because that is what I wanted him to say on the show. He kept blaming Wendy, never once thinking he's at fault too. In the future chapter there will be more talk of that.

-Hollywoodlove09 – Yay! I'm interested in reading what you think of this chapter.

-ShellBell126 – I miss Tara too. So happy you like my story :3

-Joelle McLaughl- If suspense was killing you because of the last chapter; you are going to be dead by next week after this chapter. I expect your comment :D

Thank you all for commenting.

**Update:** This is an early update because I wanted to make you happy for my birthday.

The next one will be, I have no idea when :P Let's make it a surprise. If any of you are in Sons of Anarchy fan fiction group on Facebook: I'll let you know via comment on one of the chapters posted there.

**Word Count:1894**

Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I'll edit the chapters as soon as I can.

Happy Reading :3

**I Think of You, You Think of Me...**

Tara was more than flabbergasted when she opened her door that day to find Jax and Abel outside.

She must have looked like hell. The nonstop headaches and stomach ache coupled with constant crying definitely took a toll on her.

Her old hoodie was the only thing she liked to wear when she felt that bad. It was soft and kind of comforting. Under Jax's gaze however, she detested it.

Tara was convinced she looked horrible. He was probably used to having beautiful women looking their best before him.

And here she was, sniffing, with her nose looking like a giant eggplant, her lips cracked and her uncombed hair looking like a crow's nest. Tying it in a ponytail didn't help much.

However, when she saw Abel, all thoughts of her current appearance were pushed aside. The child was a ray of sunshine in those cloudy days she was going through. She had definitely missed him.

After she had left Jax in the living room and gave Abel some cereals, she went to sort herself out. She didn't want it to seem like she was overdoing it or that she had changed her clothes just because Jax came. Though, that was definitely the case.

When Jax asked her what was wrong with her, she was a bit taken aback. How was she supposed to answer it? What was she suppose to say?

_Well, Jax, you are what's wrong with me. I've been crying for two days because I think I like you. Because, I want to kiss you again. But I can't because you are who you are and I cannot go through another relationship which could destroy me completely, now that I have finally started to piece together the parts of my broken mind and soul._

Thankfully, Jax offered her a way out with the suggestion it could be food poisoning.

When he asked to talk to her, she started to panic internally. If they were to stay alone again... But she couldn't avoid him forever. Nor did she want to seem rude.

...

Tara couldn't sleep, her thoughts revolving around the conversation they were supposed to have. What did Jax want? Talk about the kiss? If that was the case, what should she say? How should she act? Was it obvious how she felt?

The headache started to kick in again and Tara realised she was stressing herself over nothing. Whatever was supposed to happen, will happen.  
>...<p>

When Jax came to his mother's house, he took the grocery bags out of the trunk and carried them into the house. Abel was right behind him, carrying his backpack and a big smile on his face.

-"Hi baby. How was your day?" - Gemma asked kissing his forehead.

-"Boooring. But then we went to see Tara!" - Abel said smiling widely. He ran upstairs to his room.

The boy really bonded with his teacher, much to Gemma's dismay. She feared that Abel would get hurt if he got too attached to someone outside his family. He was a sensitive child.

-"Oh, yeah? And how is the good teach?"

Gemma turned and asked Jax, who was taking a beer bottle out of the fridge. He rolled his eyes, already knowing where his mother was headed with that.

-"She must've gotten food poisoning."

He didn't want to get into it. Somehow, talking about Tara in front of Gemma always resulted in a fight, and Jax was too drained to keep his eyes open let alone have a yelling match with his mother.

-"I don't understand why you had to go there. Didn't know you were a doctor..." - Gemma continued sarcastically, apparently in mood for a fight.

Jax cursed internally. He should have known his mother wouldn't back down that easily. Taking a cigarette pack from the front pocket of his shirt, he sat at the kitchen table, took out a cigarette and lit it. Exhaling, he opened the bottle and took a sip of cold beer.

-"Ma, what's your deal with Tara?" - he asked, leaning over the table.

-"I just don't think Abel should spend any more time with her than he has to. She's a stranger. " Her face was rigid, her voice solemn.

Jax laughed.

-"Are you serious? You don't mind him being at the clubhouse, surrounded by fucking croweaters. But the minute a decent woman appears, you act like this. She' not a stranger. She's his teacher."

Jax felt overly protective. Tara was a good person. Although he didn't know her all that well, he had a good vibe about her. The way she behaved with Abel...

Jax was glad she appeared in Abel's life, and his too. The brunette had something in her which drove Jax crazy horny but also made him respect her more than any other woman in his life.

Tara was the kind of person who wouldn't take someone's shit. She was brave. He got that from the two serious talks they had about Abel. She cared for him and his well being.

Gemma could never understand that, because for years she was the only motherly figure Abel knew. Jax assumed she feared that this new person, a stranger, would take her part in Abel's life.

Jax would have liked to say that something like that couldn't happen, but he was starting to doubt it himself.

-"Oh, baby. You are so naive. I don't trust her. And neither should you."

Gemma took his hand, looking straight into his eyes. Her voice was stern as if wanting to carve her words into his mind.

-"We have to be careful who we let in our lives, Jax."

Jax sighed. He finished his beer and cigarette, then stood up.

-"I'm going to bed."

He followed in Abel's footsteps to his room upstairs.

Gemma frowned, displeased that Jax didn't take this _Tara thing _as seriously as she did. Lighting a cigarette, she reflected upon her life.

She always looked after her family. That was the one thing that had kept her going in this life. Gemma loved her grandson to death and to think her little boy could get hurt...

...

Jax took off his clothes then headed for the shower. The day was tense and his muscles definitely felt it.

He leaned with his hands against the tiles, letting the warm water wash away the sweat.

The club was in deep shit with guns; Jax was seeking a way out, trying to find some other gang to take over the gun business. And even though he thought it would be easier, somehow the shit got more complicated because of the Irish and their dissatisfaction with Jax's recent decisions.

Taking the sponge, he rubbed some soap in it and started washing himself. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, something better than the fucking mess that surrounded him.

The image of Tara appeared in his mind, with her hair down, and some sexy lingerie.

He sighed. What she was doing to him, even when she was not present...He grinned.

Jax had no idea what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to talk about the kiss, of course. And why she had been avoiding him.

He definitely felt something for her. Jax wasn't stupid. He figured that out after she had yelled at him upon his return from Nevada.

However, the emotions were so mixed, that it was hard to differentiate between desire and something more serious.

...

His thoughts were running in all directions, making it impossible to sleep. Sometime around 3 a.m. he finally fell asleep, only to wake up four hours later.

He showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Abel was already awake, eating his breakfast.

-"Mornin', daddy." - Abel smiled at him and Jax smiled back, tousling his hair.

-"Mornin' buddy. Sleep well?"

Jax poured himself some coffee and sat across from Abel.

-"Yeah. I dreamt of bikes. When will you take me for a ride?"

Jax laughed at his boy, who reminded him of himself at his age. He too pestered his old man about bikes, asking all sorts of questions and tagging along whenever John had to work on one.

-"Soon. How about you came to TM with me today after school?"

Abel stopped his spoon mid air. His eyes widened in surprise.

-"Really?"

Jax nodded, smiling.

-"Yeah, really. Grandma will drop you off at school and I'll come to pick you up. We'll go to TM and you can see some of the new bikes we've got."

-"Yes, yes, yes!" - Abel jumped with glee.

Watching his son get so excited over such a small thing, made Jax's heart hurt.

He could have given him these kinds of moments more often. There was so much of parenting he missed and so many Abel's childhood moments he never witnessed because of SAMCRO.

-"I gotta go, buddy. Be good, ok?" Jax hugged him tightly.

-"I will, daddy. Bye." Abel hugged him back.

Jax took the keys to his bike and left the house. Putting his helmet on and turning on the engine, he felt his insides spin.

He was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited to see his beautiful brunette (_did he just call her his?!), _nervous because he knew that this conversation will probably determine what the thing between them was and how they would act in the future.  
>...<p>

Remember the whole _"Whatever was suppose to happen, will happen"?_ Well, it hadn't worked.

Tara spent another restless night. Frankly, she was getting sick of it.

Stepping into the kitchen, Tara made coffee and sat by the kitchen window overlooking her backyard.

The flowers that she planted a month ago were blooming nicely. They were of various colours and they transformed a once cold and dark yard into a warm sanctuary for Tara.

Tara contemplated how much she had changed since she came to Charming.

She used to be much more insecure. But her dealings with Gemma and Jax Teller in a way made her more aware of her own voice.

The woman could truly make you hate her because of her oh so sarcastic nature and a habit to suspect everyone.

But somehow, Tara felt that Gemma disliked her more than anyone else. True, she spoke to her just a few times, but it was clear that Tara was annoying the shit out of Gemma.

Maybe because Tara dared to stand up to her, something she hadn't done before to anyone.

Just as she was going to take the last sip of her coffee, the doorbell rang.

Tara glanced at herself in the hall mirror. No makeup, gray leggings and scarlet t-shirt. It will do. Not like she wanted to look nice...

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and greeting Jax.

-"Mornin', darlin'."

_Oh, that grin of his..._

"Morning. And, do not call me darlin'. Come in."

Jax sat at her kitchen table, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He offered it to Tara.

She didn't smoke, but since she was so angsty, she figured one for the nerves wouldn't hurt.

She took the ashtray from the cupboard and put it on the table, then sat across from Jax. He lit her cigarette.

They didn't speak for a few seconds, just looked at each other.

"So..." Jax spoke.

(First of all: How much do you hate me for the cliffhanger? Is it worse than the cliffhanger at the end of chapter 12? How about Gemma and Jax's conversation? Jax thinking of Tara? Jax and Abel moment? Comment, comment, comment! Xo

Next: The talk! Tara opens up, Jax opens up... They are being honest with each other... It's a good chapter.)


	16. We Gonna Talk 'bout This?

**Note:** Hello my beautiful people :D How are you all? On Saturday, I went to see the Maze Runner and it was awesome! But I still prefer the books. Ki Hong Lee is a cutie 3

How about that SoA episode? I was glad certain things happened, however I hate this Jax. He's an

ass. I'm sick of seeing him like this, sick of watching him destroy everyone and everything for no reason. He was wrong to trust Gemma, wrong to act on impulse and not use his head and now look where it got him. More bloodshed's coming up, I can see it.

Thank you for your birthday wishes :D

**Important:** Chapters 16-21 happen over the course of two days. From chapter 22, I'll try to introduce more characters and make a slight time jump.

Also, my second year of university starts next week. That means not much of spare time. I'll do what I can to update regularly, but no promises. And my writer's block is so annoying because I have sooo many ideas which I can't write down for the life of me.

Chapters 18-21 feature only Tara and Jax and there's **little something **going on in chapter 21 (smutty times :P).

Please, please leave a name after your comment.

**Reviews: **According to you, this cliff-hanger was worse than the one from chapter 12. I agree. At least then you knew a kiss was coming; now you were left hanging, without any hint as to what might happen. But, I'm all about delayed gratification. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**avengergirl13** – I'm planning a Tara/Gemma scene or two for future chapters (22 onward) so stay tuned.

**beachgirl29** – I miss those Tara/Gemma scenes from the show too. To quote Jax and Bobby from 7x4:"Simpler times. Simpler men." I cheered for Jax to save his family. It's a shame the show is ending the way it is.

**kaytelyn90** - Yay, I'm glad you liked Abel/Jax moment. In my opinion, that is what the show lacks: father/son moments. I can't believe that Jax's entire life revolves around freaking MC. Save for few scenes with the boys; he's basically just looking after the MC like it is his child. You might like chapter 17, where there's a couple of scenes with Abel and him.

**joellenettimclaughlin**– Let me just say: I love how dirty minded you are. Hhehehe but no, there's nothing like that in this chapter. But there will be in future :D About that gift, though... Just kidding. :D

**treebry2121** – Tara is just Tara. And that's why we love her :D I'm glad you liked the chapter :D

**ammilligan **– aww your words melt my heart. Smut coming up in chapter 21. :D

**pacspoon –** Filthy thoughts hehehe Thank you for your support and your kind words, darlin' :D

**Lexi (Guest) –** I completely agree with you on your thoughts for the characters and this season. I hope this story makes you happy.

**Tina (Guest) –** Yes! (*wink*) Someone's been paying attention :D

**xDaniElleLeiGh3x –** Lady, keep your panties on! Smut is coming (chapter 21) And my username, if I were a guest, would be touchingjaxsabs or touchingjaxsass because it's so effing hot!

**traceyklewis –** What is with you dirty minded people? Heheheh Be patient, this is a slow build up. But I seriously love how most of you assume they'll have sex. That means I did a good job in capturing all that sexual tension. Be on the lookout for chapter 21 (*wink, wink*)

**GoodGirlGoneBad1984 –** I agree with everything you said. I'm sorry the show disappointed you. This season seems pointless.

**Hollywoodlove09 –** Patience, love. There's more to come. We are just getting started. :D

**m (Guest)** – Patience, please. I think you'll like chapter 18 :D

** evaduce1-** Thank you for your kind words, sweetie. Stay tuned. A lot of nice things are about to happen :D

**bethanyeller (Guest)** commented on chapter 1 – Here's your update, sweetie. Let me know what you think :D

Thank you all for commenting.

Sorry for typos and mistakes. I edited the chapter, but if you see any mistakes, let me know.

**Word Count: 2058**

Happy reading :3

**We Gonna Talk 'bout This?**

-"So..." Tara returned, exhaling the cigarette smoke- "What exactly did you want to talk about?"

Jax stretched one leg beside the table and leaned back on the wooden chair. Taking a smoke then exhaling, he put his hands in front of him. He looked straight into Tara's eyes.

-"Tara. Let's not act like children. We both know somethin's goin' on between us."

Tara sighed. Obviously, they weren't going to be avoiding this topic forever. However, her nervous stomach made her even more anxious.

She didn't know how to start, what to say. Not like she could guess Jax's thoughts or reactions. Instead of denying it or making up some silly tale, Tara decided to be honest. After all, that was probably the reason he wanted to talk in the first place. To settle this like adults, not play around the situation.

-"You're right. I just don't know how to approach it. My head is filled with all sorts of stories about you. They might be true, they might not be."

Jax gulped. He already knew what she was referring to but asked anyway.

-" What stories?"

-" About you, your club and what you guys do. I know you're involved in gun and drug trafficking. Among other things."

Well, someone was obviously very forthcoming. Whoever told her about that wanted to scare her off.

Jax knew that people in Charming were aware of MC and what they did, but most of them didn't care as long as MC's work didn't backfire on them. And, Jax always made sure that it didn't.

Even Clay, the previous SAMCRO president, cared about keeping the MC dealings away from Charming and its inhabitants.

Nevertheless, he understood Tara's worries.

-"Is that what's botherin' you?"

Tara took another smoke, wondering just how open she should be with Jax. Frowning, she answered:

-"Honestly? Yes. I've been in this town for four months now. I have a job I love. I have co-workers who are quite friendly. I..."

Tara inhaled deeply, not prepared for what she was about to say. It meant remembering all those moments she'd much rather forget. However, if she expected Jax to understand her behaviour, she had to explain it somehow.

-"I have been through a lot in my life. This- " Tara paused, then continued -" situation, what happened between us...I liked it for some strange unexplainable reason."

Tara gave Jax a small smile which resulted in him grinning at her, the sight getting too cute for the serious things she was about to confess. Her voice became stern as she gazed into Jax's eyes, wishing he could somehow understand her internal struggles.

-"But I don't know you. You could end up being like-"

She swallowed the damn lump that had formed in her throat before mentioning him.

-"-like my ex boyfriend. The relationship didn't end well. When I found out about your club's dealings, it just returned me to that place, that time when I didn't feel safe. If I get involved with you, I have no idea what might happen."

Jax finished his cigarette and put it down in the ashtray. Honesty had to me implemented by both of them if they meant to move this conversation in the right direction. Leaning forward and entwining his fingers, he said:

-"Look, I understand that club business is somethin' that scares you. It scares me too sometimes, and I've been involved since I was a teenager.  
>I won't lie to you. Yes, we're involved in that shit. But ever since I became the president I've been trying to get us out of it. It's not easy and I have no idea how this will play out.<br>I have no idea what happened to you in the past. I'll take a wild guess that's the reason you've been actin' so strange."

He raised an eyebrow.

-"But you don't know me. You only heard other people's opinions about me.  
>I want you to set aside whatever they told you, ok? I want you to get to know me. And that I get to know you. When we've spent enough time together, then I'll accept whatever opinion you have of me. But now, it only means you're judgemental."<p>

Tara listened intently, her eyes never leaving Jax's. When he finished, she had to admit he had a point. She had only heard one side of the story. Still, her inner demons wouldn't leave her alone. They kept on poking at her insecurities and doubts, waking up her fears.

-"I get your point. But I can't shake this feeling that if I come close to you in anyway, something bad is going to happen. I might be wrong, but I'm afraid to take that chance. I don't think I have it in me to fight anymore, to defend myself. I can't go through the same thing over and over again."

She ran her hand through her hair, shaking it slightly. Her eyes wandered to the flowers in her backyard, stopping at white lilies. Tara kept her eyes fixed on the flowers, unable to speak about her past while looking at Jax. She gripped her coffee mug.

-"I've had enough violence in my life. I'm afraid that if I let go of myself, of this last part that is left unharmed, that I've somehow managed to keep intact, I'll lose it completely. I'll end up broken, but this time I'll have no strength or will to get back up. I'm afraid that it's too soon to start anything new when my previous wounds haven't healed properly."

Her words resonated through Jax's mind. He wondered what happened to her. Who harmed her? Who broke her to this point, that she's so frightened to live normally, to give herself a chance.

She mentioned her ex, and Jax felt an uncontrollable urge to find out who the guy was and beat the living crap out of him. He must have hurt her badly.

But it couldn't just be him. There was something much deeper, darker in her confession that led him to believe another man was involved. Another man who made her think that way, who along with her ex made her doubt men.

Jax knew he had to think very well of what he would say to her. She needed reassurance. A genuine reassurance.

He reached forward and cupped her cheek with his right hand, and took her hands with his left one to draw her attention.

She was startled at first, but soon relaxed, letting the warmth of his skin spread through her body and melt a bit of that horrible sense of loneliness that she had carried with her since her mother died.

His tone was serious, as were his words.

-"Remember what I told you back at the school? I'm not gonna hurt you. I wouldn't do that. I don't know what kind of shit happened to you. But if I could, I'd take all that pain away. I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to be scared of me."

Tara felt like crying. These were the most sincere words she had ever heard. No one ever cared enough about her to say anything remotely similar to what Jax had just said. And he didn't know her story.

It saddened her even more. Was her life really that empty? Had she never encountered a person who would feel the need to reassure her of their love, commitment, even fondness?

Jax sighed as if braving himself.

-"I did some bad things in my life. Don't think I liked it. I hate most of the stuff we do.  
>The fact is, doing what we do; it sort of becomes natural to lose yourself, to lose the person you were before the club.<br>It's all I've known my whole life. The one thing that never changed.  
>I realise that we've went down the wrong path and I'm tryin' to get us back on the right one. I want to get us out of this mess. I'm sick of buryin' my friends, my brothers. I'm sick of washing blood of my hands. I'm sick of not sleeping. Of dark thoughts that invade my mind."<p>

He could barely speak now, his voice strained. He held onto her hands, as if afraid she might run away like those times before.

"When you said I was neglecting Abel, that was like the last drop. I wanted to yell at you, to tell you that you were wrong. I felt like you were attacking me for no reason. But as much as it pains me to say, as much as I want to assure you that 'not the case, it is.

Don't you think it irks me to leave my son because I have to deal with fucking cartel and gangs? I've missed out on the most important events of his childhood because I was somewhere dealing with club shit."

Tara wanted to hug him. How could this man, tattooed, armed and dangerous be in so much pain?

She felt horrible for judging him. He might seem cold hearted; still, he was anything but.

Tara could see by his body language, the way he held her hands, the way his throat constricted, by the sad and hurt look in his ocean blue eyes, that his conscience was eating away at him.

She pondered just how much he could take before he snapped, losing himself. Losing that little piece of his soul that cared for his son, which knew that what he was doing with his club was not ok and that fought so hard to find a way out of the abyss he had fallen into.

It was her turn to reassure him. To show him that he is not alone in his pain and that she understands his struggle, no matter how different their lives might seem.

-"Jax-"

Before she could say anything, Jax interrupted her.

-"We can be friends. I'm not asking anythin' more. For now, let's just stick to that. Overtime, when you start feeling more comfortable around me, then we can try for more."

His words were full of hope. Tara feared she would not be able to reciprocate that; she was too damaged to hope; too damaged to let someone else hope when it came to her.

-"Im not sure-"

Jax kept insisting, not wanting to back down. He already realised Tara had built giant fucking walls which she was hiding behind. Still, he wanted her to break those walls. He wanted her to heal; Jax knew that they could heal each other.

-"What do you have to lose with a friendship?"

Tara smiled.

-"You know, it's hard to say no when you make your reasoning sound rational."

They both laughed.

-"I won't drag you into the club business if that's what's worrying you. You won't have any contact with the members or anything related to the MC."

The words seemed to so the trick. Tara tilted her head. Closing her eyes for a second, she tried but failed to find any words with which she could spite him.

-"Fine. We can try your way."

Jax's eyes lit up and his gorgeous smile made her heart skip a beat.

-"I have to go now."

He stood up, and Tara followed. She was unhappy he had to go so soon.

-"Oh, ok."

Jax top her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

-"Just, don't over think it. Go with the flow."

They both chuckled.

Tara walked with him to his bike. Jax straddled the bike, put on his helmet and started the engine.

-"See you around, Ms. Knowles."

He said in a playful manner, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tara crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

-"Seriously? Of all the times you should have stick to that, _now _is when you decided to call me Ms. Knowles?"

He laughed.

-"You're right. I much prefer Tara."

She rolled her eyes.

-"Bye Jax."

"See you, Tara."

He flashed her one last grin before turning his bike leaving.

Tara was still smiling when she came into the house. And even though she said she had a bad feeling about all this, a tiny piece of her geld onto Jax's words.

Hope.

That's what they both sought to find. What they both needed.

Maybe together they could find it.

(Thoughts? How did you like their conversation? What did you think of them being honest with each other?

Next: Gemma is suspicious, Jax's background story, Jax fulfils his promise to Abel from the previous chapter and something Tara related xo xo)


	17. Family Issues

**Note:** Hi, there :D September 7 I posted the first chapter of this story. I seriously had no idea this story would get so much support. Thank you all so, so much. 17 chapters in a month is a big deal. On my first fanfiction, it took me 5 months to post 10 chapters. You should consider yourselves lucky :D

**Update:** I'm posting this chapter today, because I won't have much free time to do so during the week. Next chapter will be posted either on **Friday evening or sometime during the weekend.**

**Reviews: **Guests who comment on the chapters: Please leave a nick or whatever just so that I know whose comment I'm answering. Please, do this.

I'm glad you liked what Jax said to Tara. I wanted him to be honest. I sort of thought he needed someone to be honest with, someone he could confide in. And even though they don't know much about each other, they do have a certain connection.

**xDaniElleLeiGh3x –** There's a scene in chapter 22 (*wink*) in which he calls her Ms. Knowles. I think your panties will definitely drop then. :D

**jcampbell943 –** As I said, I know they have a much deeper connection than mere physical attraction for each other. That's what this chapter was supposed to be about. I'm glad you like it.

**ammilligan -** ... I can't say anything. Be on the lookout for chapter 21 and 22 is all I'm going to say (*wink*)

**Tina (Guest) –** I just have to figure out how to incorporate other characters into this story. Bear with me. But there will be Donna :D

**pacspoon –** Yay, you liked it! I'm so happy :D

Thank you everyone for reviewing and following the story.

Sorry for any typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**Family Issues**

Gemma Teller Morrow stood in her kitchen with her phone jammed tight against her ear. She was fuming.

Two minutes ago, she'd received a call from one of her town's "snitches", a middle aged woman named Janice. She and Gemma went way back and were on good terms.

Gemma had once helped her with a problem she had, and for that Janice was eternally grateful. Therefore, whenever she could, she made sure to lend a helping hand to Gemma.

This time, that help meant letting Gemma know that her son Jax visited her dear neighbour, Tara, earlier that morning. He stayed about an hour at her house.

-"Thanks for callin', Janice. I owe you one."

Gemma ended the conversation and closing her eyes, took a deep breath to calm herself.

Gemma was the kind of woman who demanded attention; she demanded to be listened and obeyed. Lately, however, her son seemed to have forgotten that.

What was with that teach? How was it possible that she had drawn Jax to her in such a short time, when so many women before her had failed?

She had Jax running after her like some lost puppy. Not even Wendy succeeded in getting the kind of attention Ms. Knowles was getting.

Since she was new in town, Gemma didn't know anything about her. As frustrating as that was, Gemma had to admit she had been careless. Ms. Knowles didn't seem like a threat when she had met her.

Ever since Jax talked to her however, something in him changed. It was as though he turned the page and she didn't like it. He started questioning her parenting skills, which was preposterous. Gemma knew she was more of a parent to Abel than Jax ever was or ever will be.

His role in the MC was too important and Gemma did as best as she could to relieve him of the many responsibilities parenthood demanded. She took it upon herself to raise Abel and she was doing a damn good job.

Ms. Knowles seemed to have created doubts in Jax regarding Abel's upbringing. In return, Gemma started to question her son and his connection to the newcomer. She had no idea what was going on between the two, but she was bound to find out, one way or another.  
>...<p>

Following his talk with Tara, Jax went to the shop since TM was still under construction after the Irish blew up their clubhouse with a bomb concealed in a beer keg

Miraculously, their table with the reaper carved in it survived. They moved it to the shop's backroom and new chapel was formed.

There is a saying within the MC: "_Home is where the Reaper is."_

Lately, Jax didn't feel like it. Although he loved his brothers to death and would die for every one of them, he began doubting the reaper's power and comfort.

His brother died, Jax felt like someone ripped his heart out. Thomas was his favourite person in the world aside for their father. Losing him was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him.

If only he knew that was just the beginning.

Not long after Thomas's death, their father John and their mother Gemma became more and more distant. Gemma sought solace in Thomas's room, reliving the memories of her son.

John, on the other hand, found his way out of the town which brought him so much pain in Belfast.

John Teller died in a motorcycle accident when Jax was only fifteen. The event took an even greater toll on the young boy who had hardly recovered from the previous death in his family.

When Jax was sixteen, his mother married Clay Morrow, his father's best friend and the new president of Sons. Jax never got along with Clay and the change he brought to the Teller family angered Jax.

It seemed as though Clay was taking the place that was righteously his father's. The teenager couldn't understand why his mother had to bring a new man into his life.

Granted, Clay was present in their lives for a long time, but this time it was different. It felt different.

The Clay Jax knew was his father's best friend and he could tolerate him. The stepfather Clay was a whole other story.

The anger and resentment Jax felt for his mother and Clay reflected his grades. If any fight happened at the school, you could bet that Jax was part of it. He did all sorts of shit: drinking, drugs, fighting, and robbery.

Gemma couldn't deal with him because Jax wouldn't listen to her. It was only thanks to Piney, the father of Jax's best friend Opie and the club's vice president that some sense was knocked into Jax.

Ever since then, Jax had been dreaming of becoming one of the Sons.

He had to be at least eighteen; firstly, he would be a prospect for a year, doing all kind of shit for the members.

Then, after a year, the members would take a vote whether or not he should be let into the club.

That of course was never a problem, since his father was the club's founder and Jax's future in the club was guaranteed. Those were just formalities he had to go through.

The kutte, the Harley, the gavel.

All he ever wanted. Now, he had it.

However, Jax did not expect that his kutte and his hands would be covered in blood all the time; he did not expect his Harley to be his faithful companion when chasing his enemies only to gun them down; he wasn't ready to make life and death decisions.

Yet, he did just that. For a while he liked it. The rush of adrenaline that came from holding a gun rose to a new level the first time he fired it.

Growing up in that kind of world, he grew accustomed to the more black than grey area SAMCRO operated in.

Abel's birth opened his eyes for a while, and he began doubting Clay and his way of handling club business. The journals of his father also led him to believe SAMCRO lost its way. What it had become... It wasn't the vision his father and Piney had when they founded the club.

Jax wanted to make a change. However, certain events pushed him further into the club and he forgot about that.

When he became the president, he promised his brothers and himself that he would get them out of the illegal business.

He did his best to fulfil the promise, but they weren't playing a child's game. People they were involved with were serious players who couldn't care less about killing someone or doing something heinous just to get their cut.

What he said to Tara was true. He was tired of unnecessary deaths, of guilty conscience that was eating away at him, of sleepless nights, of regrets.

So many things he wished he had done differently, so many decisions he wished he could change, so many he wanted never to have made.

For awhile he forgot about Abel. But now, he found himself wondering what his son's life was going to be like if the club stayed in these shady waters.

Eventually, all of them were going to drown. Drown in their own blood, probably in some ditch or in prison, stabbed to death.

Violence was all Jax knew. He had been waking in it, living it since he was born.

If he had to live like that, his son most certainly didn't. Abel needed normalcy. Jax wanted to give him just that.

Finishing the meeting with the strike of the gavel, Jax and the other members went to take care of the shipment of guns that came late last night.

It had taken them three hours to assemble the guns. Tomorrow, Sons were supposed to meet up with another gang to sell them the guns for further distribution.

After they got back from the warehouse, all Jax wanted to do was shower and go to bed. However, he had more pressing matters at hand.

It was half past three when Jax and Abel drove in the TM parking lot. Three mechanics were working on a car, and two on a bike.

Abel looked up at his father.

-"Where're the new bikes?"

-"In the garage. We had to leave them there because we still haven't finished building the fence. Come."

Jax headed towards the back of TM, Abel right beside him. When he opened the door, Abel gasped.

Three bikes stood parked next to each other. Abel still had no clue about bikes, but he had to admit, they were better than his father's.

-"Wow! They're so cool!"

Jax grinned, content that his boy enjoyed bikes just like his old man did.

Even though he knew nothing about bike's engine, brakes or speedometer, Jax saw clearly that the boy took pleasure in being around bikes. He loved coming to TM and watch Joe and other mechanics work.

When they asked him to help them by handing them the tools, Abel couldn't be happier. He felt a part of their group.

...

Four hours later, they were back at Gemma's.

Since his fall out with Wendy years ago, Jax and Abel moved back in with her. His mother was beyond content.

When Clay and she separated, Gemma was left all alone in that big house. Abel and Jax being with her, made her solitude more bearable. Besides, Abel was home from three o'clock onward, so she just had to find something to do until she had to go get him.

Gemma was sitting on the couch reading a novel when she heard the door open.

-"Hey, ma." Jax went to his room without even glancing at Gemma.

-"Grandma, daddy took me to see the bikes!" Abel yelled as ran towards her, a wide grin plastered on his face.

She couldn't help but smile back. Gemma loved Abel like he was her own son.

-"Oh baby. I'm so glad you had fun. I bet you're hungry."

-"I am."

She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

-"Go wash your hands. I'll set the table."

Abel went to bathroom and Gemma stood up and walked to the fridge.

Taking out the casserole with mashed potatoes and meatballs, Gemma put them in the microwave and set the timer, then pushed the button, letting the food warm while she set the table for her and her two boys.

She still needed to have a talk with Jax.

After dinner, during which Abel kept talking about the shop and how he wanted to be a real mechanic so that he too could work at TM, Gemma and Jax listened to him, indulging in his childish dreams.

However, both Jax and Gemma knew that Abel's life wouldn't revolve around bikes.

When he grows up, he would be the next SAMCRO president, just like his father and grandfather. He might do some mechanic's work, but all his life will ever be was SAMCRO.

His brothers will be his family; his job will be providing a steady income to the MC by any means necessary; he will live and breathe The Reaper's life.

The thought of his son doing the same things he does, he did... Jax wouldn't wish that to anyone let alone his own son.

He was sure his father didn't want the outlaw life for him either. And yet, here he was.

If Jax really, genuinely wanted to change his life, his son's life, there were certain moves he had to make, certain decisions to make in order to insure their future.

-"I'm exhausted. I'mma go to bed."

Jax kissed Abel and his mother, wishing them good night before climbing up the stairs and locking the door.

He took a quick shower, put on clean white boxers, turned off the light and lay on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head as a support.

Gazing at the shadows on the ceiling, thoughts swarming in his head, Jax closed his eyes trying to push them away. Lately, Tara's smiling face was the one thing he actually welcomed in his mind.

The scene with her and Abel seemed to have been etched into his mind. So beautiful, so innocent.

Whoever hurt her must have been a damn son of a bitch.

Opening his eyes abruptly, he took his phone which he had previously placed on the nightstand, and dialled Tara's number.

(Thoughts? Comment, comment, comment! Let me know what you think. So, this phone call leads to the events from chapters 18 to 22, which are fun and flirtatious and angsty and smutty :D :D)


	18. Date Night? This Is Not a Date!-Part One

**Note: **I'm back! Did you miss me? I've missed you all. Thanks for commenting and following the story.

**Important: T**he events from chapter 18 through 22 happen over the course of two days – the evening Jax calls and the next morning.

So, to make things clear- we have their conversation, Jax taking Abel to TM, then calling Tara. That's where this chapter picks up; that all happens in one day. Chapters 21 and 22 happen the morning after chapters 18, 19 & 20.

Chapters 18 to 20 describe events from the evening he calls Tara. The evening events are told in three parts, hence three chapters.

**Reviews: **

**ammilligan –** I'm trying to do something with Gemma's character in the current chapter I'm writing. We'll see what you think about it. And as I said, it is more interesting to write from various POVs, though I didn't want to do it at first. I'm happy you like it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D

**GoodGirlGoneBad1984 –** After the last episode, I'm scared of what might happen. The characters are all over the place, they are all going crazy and doing shit. We'll see where the ending takes us. You've read my rant on tumblr so you know my stand on this season. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, I hope it lightens you up a bit after the SoA drama :D

**xDaniElleLeiGh3x** – Here it is, first part of the two day adventure with Jax and Tara. Please, comment. I'm looking forward to seeing your review :D

**jcampbell943** – I hope you like this chapter :D

**aljbnc** – I have a certain image of Jax in my mind and how I want him to be in this story. I don't know if you like it, but I'm trying to incorporate his flirtations side with a more mature attitude, which he does not possess in the series. I didn't have an actual phone conversation in mind when writing this chapter but rather an actual encounter. Let me know if you liked it. :D

**bethcbell5** – I'm planning on giving you more insights into Gemma's background (a part of it will be in chapter 23 and sometime later). Thank you for reading. Please, leave a comment on this chapter too :D

**pacspoon –** Hi there! I absolutely love reading everyone's comments. You are all so kind to me :D I'm so glad I gave you visuals with that Jax scene. I hope you like this chapter too :D

**Tina (Guest) -** Chapters 23&24 are when two more SoA characters will be introduced. :D

**B53 –** They are one of my OTPs. I can't read any SoA fanfiction that includes Jax being with some other woman. Tara is perfect for him. He was a dick towards her and he didn't deserve her and her sacrifice. I hope this story makes you happy since I'm Jax & Tara all the way. (BTW, does this ship have a name? Like Jara or Tax? I seriously don't know :P Hihih)

**Guest –** _"__I think these last 2 chapters dragged on way too long. Rather boring. I'm sorry :( I love the story before I still have hope this will be a great story !"_ – It's ok, that is your opinion. But since I'm writing it, I decide how to write it (no disrespect intended). That said, chapter 16 was a crucial chapter in building Tara's confidence and trust in Jax and establishing their connection. As for Jax, it was important for you to see that he was ready to be honest with someone and let that someone into his life because he feels something for Tara. I couldn't skip that. As for chapter 17, I wanted you to „see" more of Jax's background story and his relationship with Gemma when he was a teenager, his developing relationship with his son and the fears he's facing because he doesn't want Abel to become what he is now.

I understand that not everyone will like my story, not everyone will like all the chapters and that is fine. Leave a comment on this chapter :D

**BethanyE (Guest)** – Sorry about the updates, but seriously, I have no time at all. My university obligations are killing me and this is just the beginning. I do, however, hope this chapter satisfies your fangirl needs. Please comment to let me know if you liked it. :D

**Update: **I'm terribly busy, school is killing me, I have tons of homework and I have tons of pages to read in American History and it's exhausting. The update will **be next Friday **since that's the only time I'm free.

**Word Count: 1155**

Sorry for possible typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**Date Night? This Is Not a Date! – Part One**

-"Hello?" Tara answered the phone in a chirpy manner.

-"Hi, Tara." said Jax's voice on the other side.

-"Oh, Jax." She placed the phone between her ear and her shoulder. When Jax called, she was peeling a banana to make a smoothie.

Tara thought about her talk with Jax the entire day. Contemplating what each of them said, she was frankly prepared to say that she was content with how things went.

Moreover, she was amazed by the amount of understanding and compassion she felt for a man she just yesterday labelled a cold blooded killer.

He _was_ that, and no matter what they talked about yesterday, that is a fact that remained unchanged.

But it took an hour of normal, lust free, heart-to-heart conversation for her to see that Jax Teller is more than just a pretty face or a vicious biker.

There was so much more to him; so many layers which one couldn't see at first sight simply because Jax wasn't the kind of person to show his true self to just anyone. In an utterly weird way, he reminded her of herself.

Tara hated letting people in her life. Hated having to pretend just for the sake being liked by people.

Not that she wanted to be alone. God knows loneliness had never brought her any comfort. But Tara felt that every time she opened the door to her sad and pathetic life, something bad always happened. Almost always, she got hurt.

After a while, she just lost the hope of ever finding someone with whom she could be herself without any fear. The thing with Jax was anything but a fear free relation.

-"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, forcing his voice to sound casual.

For some inexplicable reason, Jax desperately wanted to be there with her, near her.

-"I'm making a smoothie." Tara answered. She wanted to stop herself but her mouth was quicker than her brain.

-"If you want, you can come over."

_What? How is this taking things slowly?_

Jax on the other hand, was beyond excited. Somehow, it seemed as though Tara had read his mind.

-"Sure. Be there in ten."

He felt like a freakin' school boy. Finding some decent jeans and a shirt, he quickly dressed, putting his kutte on and tucking his phone in his pocket.

Jax almost jumped stairs on his way down.

-"Ma, I'm leaving." He yelled to Gemma, who was watching TV in the living room. Abel was already asleep.

-"Where you going? " Gemma asked, turning to face him.

Jax knew better than to tell her the truth. Gemma would flip if she knew he was on his way to see Tara. He didn't want to waste time arguing with her.

-"It's somethin' for the club. I won't be long."

-"Ok, baby. Take care."

Jax rode as fast as he could. It was stupid to get so excited just because some girl invited him over.

Nevertheless, he couldn't wait to see her. He didn't know her long, but something in him pulled him towards her. He felt like a dumb teenager and didn't mind much.

Tara opened the door, dressed in almost the same attire from yesterday: pyjama pants and a hoodie, except this one was red. She was smiling and her eyes had the strangest shade of green he had ever seen. Her hair was tied with a clip.

Jax felt a warm feeling in his stomach and couldn't help but smile back, flashing her widest grin.

-"Come in."

Jax went to the living room, taking off his kutte, placing it under one of the cushions.

Somehow, being with Tara... It didn't seem right to wear the kutte.

It looked like the club was with him at all times, everywhere he went. Of course, he had to wear the kutte, but with her, he opted to take it off because for the first time, he wanted to feel free. Free of the chains the Reaper had put him in, free of SAMCRO and anything related to it.

He didn't want to involve Tara in that poisonous environment, that blood-thirsty soul sucking world of endless bloodshed. Jax felt he needed to be alone; alone with Tara without the weight of the kutte reminding him just how wrong he was for her.

Tara followed him, carrying a big bowl in one and a tray with two glasses in the other.

-"I thought we might watch a movie. I made popcorn." Tara said, placing the items she was carrying on the coffee table.

-"Sure. What are we watching?" Jax asked, internally praying it's not one of those romantic comedies.

-"There's this movie with Patrick Swayze and Keanu Reeves I really like. It's called _Point Break_."

Tara sat at the other end of the couch, not trusting herself in Jax's presence. _Better safe than sorry._

-"Oh, great. Just as long it's not some romantic shit. I can't bear to watch those."

Jax stopped himself before saying anything else. He bit his tongue, thinking he must've hurt Tara's feelings 'cause chicks dug that shit.

But then, taking him by complete surprise, Tara laughed. Like, really laughed. Jax looked at her wide eyed, not understanding whatever was going on.

-"I know, right? Those movies are so unbelievable. They're more pathetic than funny."

-"Glad we're on the same page." Jax grinned, stretching his legs and crossing his arms on his chest.

-"Are those our smoothies?" he asked pointing at the glasses.

-"Yeah. I put kiwi, banana and an apple."

Jax took a sip from one of them.

-"Mmmm. It's good."

-"I know."

Tara took the remote and pressed play. Tucking her legs under her, she put the bowl with popcorn on the couch between them.

It was all going great until halfway through the movie they both reached for popcorn at the same time. Jax's fingers brushed against hers, making her shiver.

Tara willed herself to act as if nothing happened, because nothing really happened. For the rest of the movie, she took great care not to let the same situation repeat itself.

It seemed kind of immature to behave like that but what other choice did she have?

Every other option that she could think of, involved entwining their fingers, pulling Jax closer and kissing him senseless.

Jax on the other hand, squirmed on his side of the couch, truly trying to focus his attention on TV. But a strand of Tara's hair fell on her face and Jax's fingers itched to tuck it behind her ear.

And not five minutes before, their fingers brushed and that current he felt the first time their fingers grazed (Jax reminded himself it was only yesterday?!) shot through his body and yet again he was unable to control his friend to react.

So there he was, sitting on Tara's couch, watching some guys from Swayze's crew skydive, desperately hoping his erection would subside by the end of the movie.

To Be Continued...

(Again with the cliffhanger?! Hhihi Let me know what you think of the chapter. Have you ever watched _Point Break? _If you haven't, you definitely should.

COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!

Next: Tara noticed something happening during the movie (*wink, wink*); they talk about personal issues)


	19. Date Night? This Is Not a Date! Part Two

**NOTE: EARLY UPDATE!**

**Next update**: Sometime next week. Have I mentioned how much I hate American History as a subject? I have to read and memorise 80 pages by Monday!

This chapter is almost 2000 words long. The next one will be much shorter.

Are you guys seriously that surprised by that cliff-hanger? You should know by now just how much I like to torture you :P And of course, just to make it clear, it was intentional!

So far, I like every chapter that I wrote. I know you guys don't like that there aren't some major things happening. I just want to give you some Jara (Jax/Tara) time, I want you to see them interact and share their thoughts and fears. There is enough time for drama. Enjoy the little things. :D

**Reviews:**

**kaytelyn90 –** You're welcome, dear. Please leave a comment on this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think. :D

**taraFOREVER (Guest)****-** I love your username! I do hope they don't make him have random hook-ups too. But, the way this season started and where it's headed, I think random hook-ups will be the least of our problems.

**xDaniElleLeiGh3x**** –** I do watch Revenge :D But interestingly enough, my username has nothing to do with the show or the character. Emeli is for Emeli Sande (whom I live to death, her voice and her songs are incredibly beautiful) and Thorne, as is the last name of the actress Callie Thorne who played on Necessary Roughness (at the time I was very much into that show). I'd like her to be with Jack. They have that something... Jack is innocent in a way and she's way in too deep with her revenge to see anything normally. He was her best friend and I see their connection. Hopefully, they'll make it work. Truth be told, I could never picture her with Aidan. I watch a whole bunch of TV shows, but I write fan fiction for those which I'm obsessed about at that point. Hence, my fanfiction for Teen Wolf and this fanfiction. I considered writing an AU for Olicity, but idk. (sorry for the rant):D I'm super glad you like the chapter. Your comments always make me smile

**Hollywoodlove09 –** Hi there. Good to have you back :D Please, do comment, even if you don't like the chapter. Yes, the past few chapters have been quite slow because I wanted to give them opportunity to actually listen to one another and connect. This chapter as well as the next ones will be like that (just to give you a heads up).

B53 – Jara it is

**Word Count:1915**

Sorry for possible typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**Date Night? This Is Not a Date! – Part Two**

As the end credits started rolling, Jax let out a satisfied breath. All was well in his pants; luckily, there were no loose cannons.

-"So, what do you think? It's a good movie, right?" Tara asked as she cleared the empty bowl and glasses, taking them to the kitchen.

-"Ha? Yeah, it wasn't bad."

Tara put the dirty dishes into the sink. The movie ended and she had no idea what to do next. It would seem rude of her if she asked him to leave. Truth be told, she didn't want him to leave.

After so many nights alone in that house, having someone over was quite refreshing; especially when that someone was Jax.

Tara observed him from the corner of her eye during the movie, and she noticed he was quite restless.

He kept shifting from one position to another, turning his body away from her. At one point he even took one of the cushions and placed it in his lap, clenching it ferociously.

She wanted to laugh the entire time, but managed to keep a straight face. He would probably feel embarrassed if she had started laughing, thinking she was making fun of him.

Poor Jax.

If only he knew Tara was also just seconds away from combusting from the pent up sexual tension.

Still, she opted to ignore it. They were still getting to know each other. It was only that morning that they had struck a deal of friendship. It would seem silly to immediately stomp on it and act on impulse with the possibility of regretting it later.

So, trying to avoid creating an awkward silence, Tara decided to ask him some personal questions, because she wanted to know more. Jax was right when he said that if she believed everything people said without letting him tell his side of the story, she would be judgemental.

She knew for sure there was much more to him than people said or thought. More than anyone else, she should know how bad of an image people can create of someone, because she had experienced it herself.

Tara came back and sat on her spot on the couch. She turned towards Jax, leaning her head on her arm which was propped against the couch.

-"So, Jax. If we are going to do this" she gestured back and forth between them -"shouldn't we get to know each other?"

Jax turned so that he was facing her. Living room light cast a glow on her face, and Jax couldn't help but notice certain features of her face which he hadn't noticed before. These were some small things, like little wrinkles around her mouth or the sharpness of her jaw line, but they made her look even more attractive than she already was.

-"What do you wanna know, darlin'?" He said, smiling a crooked smirk.

Tara raised her eyebrows in a surprised manner and blinked a few times before pointing a finger at him and saying:

-"Jackson Teller, do not call me darlin' ever again. I understand you're used to flirting and calling your girlfriends and women you associate with that sort of names. But I'm not one of them. Understood?"

Jax eyed her cautiously, then shook his head, realising what she meant.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult. It's a force of habit."

Tara's features softened.

-"I get that. But we are not on that level of acquaintanceship for you to feel free to call me nicknames and use terms of endearment when referring to me. I don't like it."

She was of course right. Jax understood what she wanted to say. He knew well she wasn't one of those croweaters that hung around the TM or one of Collette's girls from the brothel. She was, plainly and simply, Tara. She deserved all the respect.

-"It won't happen again. Now, what do you wanna know about me?"

Glad that they had overcome their first obstacle, Tara dared to ask a question that had been bugging her since that first conversation they had at school.

-"You're not married, are you?"

Jax bit his lower lip. His history with Wendy has always been a touchy subject for him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. And yet, he wanted to connect with Tara, and if opening up and being honest was a way to achieve that, Jax most certainly wanted to try that way.

-"I was. Abel's mom and I were married, but it didn't last long."

Tara was curious. Her instincts warned her it was probably because of Jax's lifestyle, but she ignored them. _No judgements_, Tara reminded herself.

-"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

-"It's a... "-Jax paused to take a breath before continuing -"she started using. We split, she got clean, we reconciled, and then she started using again. Then, about a month later, I found out she was pregnant. I was supposed to look after her; she was supposed to look after herself. But the bitch used while she was pregnant with Abel."

Tara gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

-"Oh, my God! Is Abel ok? Did it have any effect on him?"

Jax was deeply touched by Tara's concern for his son.

-"He was born ten weeks premature with a tear in his stomach. He also inherited a heart defect from my side of the family."

Tara's eyes were filled with tears which threatened to fall down any second now.

-"My poor baby."

Jax's throat clenched when he looked at Tara. She was obviously thinking the worst and Jax hurried to reassure her that everything was ok now.

-"He had undergone a surgery and he spent a few months in hospital. Thankfully, he recuperated. He is fine now, but he has to take his medication every day."

Tara let out a breath of relief, wiping off a tear that had streamed down her left cheek.

-"That's good to know. Does she, I mean Wendy, ever visit Abel?"

Jax nodded repositioning himself. He tucked his left leg under him, stretching his right one beside the couch. His face was etched with hurt, remembering all the bad things his son and he went through because of Wendy.

-"From time to time. Wendy tries to form some kind of relationship with him, but Gemma won't let her. Neither will I.  
>I know I'm not guiltless myself. Some of those things happened because I turned my back on her when she needed me. I should have checked on her more often. I shouldn't have been so passive about my own kid. I realise I'd put too much responsibility on Wendy's shoulders.<br>However, she should've been smarter. It's not like she was some stupid croweater or a teenage girl who couldn't comprehend what having a child meant. That's why I'm so angry with her.  
>That kid has gone through so much because of her irresponsibility and immaturity. I can't risk leaving her alone with him or anything like that. I'm too afraid of what might happen."<p>

Tara nodded, giving him a comforting smile.

-"I understand. But don't you think Abel needs a mother? I told you, your mother is your mother, not his. You can't put the responsibility that's Wendy's on Gemma. Abel needs someone to call a mother, someone he can confide in. Gemma raised you. It's not her job to raise Abel too."

-"You're right. So far, I haven't met anyone who fulfils the necessary requirements for the position." - he said in a joking manner.

-"Jax, I'm being serious. I think you should let Abel meet Wendy, if she's been trying to get clean again. You know, Abel could be her motivation to move forward and leave drugs for good. Also, Abel would have another female in his life who could give him a new perspective. He can't grow up having only Gemma as a reference."

-"I agree with you. But Wendy is not a good choice. She's not even in consideration."

Jax said with determination in his voice that Tara decided not to push with 'Wendy situation'. Instead, she asked him about his family.

-"Do you have any siblings?"

A shadow of pain crossed his face. His eyes were already filled with tears. Tara wondered if she had said something wrong or invoked some sad memory.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" - she started but Jax interrupted her, seeing a hurt look on her face.

-"Tara, don't worry. It's not you. I'm just... Not used to talking about my family. Abel yes, but my dad and" -he paused, closing his eyes, making a great effort not to cry. Tara gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Jax opened his eyes, meeting Tara's gaze. After a few moments, he continued.

-"I had a brother. Thomas." When he said his name, Jax's face lit up. -"He was a few years younger than me. He loved doing shenanigans and playing pranks on our parents. Or the guys from the club." Jax smiled, as if remembering a particular memory.

-"One night, my mom found him on the floor in his room. She called 911 and they rushed him to the hospital. I remember us spending the whole night there: mom, dad, me, Clay... Even Unser showed up."

Tara shifted a bit, so that she was closer to him.

-"The doctor said he was lucky mom had found him when she did otherwise... There was a problem with his heart. He inherited a heart defect. Just like I did, and Abel. My mom had an open heart surgery. Anyway, he spent almost a week in the hospital, fighting for his life, but in the end..."- Jax took a deep breath, preparing himself to utter those words-"In the end he didn't make it."

Tears streamed down his face and he rushed to wipe them off with his palms but Tara stopped him. She hugged him and held him tight, her hand caressing his back in a soothing manner while her other hand rested on his neck.

-"It's ok, Jax. I understand. It's ok to cry." She whispered in his ear.

Jax let out choked sobs; his arms wrapped around Tara so firmly, like his life depended on her proximity. He closed his eyes, letting go of the pain he had held in him for more than ten years.

After awhile, they let go of each other and Jax let out a nervous laugh.

-"I'm sorry. This wasn't the kind of image I wanted you to have of me."

Tara was a bit confused. What kind of an image did he want her to have of him? This image compared to that of a murderer was far better, in Tara's opinion. This was a normal human reaction.

-"Jax. It is ok to feel pain. It is ok to cry. Losing someone important is bound to leave a mark on you."

Her words resonated with a kind of personal ache.

-"You don't have to talk about it anymore. I think that what happened with Thomas had a great effect on you and remembering certain memories you tried to repress... It's not easy losing someone. You feel like a part of you is missing. A part you'll never recover."

She bowed her head, looking at her crossed fingers. Jax noticed how her demeanour changed after that last sentence. Her posture was hunched; a painful expression passed her face.

-"Did something like that happen to you?"- He dared to ask.

To be continued...

(As always, let me if you liked the chapter. Love you all :3)


	20. Date Night This is Not a Date Part Three

**Note: **What is this? Another early update? Hihihihi

Thank you all for reviews, favourites and followings.

I wrote and posted two one shots set in season 7 with Jax and Gemma talking to Tara's ghost. So if you haven't read it and reviewed already, do me a favour and do it. It will mean a lot to me.

Guys, we are already on chapter 20! This is the longest anything I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself :D

Thank you all for sticking around and for your support. I hope I won't disappoint you.

Also: the historical data mentioned here is based on my knowledge from last semester from the course on Social and Cultural History of Great Britain after 1485 and some Wikipedia (since I had to refresh my memory :P)

**Next Update: Maybe Sunday**, but as always, no promises.

**Word Count: 1261**

Sorry for typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**Date Night? This is Not a Date! – Part Three**

Tara forced a small smile.

-"That obvious, ha?"

Jax took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

-"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She held onto his hand unconsciously when he tried to pull it back. Jax thought he overstepped the boundaries they had established that morning. But when Tara clenched his hand, he realised the subject was indeed too painful for her.

-"I think I avoided the subject for too long. My entire life to be exact. "- Tara said after a few moments of silence.

The memories seemed to be sitting on her chest, pressing it with all their weight, preventing her from breathing.

-"Listen, if it's too hard for you to talk about it-"

She shook her head, now holding Jax's both hands.

-"It's fine. I think I should talk about it. I need to talk about it."

Jax smiled encouraging her.

-"I'm listening."

-"I was nine when my mom died. She had a stroke. I found her dead on our kitchen's floor."

Her voice sounded forced, like she was willing herself to say those words. Jax caressed her knuckles with his thumbs, not breaking their eye contact.

-"When I saw her, just lying there... I-I couldn't move. It was like my feet were glued to the floor. I felt as if I was choking. My lungs burnt because there was no oxygen. I guess the shock made me stop breathing.  
>And I remember I kept looking at her, waiting for her to stand up, to say she just tripped or something like that. At one point I just screamed.<p>

My... father. H-he came downstairs and when he saw her, he pushed me aside and went to check on her breathing. Then, he called the ambulance. He was beside her the entire time: when the ambulance came and established her death; when they took her to mortuary; when they buried her."

-"He left me home, alone and frightened. He didn't let me come to her funeral. I couldn't even say goodbye to her. I knew he blamed me for her death even though I couldn't have anything to do with it."

Tears streamed down her face and Jax could barely watch her struggle with her emotions. He was angry with himself for invoking these memories.

Tara took a few seconds to compose herself then continued speaking.

-"After that, he started drinking. Like really, really drinking. Sometimes it would get messy."

Jax's heartbeat raced like crazy, thoughts swarming in his head.

-"Did he do somethin' to you?"

Tara bit her lip.

-"The usual. He would beat the crap out of me because I didn't do something or just because he felt like it. It was so damn hard to remember he was my dad. The person who was supposed to protect me, not hurt me. Later I learnt to deal with it, I learnt to strike back. I'm not very proud of that."

The words choked her. Jax reached up and gently wiped her tears. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it.

-"You were defending yourself. It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault."

They looked into each other's eyes, and Tara felt a sense of calmness washing over her. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue. Tara felt she could gaze at them for hours, watching them change colour, from piercing blue to almost grey.

She cleared her throat, focusing on the story.

-"Anyway, after I graduated, I moved to Chicago on scholarship and studied history."

-"What made you choose history?"

Tara grinned. She loved when people asked her that.

-"I'm fascinated by it. I'm fascinated by the fact that one decision, good or bad, one feeling, one event can drive people to do the strangest, most dangerous or most noble things and with it, influence an entire nation.

Take Henry VIII, the English king from Tudor dynasty, for example. He lived in the 16th century and was married to Catherine of Aragon but she couldn't give him any children no matter how hard she tried. Meanwhile, the king fell in love with Anne Boleyn and decided he wanted to marry her, but he couldn't because he was already married.

The Pope wouldn't grant him divorce because it was against the rules of the Catholic Church. So what does Henry do?"

Jax chuckled at her eagerness and fervour.

-"What does he do?"-he asked playfully, though he was honestly interested to know what that king did.

Jax never paid much attention at school. Probably because his professors were never this enthusiastic.

-"He forms a new church, the Church of England and proclaims himself the Supreme Head of that church. And because of that, because of his desire for Anne, the entire England had to succumb to him and this new church, rejecting the Pope and Roman church. That's how Protestant church was created."

-"I didn't know that."

-"Well, now you do. And after that, he issued a whole bunch of laws which prohibited any interaction with the Roman church and if anyone dared to break those laws, they were considered a traitor. He seized the land from monasteries; everyone who wanted to work for him on court had to swear an Oath of Supremacy by which they reject the Pope and any authority he has, accepting only the king as the Supreme Head of the church and the state. Though, Anne wasn't the only reason for his craziness but rather the reason served to the public. He envied the Pope for having greater power and more influence over people than him. He wanted it all for himself. "

She gestured with her hands the entire time, enveloped in the words she said.

-"Ms. Knowles, I might even ask you to give me classes on history."

Tara laughed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-"We'll see where our classes of 'get to know me' lead us. Then we can talk of history."- She said seriously, Jax nodding.

-"I'm all in." He grinned.

-"Are you an only child?"

"Yes. Though, during the time I lived in Chicago, I had a friend who was like a sister to me. She was the only person I could trust. I really miss her."

Tara smiled, Beth's face still fresh in her mind.

-"Why did you come here?" Jax asked.

A shiver passed through her body.

-"I-I can't talk about it yet. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Jax remembered her broken arm and some nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him it had something to do with her ex. He remembered what she said that morning, how things didn't end well. Putting two and two together, he started to get a clearer picture of what might have happened to Tara.

Since she obviously didn't want to say anything else on the subject, Jax dropped it for now.

-"It's alright. I think we've talked about our past enough."

Jax started talking about some funny situations he and the guys had over the years, wanting to brighten the mood.

Tara realised that, and was grateful for it. With the memory of Kohn constantly poking her mind, she seldom had opportunities to relax.

For the next three hours they spoke of nothing and everything, careful to avoid painful subjects. They laughed, surprising each other with weird and funny memories from their childhoods.

Before they knew it, they fell asleep. Tara's back was against the couch, her head on Jax's chest and around his waist and Jax's arms wrapped securely around her.

(Sooooooooooo, what do you all think? Comment, comment, comment!

Next: The Morning After Part One and Two, both of these chapters have some funny moments and also chapter 22=SMUT!)


	21. The Morning After - Part One

**Note**: Hi :D So, I know I said I'll update on Sunday, but this chapter just screamed at me to post it. I hope you don't mind :D

I like to write ahead, but since I don't have much time, I'm running out of chapters. From now on, the chapters will be about this length. Hopefully, after tomorrow's test, I'll have some time to write the one shot with Abel talking to Tara's ghost and post it on weekend.

Thank you all for reading this story, even if you don't review.

Thank you all who do review.

Thanks for favouriting and following this story.

I seriously cannot express the gratitude to every single one of you who appreciate my work. I know it's sometimes sloppy and it probably has some grammatical mistakes. I'll correct that as soon as I can.

The point is, thanks for the support. :D xo xo

I was wondering if any of you have some prompts you'd like me to write... PM me if you do.

**Word Count:1176**

Happy reading :3

**The Morning After – Part One**

Tara yawned opening her eyes slowly. She was enveloped in someone's arms. Lifting her head slightly, she was faced with Jax, who was still sleeping.

Somehow, after talking for hours last night, they ended up sleeping on her couch. Not that Tara minded.

They weren't covered with any blanket, which surprised Tara since she felt too warm. Then she realised it was because of Jax. His body warmed her up, and his arms held her tight.

Another thing that had happened during the night was that Tara's right arm somehow found its way around Jax's waist, her left was placed on his chest. It felt odd and nice at the same time.

It was unlike anything she had experienced with Josh or any of her boyfriends

Jax's arms were strong and were wrapped around her firmly, however not in a smothering way. The embrace was gentle, like he was afraid she'll break if he held her any tighter.

She could hear his steady heart beat and shallow breathing. Her throat clenched. Her emotions were mixed and overwhelming. She inhaled his scent, smiling. She felt safe, protected.

Tara bit her lip and slowly traced her fingers down his abdomen. She could feel his abs. The same ones she wanted to touch since he came to her classroom in that damn undershirt.

She gasped when he opened his eyes abruptly. When he realised she was looking at him, her hand on his abs, he flashed her his signature smirk.

-"See somethin' you like?"

His voice was hoarse, but it still resonated through Tara's body. Rolling her eyes, she tried to get up, which was in vain since Jax still had his arms secured tightly around her.

-"Am, Tara? Could you please not make any sudden moves?"

He asked, looking up. Tara gazed at him with furrowed brows, confused.

-"Why? Is something wrong?"

Her voice was etched with worry.

-"I-I..."

Jax couldn't meet her eyes. He never thought having a boner would be embarrassing for him. _Guess there's a first time for everything._

He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. _Come on, man. Not like you haven't been in this situation before. Just relax._

-"Jax? Are you hurt?"

Tara sounded scared which only increased Jax's embarrassment.

-"What? No. I'-I... You now that men sometimes have this... Am.."

He was about to explain himself when Tara interrupted him, slightly jumping.

-"What the..."

Tara yelped, looking down where their midsections met. Her eyes widened as the realisation hit her.

-"Oh. Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

This was an awkward situation; Tara fought hard not to burst out laughing. Jax heard her chuckle and his cheeks burned red. Tara put her hand on her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound, but her eyes were filled with tears.

-" . Say. Anything." Jax warned, though he had an amused look on his face.

-"Can I help you with... you know..." Tara said gesturing with her eyes towards his groin, still trying to control her giggling.

-"Well, there is one way you can help" Jax said in a playful, yet hopeful tone.

-"Jax, we are not having sex."-Tara said firmly, her hand on Jax's chest.

-"Well, you're not helping with that hand on my chest. Or rubbing my six pack."

It was Tara's turn to blush.

-"What? I did not...Get up Teller! Go to the bathroom and sort yourself out."

Tara pushed him off the couch and stood up, straightening her hoodie and tying her dishevelled hair in a bun.

Jax headed towards the guest bathroom, his back towards the door, his hands covering his groin. Before he entered the bathroom he cocked an eyebrow and dared to ask.

-"You sure about us not having sex?"

Tara shot him a deadly look.

-"I'm joking, I'm joking!"

He went to the bathroom and Tara went to prepare breakfast. Having no idea what Jax liked to eat, she decided to make scrambled eggs. She poured some orange juice and turned on the coffee machine.

Three minutes after, Jax walked out. He leaned on kitchen doorframe.

-"Hey, Tara?"

-"Yeah?"

Tara was reaching for the coffee mugs that were on the second shelf in the cupboard. She had to stretch a bit so her hoodie pulled up and revealed her lower back. Jax watched her, his eyes following up her legs, lingering on her ass before moving up, when he noticed something. It seemed to be a tattoo but Jax couldn't tell for sure.

If it was a tattoo, it was on a very intimate place on her body. Meaning, she didn't want to show it off. The fact that it could be a tattoo on Tara's body, made her look even hotter in Jax's eyes.

He was sure it wasn't some shit like a butterfly simply because Tara didn't seem like a girl who would have a tramp stamp or some random unimportant thing drawn permanently on her body.

So, it must have been something personal, dear to her.

He wanted to ask her if that indeed was a tattoo, but didn't. If they achieve a greater level of trust between them, if they come to be more than friends, Jax was sure Tara will open up to him and tell him whatever interested him. Insisting on anything at this point would mean being too pushy and annoying, and he had a feeling Tara wouldn't like that.

So, keeping his mouth shut about that, he preceded with the question he intended to ask before being distracted by her ass and possible tattoo.

-"Could I use your shower?"

She turned and stood silent for a few seconds, flushed. She was totally not imagining him naked. No. Totally not.

-"Am, sure. Let me get you a towel."

Since her bathroom was the only one with the shower, Tara led Jax to her bedroom.

It was spacious. Her bed with wooden heading and purple covers was pushed against the wall just across from the door. The grey nightstands were placed at either sides of it. The walls were painted bright purple and were adorned with simple paintings.

The closet was placed between the doors of the room and bathroom. Her white dresser held a hairbrush and some makeup. The wall that faced the bed held three shelves filled with all sorts of books.

It was clean and neat. There was no unnecessary junk or stuff that chicks usually liked to clutter their rooms with.

This room and Tara's entire home screamed simplicity. That didn't make it any less homey. It was very much like Tara, which made Jax smile.

Tara opened the closet and took out two white towels, handing them to Jax.

-"Here you go. There's spare toothbrush in the bathroom."

He thanked her and headed for the shower, while Tara turned back to her closet and took out clean underwear, navy green pants and black tank top. She combed her hair, tying it in a ponytail then went to the other bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

To be continued with -drum roll please- SMUT! Yes, you read it correctly, SMUT!

(Thoughts? Do you like where the story is headed and how it's told?

Next: So, Jax is taking a shower, in Tara's bathroom... What might possibly happen? :P xo xo)


	22. The Morning After – Part Two

**Note: **Hi everyone. Again, an early update.

I see we have some new followers. Thank you all for deciding to read this story and follow/favourite it. I really hope you're having fun reading it. Feel free to drop a PM or a review.

To say that I hate last Tuesday's episode would be an understatement. SPOLERS AHEAD: Poor Abel. I even feel pity for Juice. Bobby, sorry but I don't care. Not a month after Tara's death, he's selling Wendy the same crap story he told Tara of how Jax needs her? Fuck you, dude. Whatever happens to him, it will be on the Sons and Jax. I'll be glad to see their damn downfall because they brought it on themselves. I just hope the kids survive and grow up in a healthy danger-free environment.

**Dedicated to ****BethanyE (Guest)** whose birthday was on October 23 if I'm not mistaken. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE! I wish you all the best** and sorry I kept you waiting with the update :D

**Reviews:**

** **joellenettimclaughlin **-** "write how Jax feels waking up next to Tara" – Do you want your prompt to be related to this story or canon?

**xDaniElleLeiGh3x** - I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you about that shower scene. I hope you'll like what I wrote instead and I promise a shower scene will happen because that's something I'd like to write.

**Cody101-** Yes, Tara will eventually meet the Sons, but since my story is going slooooooooooooooowly, it will take some time. We'll see about Tig :D

**Guest** – No! Absolutely NO on Abel killing Gemma. That poor kid has been traumatised enough. He was born prematurely, barely survived, was kidnapped, is left without his mother and now his shit of a father, only to discover his grandma killed his mother. If that didn't fuck his psyche up, killing her definitely would. No! I want Gemma dead, but Abel can't be the one to do it. I'd much rather see Jax destroyed than the poor kids Tara gave her life for. But, Unser or Nero or anyone else killing her would also be great.

**BethanyE (Guest)** – I hope you like this chapter :D

Thank you all wonderful people for reviewing, you make my day :D

**Important:** This is only the third smutty scene I've ever written. The first two were for Sterek and even that was hard. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. But for now, it's what I felt most comfortable writing.

**Word Count: 2103** (now, how about this long chapter hiihih)

**Update: Next Thursday/Friday.**

Sorry for mistakes and typos.

Happy reading :3

**The Morning After – Part Two**

Tara made breakfast and set the table, then poured them both coffee. She guessed Jax drank black; it didn't seem like him to drink anything but.

She went to the bedroom to tell Jax the breakfast was ready. Just as she walked into the room, Jax walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair when he saw Tara standing by the door.

Her gaze trailed down his body, noticing "Abel" tattooed under his left collarbone. She gulped, cupping her throat which seemed to have a damn lump she just couldn't swallow. Her breathing quickened and when she met Jax's eyes she felt the same pull from the last time. Only this time it was much stronger, as if he was calling for her with his eyes, his body.

His eyes darkened and a mischievous grin appeared on his gorgeous face.

-"Tara-" was all he managed to say before she ran towards him and kissed him passionately.

Her hands grabbed his damp hair, pulling him towards her. Jax held her by her hips doing the same.

The kiss was much more powerful, more consuming than the one they shared just a few days ago. Their eyes were closed, giving in to their emotions completely. Their hearts were beating like crazy from the sheer lust. Jax's hands crept beneath her tank top and moved up slowly. Tara felt her skin burn at his touch. She moaned, enjoying the sensation his fingers left on her back.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she rubbed against him. Jax cupped her face then tilted it, tracing wet kisses from her jaw to her neck. Tara breathed raggedly trying to catch her breath.

Dirty thoughts swirled her mind and it made her desire for Jax even bigger. To think this would be easy was foolish. They can't be just friends. Not if this was going to happen every time they were around each other.

Jax pulled up her shirt and tossed it aside, breaking their kiss just to look at her. His gaze trailed up her body. She was standing before him in her bra, her lips swollen.

Jax's chest rose as he soaked in the sight before him.

-"Jesus, you're fucking beautiful." he said with hooded eyes.

Tara wanted to laugh. Jax Teller giving a compliment without cursing wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as it was now. The sentence boosted Tara's confidence in their next step.

Jax gave her a small smirk before pulling her to him and kissing her hard on the lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Tara tossed her hair aside, kissing Jax just below his ear while his hand went behind her back, unhooking her bra, the other caressing her ass.

She smelt her shower gel on him and smiled against his neck. It was satisfying to know he'll be smelling like this the whole day. Somehow it felt like she was marking her territory involuntarily. Nevertheless, she didn't mind.

Jax carried her to the bed, taking her bra off. His mouth immediately went for her nipple, nibbling and gently sucking it. Tara closed her eyes and whimpered, pulling Jax's hair slightly.

-"Jax-" she said between breaths-"Fuck!"

Jax lifted his head, hovering over her, his eyes meeting hers. His face was flushed, his hair a mess, courtesy of Tara.

-"Are you sure about this?" he asked, trying to mask how badly he wanted her.

If they were going to do this, he wanted to be sure she wants it, and not that he was pressuring her.

-"I was the one who started it, remember? You?"

She was trying to sound careless and hide the possible disappointment in her voice, afraid he might say no. Her insides were already burning from Jax's mere proximity.

Jax laughed.

-"Are you fuckin' kiddin'me? I wanted you since I saw you at the shop."

And that was true. The images of her, standing before him so confident, telling him things as they are and not sugar-coating them; her in that fucking purple dress he wanted to rip off and have her there in the classroom; the way she held herself when listening to him talk about his life, and later, when she talked about hers.

There were many things about Tara Knowles which Jax found fascinating. That was one word he never used to describe a woman, and yet he just did.

Tara rolled her eyes.

-" Yeah, right. Just shut up and get on with it!"

-"Oh, bossy much, Ms. Knowles? As you wish."

Jax kissed her lips, cupping her breast, gently teasing her nipple with his fingers. Tara shuddered. She hasn't been with a man in a long time. She wasn't ready, but with Jax it felt right.

He teased her mouth with his tongue. First, he kissed her slowly, enjoying the sensation their lips and mouths did together. And then he couldn't control himself anymore. He sensed Tara couldn't too. Their desire for one another was too great to go slowly.

As the kiss became more passionate, their bodies went full mode, already prepared to combust. Their teeth clashed but it didn't matter. Their tongues played a wild game.

His hands were gentle, tenderly caressing her body that it seemed to her he was afraid he'll hurt her if he gets just a little rougher.

The truth was, he wanted to remember the feel of her soft peach coloured skin under his hands. He didn't know why, he just did.

He trailed wet kisses down her jaw, her throat, her breasts. His beard tickled her and turned her on at the same time. Tara closed her eyes as to savour the moment. She kept thinking this was very much like her fantasies. Except this was better, way better.

Jax was kissing her belly, his hands caressing her calves and travelling up lazily, igniting her skin with every contact his fingers made.

It was like small shots of current that kept her nerves on high alert, waiting for something more, something much stronger.

He massaged her inner thighs, his thumbs drawing slow circles, every so often brushing against her sex.

-"You smell so good." Jax said, kissing the apex of her thighs.

The mere words could have led her to climax. His voice was hoarse; his breath sent another wave of shivers all over her body.

He lifted his head and their gazes met. They were both already flushed. Jax gave her his naughty grin and Tara felt a bit embarrassed that Jax could have this effect on her.

It was surreal to Jax that he finally got to be with Tara. She was so... out of his league. She wasn't easy and he was glad she was the one who made the move. It made him think that maybe she too felt the intensity of that amazing connection between them.

-"Jax" Tara said between breaths and the look of her boosted his ego.

She said his name in what sounded to him the most erotic way possible. And seeing what he did to her, how it affected her... He knew he wanted more.

He wanted to hear her say it again and again until it became her personal mantra. He wanted to see her unravel beneath him. He desperately wanted her to want him.

It seemed crazy to him to think this way. She was just a woman, like Collette or one of many he'd been with over the years.

But just as he thought of the comparison, he knew that wasn't true.

Tara was Tara. Incomparable to anyone else. The effect she had on him was something he had never experienced. The fact that he wasn't immune to her struck him hard.

-" You. Are. Stunning." – he said between kisses he left on the sensitive skin of her sex, before he pushed two fingers inside her and as a moan escaped her lips, he preceded with satisfying her.

...

Tara and Jax lay side by side on Tara's bed, hands entwined, catching their breaths. They were both naked, Tara's clothes and Jax's towel somewhere on the floor.

Tara was pretty confused. With the events from just a few minutes ago still vivid in her head, she pondered how to behave now. They couldn't go back and act like friends. Friends don't do what they did. She smiled, blushing at the memory.

Jax's phone rang breaking her reverie. He jumped of the bed and searched his pockets. Finding the phone, he answered it.

Tara propped on her arm, admiring his physique. He had broad shoulders, a Sons of Anarchy tattoo on his back and his ass was mighty fine.

Tara noticed how his muscles immediately tensed when the person who called said something.

-"Jesus fuckin' Christ. I'll be right there."

He ran his hand through his hair in an annoyed manner. Turning towards Tara, his face gave out a worried look.

-"I'd love to talk and continue our little session"- said Jax with a crooked smile -"but somethin' happened and I have to go."

Tara was a bit distracted with his front, again blushing at the thought of what they did, what she did with Jax.

A pang of disappointment clutched her heart, though there was no reason for it, she reminded herself.

This was purely physical or at least it should be. This was only the beginning of their...

Again, Tara was confused as to what this between them is. It wasn't a relationship, it wasn't a friendship, they weren't mere acquaintances but they didn't know that much about each other to be classified as anything more.

-"Don't worry about me, Teller. I'm a big girl."

She smiled, wondering if she succeeded in sounding as if him leaving didn't sadden her.

-"I know that."

Jax finished dressing himself, then headed to the living room to retrieve his kutte. Tara followed him soon after, dressed in the clothes she'd worn before walking into her room to find half naked Jax.

They stood facing each other. His hair was still tousled so Tara reached up to slick it back. The act was intimate, they both realised that as their gazes met.

Jax took her hand and kissed her palm, not breaking their stare.

-"Tara" he started as Tara felt shivers pass through her body from the kiss and the sound of his voice saying her name.

Tara interrupted him, wanting to avoid any awkwardness that could come out of their morning session. She was aware of his reputation and just because she was who she was, Tara didn't want him to feel any kind of obligation towards her.

-"Jax, you don't have to say anything. We're both adults. I get that this isn't what taking things slowly looks like. And I also know that I rushed things this morning."

Jax grinned, still holding her hand.

-"You don't see me complaining."

-"Jax-"

He didn't let her finish.

-"Tara, what happened, happened. I'm glad it did. I'm not gonna expect us to be exclusive all of a sudden. You are free to do whatever you want. I know that we're on shaky grounds here. But I'd really like us to rekindle this."

Tara gave him a half smile.

-"I thought you had to go."

Jax laughed at her words, realising she was trying to change the subject.

-"Very subtle."

She walked him to the door.

-"I'll call you." - he said, and kissed her softly on the lips before driving away.

Though some of her fantasies came true, Tara didn't feel as well as she should have.

Things were moving too fast, which she knew was her fault. She scolded herself. She shouldn't have been so impulsive, so easy. It seemed foolish that she was the one who broke their agreement, when she was the one who insisted on Jax giving her time.

Thinking about her situation with Jax gave her another headache.

Pushing those thoughts aside in order to relax, she called the school to let them know she would be coming to work tomorrow.

(Soooooo? You likey? You don't likey? Have I disappointed you? Whatever your thoughts are, share them with me. :D

Next: Things are changing... There will be some talk about Gemma. Also Jax and Tara. )


	23. There Have Been Some Changes

**Note:** Hi everyone. II hope you're all feeling happy because I feel like I've been hit by an effing train. Here's a little update. I know you might find this chapter a bit boring, but I have no time to write so take what you can get.

**Update:** Next week with Gemma and Unser! Yey, new canon character introduced :D Also, Chapter 25 features Donna :D

Sorry for typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**There Have Been Some Changes**

Two weeks later

Since she came back to work, Tara returned to her regular position of a history professor. She didn't go back to work in the preschool area since the school managed to find a permanent teacher. Nevertheless, she still visited regularly and stayed awhile talking to the kids. She missed them all very much.

Abel was the one who insisted on using all that time to be with her, pushing other children out of his way. Tara found it sweet, but still agreed with Abel that his behaviour towards his friends wasn't nice and that he should try to be more polite.

The most interesting twist that happened during this period was that she formed some kind of a friendship with Gemma.

It was during her first week back, when she came to visit Abel and the other kids. She was playing with them when she noticed Gemma leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, looking at her.

At first, Tara was a bit frightened, thinking Gemma came to argue with her. But then the woman smiled at her, taking Tara by surprise. The weirdest thing was that Gemma actually said 'Hi' to her, with a genuine grin on her face.

Tara didn't know how to act. Since Gemma was nice to her, Tara figured she's supposed to be nice too.

The next time she saw Gemma, Jax's mom invited her for a coffee. Tara weighed pros and cons, deciding to accept the invite.

Surprisingly, they spent a pleasant hour talking mostly about Abel. Gemma told her about his early childhood and shenanigans. Tara couldn't help but ask her about Abel's birth and health. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jax. She just wanted to hear Gemma's opinion and feelings about the whole situation.

Gemma was pissed at Wendy and judging by the way she spoke about everything, Tara didn't doubt Gemma was capable of hurting Wendy for everything that had happened to her grandkid because of the 'crack whore'.

When Tara asked Gemma about Jax's father, Gemma told her he died when Jax was just a teenager, which had affected him deeply; though she quickly dismissed the subject, telling Tara that when he feels more comfortable, Jax would tell her everything himself.

Tara couldn't help but think that whatever happened was hard for Jax and his family; Gemma avoiding the subject only confirmed Tara's thoughts. Tara could only hope that Jax will eventually trust her enough to share his burden with her. She also hoped she would be able to do the same.

Tara hadn't seen Jax in all that time, though she did talk to him on the phone every other night. He was away from Charming on some club business and didn't know when he was coming back.

At first it was pretty weird talking to him after that morning, because she was still uncertain of her feelings.

It was more than 'I like you', less than 'I love you'. Tara had never said those words to anyone simply because she never felt the need for it. Then again, she never felt the need to jump some guy and she did just that. After a few awkward sentences, they established a certain pace.

Jax would usual call at ten or eleven at night so Tara struggled to finish all her chores by the time Jax phoned her. Sometimes, the calls would came much later.

They would talk about everything and nothing. Tara would usually talk how her day went and Abel. She'd tell him how Gemma and she had taken him to the park and even had coffee together, making Jax gasp in shock the first time he had heard it.

He'd never imagined Gemma being able to talk to Tara without snarkiness and sarcasm in her voice, let alone spending time with her. Certain suspicions poked his mind.

Jax knew his mother well. She wasn't the kind of woman to make haste friendships; she wasn't the kind of woman to make friends with other women because she was used to being the centre of attention.

Always surrounded by the guys from the MC who adored her; croweaters who respected her; having Unser on the palm of her hand and numerous Charming residents who knew her life story and most of whom she had helped many times over the years so that they would now do anything for her. She raised thousands of dollars for the local elementary school, high school, clubs, the homeless...

Still, she kept her distance from people because her place in the MC was what she prided herself on. As the queen of SAMCRO, the wife of two former presidents, Gemma Teller Morrow didn't want to mingle with those she considered below her.

She had made it very clear to Jax in their many discussions, that she didn't like Ms. Knowles's attitude towards her nor the woman's interference in the lives of her son and grandson. So the sudden change was more than enough to make Jax suspicious of Gemma's intentions with Tara.

Jax on the other hand didn't have much to tell her about.

His day consisted of enforcing violence, shooting at people and tending to the mess the drug business had become. He didn't want to burden Tara with the filth of MC dealings.

He would just tell her that he misses her and how he hopes he will come back soon.

And he did miss her, like he never missed anyone before.

Sure he missed Abel. He was his son, after all; the kind of love he felt for him was unconditional and eternal. The little man was all Jax had. He was the only innocent, pure and untainted part of his life. Jax was afraid that he too will be drawn into the outlaw life lest Jax puts this whole drug deal with the cartel and the Mayans to rest.

However, his feelings for Tara were something else.

Wendy never made him feel physical pain just because he was away from her.

Whenever he called Tara, during those few seconds it took her to answer, he would hold his breath, fearing she might not answer. And when she did pick up, he would start breathing normally again.

Hearing her voice made him forget all the shit that went down that day. His heart would skip a beat just by hearing her say his name.

Sometimes he'd purposely steer their conversation in the more naughty direction.

He would tease her and try to start phone sex, but Tara would just laugh and threaten to hang up. Jax wanted to talk to her for as long as possible, so he would shrug it off as a joke, though that wasn't true.

Ever since their little sexy time from couple of weeks ago, he just couldn't stop thinking about Tara.

The image of her soft peachy skin, her perky tits and her jade green eyes gave him something to think about while he was alone in his bed at night.

Hearing her voice, remembering how she moaned and screamed his name was satisfying beyond measure. And he wanted it to happen again and again.

He really wanted her, wanted to spend time with her, but his usual methods didn't quite work on her and he had no idea what to do. His charm proved ineffective since Tara saw right through it.

The only reason their sexy morning happened was because she wanted it. No matter how bad he wanted her, if she had said no, he would have backed away. Reluctantly yes, but there was no why he would have done anything if she didn't want to either.

Jax couldn't wait to go back home and spend some time with Abel and Tara. Being with two of them made him feel normal. The worries of the day and all that shit disappeared from his mind when he was with them.

It was what he needed; to not think when the next shipment would come and if everything was going to happen according to plan, or if the Feds or some other fucking agency would find some way to get them.

Jesus, Jax really missed them.

(As always, please leave a review to express your opinion. Love you all xoxo)


	24. Gemma, What Are You up to?

**Note:** Hi people :D I hope you're all doing great :D

Yesterday I wanted to post the second chapter to Crazy Much? But somehow I deleted it :/ So, I'll have to rewrite everything which will take some time.

Also, I managed to write two chapters of SMF over the weekend and they are so fluff and cute and OMG! I seriously think you'll love them :D

**Update:** Next week, Wednesday/Thursday, depending on my free time.

**Word Count: 1466**

**Dedicated to:** my girl jcampbell943 for always being so kind and nice to me and leaving awesome reviews and comments. She's on FFN under pen name **princessjazzie**, so please do me a favour and check out her stories if you haven't already 'cause they are amazing :D :D

Sorry for typos and mistakes.

**Happy Reading :3**

**Gemma, What Are You up to?**

-"Wayne, I need you to do this for me. What harm can it do? I just want to know what her deal is." - Gemma insisted, like she had been doing for the past five minutes since she came to Unser's trailer, which was parked at TM's parking lot.

Gemma was pretty restless for the past couple of weeks since Jax left for San Francisco, leaving her taking care of Abel as was always the case.

She knew Tara stopped being a teacher in her grandson's class, but she still visited him there. Abel was pretty excited every time he saw her and he talked about her nonstop.

That didn't irritate Gemma. Over the course of those weeks she became friendlier with her and realised Tara was a nice person. In more than one thing she reminded Gemma of herself when she was younger.

Tara was a fighter. She was brave, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind to anyone, Gemma included.

That was a great surprise because people usually feared Gemma.

Since the day Tara brought Abel home, pissed at her and Jax for not coming to get him, Gemma noticed Tara's attachment to Abel and the fact that she cared for him enough to yell at his father for being irresponsible.

At the beginning, Gemma seriously disliked Tara, to the point she was ready to go to the school and threaten them into firing her. But after seeing how she treated Abel and how happy he was around her, she softened a bit towards her, even invited her a few times for coffee at her house.

They managed to have civilised conversations.

Tara inquired about Abel and, truth be told, Gemma was glad to have someone other than men from MC to talk about her grandson.

She didn't have any female friends because most of the town's women were either stuck up bitches who thrived themselves on false purity and innocence or croweaters and whores who did everything they could to get the Sons' attention.

Donna was the only woman aside from Gemma who was in the MC's inner circle and who was fully aware of the burden this kind of life held for an old lady.

Since her best friend Luanne was killed, Gemma felt herself withdrawing more and more from everyone.

Somehow, Donna managed to bring her back from her depressive state by talking to her, taking her to manicure or encouraging her to make fund raisers for various causes.

These days, whenever she came for Abel, she would find Tara there, playing or talking to him, making him burst in uncontrollable giggles. Gemma saw that Tara treated Abel with great care, hugging him and kissing him. Gemma couldn't deny the bond that had formed between the two.

In the last few days, however, Gemma noticed that Tara became jumpy. She would frantically look around her when they were out in the park or on the parking lot in front of the school.

The behaviour was quite suspicious, so Gemma decided to do what she had intended to do weeks ago but didn't because of her growing fondness towards Tara.

She went to Unser to find out more about Tara. However, Unser was reluctant to help.

-"Gemma, why do you need that? I can see she's a nice person. Why would you want to dig dirt on her?" - said Unser, taking a smoke.

-"That's not what I'm doing. Believe it or not, I actually started to like her. That's why I'm asking you to investigate her. I can see something's bothering her and she won't say anything. I'm worried."

Unser swallowed his pills which he had been taking for a month now. Apparently, they were some new shit on the market that ought to help with his cancer. Of course, he didn't believe it, though he still took them. He proceeded to take another smoke, his eyebrows lifting in obvious surprise at Gemma's words.

-"You? Liking her? Why do I doubt that?"

Gemma pouted her lips.

-"Believe me, I'm surprised myself. I honest to God thought I hated her. But when I saw her with Abel... It just... He never had a mother. That crack whore never cared for him. She says she's recovering, but I don't know if I should trust her.

Wayne, he gets so happy when he sees her. He talks about her all the time. Tara this and Tara that. Remember how he used to be all shy and kept to himself? He's not like that with her. And I see that she cares for him."

Pausing, she lit a cigarette.

-"I'm old, Wayne. No matter how hard I try or how much I want to, I'll never be his mother. I hate to even say that, but it's the truth. If anything should happen to me, I want to know that Abel and Jax will be taken care of. I love that boy like he was my own child, but I know he's not. And if there's someone who is capable of being there for him, I feel it could be her.

I know there's something goin'on between her and Jax. Maybe he's thinking of getting more serious with her, I don't know. The point is, she looks like a good person and since she's already in my son's and my grandson's life, I think I should at least know about her. And if there's anything I should be worried about."

Unser sighed, scratching his balding head and Gemma knew she had convinced him.

-"Ok. I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

Gemma smiled and kissed him, then exited the trailer. She was supposed to meet with Donna and her kids to go to the park.

Contemplating for a few seconds, she tossed the remainder of cigarette and stepped on it with her heel to put it out, dug her phone out of her oversized purse and dialled Tara.  
>...<p>

Wayne Unser was a police officer in Charming PD for thirty five years. Born and raised in this small and anything but 'charming' town, he could honestly say that he has seen it all: kidnappings, hits, retaliations, drug busts. Those were just the usual happenings here. Not much could surprise him anymore.

Or so he thought.

Since he was a local plus a cop, he knew everything and everyone, including Gemma Teller Morrow.

He remembers her as a gorgeous girl who had John Teller wrapped around her finger.

He remembers her as a grieving mother who slept in her son's bedroom for three months before accepting he won't ever come back.

He knows her as an angry old lady who was ready to kill any croweater that dared to come near her man.

He knows her as a loving grandmother who would do anything for her grandkid.

Wayne Unser knew and understood Gemma.

He saw her become the woman she was today. He knew her tricks, her white lies, her half truths.

If you'd ask him what he thought of Gemma, he would probably say that she was a good person who had been through some difficult, life changing things which made her become this tough and occasionally dangerous person.

Her family was sacred to her, the clubhouse was her shrine, her husband was her king and she was his queen, standing on the pedestal of the MC, defiantly looking at her subjects, the croweaters and passers-by who wouldn't ever stick around long enough for her to remember their names let alone their faces.

Unser knew well that Gemma hated competition.

She had to be the centre of attention, the queen bee, the one everyone sought, wanted and obeyed.

She didn't like other women; never liked their company. Gemma preferred hanging with the guys, tending to their injuries like a mother; that is what she was to those guys.

There was a reason none of the ex wives of the members stayed more than a year or so in Charming next to their husbands.

Gemma always argued with them, getting on their nerve. She saw them as nothing more than pathetic losers who had no balls to be strong and stand by their men.

Not three weeks ago, Gemma talked shit about the newcomer, saying she'll do whatever it takes to get rid of her.

So one can comprehend Unser's reluctance to accept what Gemma said.

How could it be possible for her to change her opinion on Tara all of a sudden?

As it's always been, Unser had a soft spot for Gemma. In spite of all of her mistakes and her lies, he just couldn't say no to her.

He decided he'll get to work first thing in the morning.

Today he needed to rest. The new therapy was making him sick.

(So, what do we think of Gemma now? Did she really change her mind about Tara? How about Unser? Comment, comment, comment :D

Next: Tara meets Donna and there's something at the end of the chapter... Love you all xoxo)


	25. The Old Ladies Meet

**Note: Hello :D New chapter!**

**Big thanks to everyone for reviewing and following.**

**Update: **There will be another update next week and then nothing until my midterms are over. Sorry guys :/

I haven't watched the last three episodes of SoA but I am aware of what's happening thanks to tumblr. Honestly. WTF? I can't even ... This show is irritating me so much!

**Word Count:2185**

Sorry for typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**The Old Ladies Meet**

Tara agreed to meet with Gemma and Abel at the park, though she was more excited to meet Donna.

Gemma had mentioned her before, saying that aside from her, Donna was the only old lady left. Since Tara was curious as to what the life of an old lady looked like, meeting Donna and getting a chance to talk to her about it might help her sort her thoughts out about all of it.

Aside from her interaction with Jax, Gemma, and Abel, for the past couple of weeks Tara didn't have much going on in her life.

She was too absorbed in her job, grading papers and overseeing a school play she volunteered to direct, that she just didn't have the time to go out with any of her colleagues or accept David's wife's invite for dinner at their place, though she very much wanted to.

Also, she had been receiving phone calls from an unknown number, which would end abruptly as soon as she'd pick up the phone.

That wouldn't have been some big of a deal, hadn't those calls been happening at random times, mostly during the night when any normal person was asleep.

The calls irritated her and made her cranky. She couldn't remember having a good night sleep since the bastard obviously wanted to play with her nerves.

Tara quickly showered and combed her hair, then put on some clean clothes and rushed to meet with Gemma and Abel.  
>...<p>

The sky was coloured with the brightest shade of blue, cool breeze bringing much needed fresh air. The sun was shining brightly.

If it weren't for some puddles and fallen leaves scattered all over the street and pavement, one could think it was a spring morning, rather than an autumn afternoon.

Tara wore her most comfortable jeans and navy blue sweater.

Yesterday evening she made a blueberry cheesecake, one of the few cakes she knew how to make because it didn't require baking.

She intended to bring it over to Gemma's house since she made it for Abel. It was a nice coincidence Gemma invited her to go to the park today.

Tara packed the cake in a basket, along with freshly made lemonade and plastic cups. She hoped Donna and the kids would like the cake.

During Jax's absence, Tara visited several car dealerships, looking for a cheap, and yet good car. She came upon an ad in newspapers where an older woman was selling her husband's old car. It was a 67 Chevy Impala which looked amazing. It needed some furbishing, but Tara was pleased.

After bargaining with the woman for more than ten minutes, they settled on seventy-five hundred dollars. The price made an enormous hole in Tara's savings, but she really needed the car, so there was no use crying about it.

Arriving to the largest park in the area, Tara parked next to a red sedan and turned off the engine.

She took the basket from the backseat and her purse than slowly walked to a picnic table where Gemma was already sitting crossed legged, puffing out cigarette smoke.

There were some red apples on the table, along with a bag of candy.

Looking around, she saw Abel chasing after a much older boy, probably about nine or ten years old. A girl stood by the slide, pointing her finger at them and laughing.

Tara placed the basket on the table, then sat next to Gemma.

-"Hi" - she said to Gemma.

Gemma grinned widely, placing her cigarette on an improvised ashtray made of aluminium foil wrapper, then drawing Tara into a tight embrace.

-"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

-"A bit tired."

Tara was still caught off guard by Gemma's change of behaviour towards her.

Gemma's attitude went from hate and disdain to _I-like-you-lets-hug-all-the-time-and-braid-each-other's-hair_ in matter of days, which was odd and suspicious.

Tara's senses were on high alert all the time, waiting for her new BFF to show teeth at any moment. The moment never came and Tara didn't know whether to be glad or afraid.

-"Didn't get any sleep?" asked Gemma worriedly, furrowing her eyebrows and taking another smoke.

She was dressed in her usual attire: black shirt, black jeans, black leather jacket and black heels. Tara wondered if Gemma ever got hot under Californian sun, since she the only colours she ever saw on her were black and beige.

Tara ruffled her hair. She fought back a yawn.

-"Barely. It's these calls. One day everything's fine, no calls. The next, I feel like screaming out of pure anger and annoyance. I would turn the damn thing off, but during the day the kids and the others that are working on the play call me, and by night..."

Tara paused, blushing. Gemma smirked, already knowing what Tara meant to say.

-"Jax calls. I get it. But honey, I'm worried. Shouldn't you talk to the police?"

Tara's eyes widened in surprise at Gemma's words.

-"If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me never to involve police. Also, what would I say to them?"

She took one of the apples, wiped it with her hand and bit it hard. Chewing slowly, her gaze followed Abel and his friends as they played in the sandbox.

A woman, whom Tara recognised from that time she saw her talking to Jax a few houses down her street, was sitting at the edge of the playground, talking on the phone.

-"Tara-"

Gemma started but Tara shook her head.

-"Can we please forget about this? It's a beautiful day and the only thing I want to do is enjoy it."

Gemma pouted her lips in her usual fashion, but nodded.

-"Fine."

Pointing her finger at the woman who was now standing with her back to them, Tara asked:

-"Is that Donna?"

-"Yeah. She's talking to Ope."

Just as Gemma said that Donna turned (apparently finished with the conversation) and walked towards them, a smiled plastered on her face.

Tara stood up to greet her, extending her hand but Donna ignored it and enveloped Tara in a friendly embrace.

-"I'm so glad to meet you, Tara. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Taken aback, Tara hugged her too though she didn't know how to react.

-"Nice to meet you, Donna. What did you hear about me?"

She genuinely wanted to know since she herself knew little about Donna.

-"That you're a nice, decent woman who has Jax Teller on the palm of her hand." - said Donna jokingly.

-"Am, what? No! I-" Tara tried to defend herself but Gemma jumped in.

-"No need to deny it. We all know it's true."

Tara turned to face Gemma thinking she was trying to start a fight.

The look on Gemma's face and a warm smile she offered to Tara, without any trace of malice made Tara feel... She didn't know what. Accepted? Like Gemma really gave up on trying to mess with Tara and her 'relationship' with Jax and Abel.

-"Ope says he talks about you nonstop. It's nice to see him act like a school boy." Donna giggled, followed by both Tara and Gemma.

-"I honestly have no idea how to respond to that."

Donna laughed, sitting opposite Tara. Gemma went to check on the kids.

-"You don't have to. Your face says it all."

Once again, Tara blushed. _Was it that obvious_, she thought. Only, instead of thinking she actually said it out loud.

Donna took one of Gemma's cigarettes and lit it. Smiling fondly at Tara, she said:

-"Well, yes. Don't be shy about it. I for one am glad Jax found a nice woman and not some fucking croweater. Those whores don't know where their head begins and their ass ends. They're all just a sad twist on gold-diggers."

They both laughed at Donna's words, though Tara was more than curious to see those oh-so-often-mentioned croweaters.

What did they look like? Was Jax ever serious with any of them?

She knew well it was stupid to even think about that since Jax and she were just getting to know each other and asking around about his ex girlfriends or women he had slept with over the years went totally against her 'we shouldn't move too fast' policy.

-"Jax mentioned you on the phone a few times. He really loves you and Ope. I'm happy to know he's not alone in this world."

Tara's words were honest ones. The way Jax talked about Donna, Opie and their kids was the same as when he talked about Abel or Thomas. There was certain warmth to it.

Not like when he talked about the club.

Tara knew his feelings for his MC brothers were strong, but he himself admitted that thinking about the Sons and their safety sometimes overshadowed his feelings towards Abel's safety and he hated it.

He hated that when he was with these guys, he was only supposed to think of them and club business because then there was no place for thinking of his son.

And when he was with Abel, the thought of something going wrong during some job while he was away just nagged at him.

Tara understood the burden was too heavy for one man alone. A man who had other things to worry about not just the club.

-"Yeah. Ope, Jax and I have known each other since diaper days. We went to school together; Opie and I started dating our second year of high school, got married when we were seniors. Jax and Ope dropped out and became prospects, but I stayed and graduated."

The last sentenced was spoken with certain degree of pride, and Tara smiled at Donna. In that moment, Tara knew she liked this woman and would like to be her friend.

Something in Donna's voice, the way she said that she graduated, gave Tara an impression that people didn't expect her to get far because she was involved with guys like Opie and Jax. It reminded Tara that people saw her like a failure too, just because her father was a dead beat drunk.

-"I hope you don't mind me asking, but... How do you manage to live this kind of life? I mean, don't get me wrong. I was judgemental at first, but if anything, my talks with Jax taught me to listen first and judge later. And I don't want to offend you or anything like that. But, the constant danger, not knowing if everything will be ok..."

Donna finished her cigarette and tossed the cigarette bud in the nearby bin, then turned to Tara.

-"It's fine. I ask myself the same questions sometimes. The answer is simple. I love Ope. I love my kids. I know we're not the perfect family, but we love each other and that's what matters. I've talked to Opie about moving away, starting somewhere fresh, but... " - she sighed, picking at her nail polish.

-"It's hard to get out of something you've dedicated your life to. But, we've been saving some money, and soon... Jax is trying to lead SAMCRO in the right direction before he steps down. That's hush hush for now, but he wants a normal life too. He wants Abel to be safe and grow up without having to look back and be scared something bad was going to happen to him. The three of us, we have a plan. We just need time."

Donna looked full of hope, hope of something better and Tara wished with all her heart that it would come true.

-"How about you? Why did you come here?" - Donna asked Tara.

Tara stiffened momentarily. Every time people asked her that, she knew she had to lie. The risk of Josh finding her just because someone was curious about her...

She breathed out slowly, calming her nerves before saying anything.

-"Let's just say, I had some bad experience and needed to get away."

There. Tara hoped her sentence gave Donna a hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

Donna understood what Tara meant and didn't push the subject further.

Instead, they talked about high school years of the three friends, Kenny and Ellie, about Gemma and her status as the Queen of MC.

Their talk returned to the MC orbit and Jax. Then Donna said:

-"Jax cares about you. He likes you. I can see you like him too. Please, don't let his role in the MC overshadow who he real is. I know it's hard. But, please, don't leave him."

Tara was surprised by Donna's plea. Before she could say anything, Abel ran towards her and gave her a tight hug.

-"Tara! I missed you!"

Tara laughed, hugging her little boy.

-"I missed you too, baby."

Thoughts of Jax, the MC and everything else aside, Tara spent the whole day with her new 'friends' and the boy whom she cared about more and more each day. They ate the cake, drank lemonade and played.

Unbeknownst to her, not far from the place where she parked her car, sat Josh Kohn, planning his next move.

(First of all: Let's just pretend for the sake of the fanfic that Tara has enough savings to buy a Chevy impala :P

What did you think of my depiction of Donna? How about Tara and Donna's conversation? Leave me some feedback :D

Next: Two amazing chapters all Jax and Tara and Abel and they are so OMG I fangirled while writing them. XOXO

p.s. If you haven't read the first chapter of my SoA AU Canon Divergence fic _Hearts Go Crazy_, do me a favour and read it and if possible leave some feedback, it will be much appreciated. Thx :D )


	26. Babe, I'm Home

**Note: **I know I said I'll post the chapter sometime later this week, but I couldn't help myself :P

I'm so glad you liked _Hearts Go Crazy_. I have so much planned for that story, I just need to find the time to write it. But it will be steamy and a lot more passionate and possessive than _Set Me Free_. I hope you'll stick around to see the new sides of Jax and Tara since I wanted to depict them differently than in this story.

Also, I'm happy to know you liked my depiction of Donna. I wanted to make her a person who'll embrace Tara immediately seeing how she knows Jax and knows he doesn't get attached to some random chicks. So, Donna and Tara are friends :D

Upon reading one of your comments, I saw that I should have probably reminded you where Jax was during the past couple of chapters. As stated in chapter 23, Jax was away on some club business. Sorry if I confused you with this.

**Reviews:**

**kdr2730** – Thank you for your comment on Chapter 24, it really made my day :D

**newfiegi**rl – I'm glad you like the stories :D

**sainthubert2001yahoocom**– Yeah, sorry about the whole "where's Jax" thing. I should have probably mentioned that. I'm glad you like the story.

**kaydobbs86**- if it's true that you don't write reviews, I feel honoured that you have taken the time to review on this story. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**Pacspoon** – Hi dear :D I'm glad you liked the story. I still haven't figured out the whole Kohn thing, but it will be adventurous.

**Hollywoodlove09** – good to have you back :D I wrote Chapter 27 especially for you, having in mind a comment you left a few chapters ago. So, next update will be your chapter :D

Thank you all for your reviews. Not just to those who I've mentioned above, but to every single one of you who have taken the time to write at least a word of encouragement.

**Chapter dedicated to **kdr2730 for their comment on Chapter 24 :D

Sorry for typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**Babe, I'm Home**

These were seventeen long days Abel Teller spent without his daddy.

One would think that he would have felt sad and lonely just like the last time Jax was away.

But unlike the last time, his daddy called him every night and talked to him and asked him how his day went and where he'd gone and what he did with grandma.

Abel was happy to tell him everything. Every single detail of his day. He was glad his daddy cared about him and listened to what he had to say.

Abel also told him how much he liked Tara and how she took care of him sometimes while grandma was at the office.

She would take him to the park or make popcorns and watch cartoons with him at her house. He even stayed at her house a few times and she'd tell him bedtime stories and kiss him goodnight.

It was fun. He always imagined that's what having a mommy was like.

He was going to ask his daddy if Tara could be his mommy.

##################

-"Hi, babe."

Hearing Jax's voice immediately put a smile on Tara's face. She was lying in her bed waiting for him to call her. She imagined this was how high school girls felt when their boyfriends called them.

Imagined, because she never experienced it.

Honestly, she never cared about boyfriends that much. Until Jax that is.

During all this time and their long phone conversations, they talked about serious things too. One of which was 'what now?' after their steamy morning and the growing attachment to each other.

Even though Jax said not to read too much into the whole thing, Tara did just that.

She liked Jax.

All their conversations proved to her that there was more to him than he let on.

She liked how he made her feel just by saying 'babe'.

That didn't seem as derogative as some other nicknames he used, as he himself admitted, when referring to girls.

There was certain amount of intimacy and actual affection in his voice and the way he said it. In more than one of their phone conversations he hinted he wanted more, even though he said they'll give each other time.

The funny thing was, during those seventeen days away from each other, Tara also realised she wanted more.

Sure, she was cautious with people after the whole Josh debacle. But for the first time in a long time she liked how a man made her feel, both physically (she shuddered, remembering the sensation of his lips on her body) and emotionally.

She still had some doubts, but pushed them aside in favour of something better, sweeter.

Jax was a nice guy once you got to know him. And like everyone else, he had his own burden to carry.

Tara felt nice, warm feeling spreading through her body just by thinking of him.

He made her laugh and a bit turned on with his naughty comments and suggestions. He made her smile and happy like she hadn't felt in a long time.

And his little boy also found his way into Tara's heart.

She loved Abel. The little boy, just like his daddy, started to fill the void in Tara's heart that had been present since her mother died and which only grew bigger after the mistreatment from her father and Josh.

He had that childish innocence and curiosity in him which made him all the more irresistible. All that he went through in his short life made him a fighter. He was smart and Tara was more than proud of him.

She felt as though he was her own kid which was ridiculous, she thought. _How can she feel such a connection to a child she met a few months ago?_

Gemma and Donna were decent companions, in spite of Gemma's sudden change of heart towards Tara that still kept her worried.

It wasn't natural for Gemma, of that she was sure.

Even Donna stated just how out of character the behaviour was for Gemma.

Tara hated having to be on guard all the time, even when the care and 'love' Gemma showed her seemed honest.

Gemma even let her take care of Abel when she had to stay at the TM which was, as Donna said, something Gemma had never let anyone do, save for her (Donna) and the MC family.

Tara would have felt 'honoured' to be off the hook, so to say, hadn't she known Gemma and her ways with people.

Still, Tara was glad she could spend some time with her little friend who seemed to like her too.

Returning to the present time, Tara replied:

-"Hi, stranger. How have you been?"

Jax sighed.

-"Not so well. Mind opening the door? It seems your doorbell is not working."

The sentence made Tara jump of her bed. With a clear surprise in her voice, she almost yelled:

-"You're here?"

Jax laughed.

-"Are you gonna keep me standing here or-"

Tara tossed her phone and ran to the door, opening it abruptly to find Jax standing there, his phone still pressed against his ear. When he saw her, he quickly ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket.

His heart really felt like exploding. Seeing Tara after so long... She was more beautiful than he remembered. And when she smiled at him, he was done.

-"Jax-" She began to say but he stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist and crashing their lips together.

The kiss was passionate and firm.

Jax felt like the absence made him forget the taste of her lips, that thing she did with her tongue just to tease him, and the way she gave in to him even though he knew how much she fought it.

-"I missed you so much."

The words were out before either of them even realised the spoke at the same time.

Jax leaned his forehead on Tara's, cupping her face and enjoying the light in her eyes which seemed to scare away the darkness within him.

Tara brushed her fingers along his cheek, not believing he was there, finally.

His clothes looked dirty and his hair was dishevelled, probably because of the helmet. His beard was a little longer and Tara couldn't help but think of the way it tickled her the last time they...

-"Why are you blushing?"

Jax's words interrupted her thoughts. Was she really blushing?

-"What were you thinking about?"

He cocked an eyebrow with a playful grin on his face.

Tara's first instinct was to shy away, deny her thoughts and feelings. And she was sick of it.

Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. Her breath was warm and her words were more than enough to turn Jax into a sex maniac.

-"I was thinking about how you felt inside me."

She stepped back, gauging his reaction with a satisfied grin. The flash of emotions that crossed his face and the raw, animalistic look in his eyes let her know she had accomplished what she wanted.

Jax's eyes widened and it took only a moment before he smiled and tossed her over his shoulder making Tara yelp in surprise.

He took her inside and locked the door. Tara giggled. When they reached the bedroom, Jax tossed her on the bed, kissing her and pushing his hand inside her pants.

-"Funny thing. I was thinking the same."

#########################

-"Babe?"

Jax and Tara lay on their fronts next to each other.

Tara was still recovering from her climax while Jax traced his fingers up and down her back and behind, sending shiver down her spine. Her eyes were closed as she smiled.

-"Mmm?"

-"I didn't want to ask earlier, but... I was wondering about this tattoo..."

Jax was really curious about her tattoo. And even though he promised himself that he won't ask her anything until she herself felt comfortable enough to tell him, he couldn't help himself.

The tattoo on Tara's lower back was a small dream catcher. The feathers were colourful, ranging from bright red to dark blue.

She turned and lay on her side, resting her head on her right hand.

This wasn't the first time a man asked her about her tattoo. Up until now though, she had never answered the question. It was too personal for her to share it with anyone else.

But with Jax, everything seemed so different. It didn't feel strained, awkward nor overly possessive.

_Was she ready to share her life stories with him?_

The look in his eyes was telling her that she didn't have to answer, she didn't have to say anything to him.

He wasn't pressuring her.

-"When I was little, every night before I went to sleep, my mother used to tell me stories. Most of them were ancient Native American legends. She would lie beside me and gently comb my hair with her fingers. I loved her voice. It was so soothing. And the stories were beautiful, though sometimes scary. I'd let her voice lull me to sleep, and I'd dream about the vast plains, horses, and starry night sky. I'd see my mother there, dressed in Pocahontas like attire."

They both chuckled.

-"Funny, I know. I'd run around the plains, laughing. It felt so good to feel so free. Anyway, she'd often tell me about dream catchers and how they protected us from bad dreams."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she continued.

-"When she died, it was like my worst nightmare came true. I never again dreamt about the plains. The only thing I ever saw in my dreams was her lifeless body. I'd wake up screaming then cried myself to sleep. My father never came to check on me."

She started crying and Jax drew her closer, enveloping her in his arms. He kissed her temple and caressed her back in a comforting manner.

He felt angry. How could anyone let his child suffer so much, not caring what happened to it and the pain the child was into?

He wasn't an ideal parent, but he'd rather die than let Abel suffer if he knew he could fix it.

-"When I was fifteen and had enough money, I went and got this tattoo. I wanted the bad dreams to go away forever. It didn't work every time, but it got me through some difficult times. This way, she was close to me. I didn't feel as lonely as I did before."

Now Jax was crying too. He lifted her head and looking into her eyes, he said:

-"I won't let you feel lonely ever again. I'm here as long as you want me to be. I care about you. I like you. And I won't let you get hurt ever again."

He kissed her softly.

-"Do you still have bad dreams?"

Tara cupped his face.

-"Sometimes. But not when you're with me."

They kissed again and lazily made love. Tara liked that with Jax nothing was forced.

He was gentle with her.

Jax wanted her to feel safe with him.

He wanted to drive away the ghosts of her past.

He wanted her to know that he'll be there for her no matter what.

Later, they fell asleep, Tara's back pressed against his front and his arms wrapped securely around her.

(How did you like this chapter? What about the story behind Tara's tattoo?

Next: Abel, Jax and Tara spend some quality time together :D

Can you give me at least 20 reviews by the next chapter?)


	27. It's a Beautiful Day (And a Bit Steamy)

**Note:** People, hi :D

This Tuesday's episode was too painful to watch. I literally cried.

In order to cheer everyone up, I'm updating earlier. In return, I'd like you to cheer me up by reviewing.

Now, this chapter is pure fluff and smut. Like, the smuttiest I've ever written in my life. I don't usually write smutty scenes because I have no idea how to write those. But, I worked my ass off to write this particular scene and I honestly hope it turned out ok (or more than ok). I can't do better than this.

**Chapter is dedicated to ****Hollywoodlove09**. If I'm not mistaken, she asked for more Abel/Tara/Jax family time and a certain scene (you know what I'm talking about :D). Let me know what you think, dear.

**Reviews: **I was so surprised to receive more than 30 reviews in my inbox! I never imagined that could happen. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me and my story. :D

I'm glad you all liked the story behind Tara's tattoo. I felt like I should give you more background on her relationship with her mom and how her death affected Tara.

**Some general notice:**

-Gemma's intentions and the reason behind the change in her behaviour will be known in the following chapter (Chapter 28). Brace yourselves.

-Wendy will make her first appearance in Chapter 29.

-There will be more Donna. Also, Tara will finally meet the guys!

**Important:** Chapter 30 is going to be fluff and love and whatnot! I fangirled last night while writing it. It was so emotional and so beautiful and sweet. So, be ready!

**Update**: After my midterms, so sometime in December.

**Word Count:2013**

Sorry for possible typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**WARNING: This chapter contains smutty scenes. Beware!**

**It's a Beautiful Day (And a Bit Steamy)**

-"Tara, can I have some waffles too? Pleeeese?"

Abel was sitting in his pyjamas at the table in Tara's kitchen, rocking his legs because the chair was too high for him. His dad was sitting next to him in his white SAMCRO shirt, his hair damp from the shower he took just a few minutes ago. He was drinking coffee.

Tara, on the other hand, was standing next to the cooker, making waffles. She was wearing Jax's SAMCRO hoodie that reached her mid-thighs and leggings.

-"Sure, baby. Anything you want."

She turned to him for a second and gave him a peck on the cheek.

...

Five minutes later, all three of them were sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast.

Jax really enjoyed this time he spent with his son and Tara.

Abel seemed comfortable around Tara. It made him think that _that_ is how his son's life, his life was supposed to be: carefree and happy.

He glanced at Tara and his insides just melted.

_How could one woman make him feel like this? _All mushy, ready to obey her every command, unable to close his eyes without seeing her beautiful face. She swept him off his feet, made him feel like everything was possible, everything was reachable.

His little boy was swept off his feet too, Jax knew that.

Not just because of the way Abel looked at or spoke to and about Tara. He realised that because of the drawings Abel showed him the minute he came back from San Francisco.

The drawings were of him, his grandma and Tara at the park; him playing with Tara.

Those were some childish drawings, but they still made Jax feel like utter shit of a father. Gemma really wasn't enough.

Abel needed a mother. And by the looks of it, he seemed to have found her.

Jax couldn't complain because he was getting (or was he already?) attached to Tara.

What she did to him, awakening the feelings he didn't even know he could feel, was out of this world.

Just being with her, made him want to be a better man, a better father. It made him want to be more responsible towards his family.

He wanted to earn her, her love.

And that's when he realised: he loved Tara. And he wanted her to love him back.

Because now, she was his family too.

He felt satisfaction at the sudden realisation.

-"What is it? Jax?"

Tara shook his shoulder lightly.

-"Ha? What?"

-"You were staring at me. Is everything alright?"

He grinned fondly.

-"Of course. Can't I look at my woman?"

Her eyes widened. _Dear God, did he just say that?_

Tara's heart banged against her chest. _Calm down, calm down_, she willed herself. _Don't read too much into it._

She gulped looking at Jax while trying to come up with something to say. Then she decided not to say anything.

She just smiled shyly and bowed her head, continuing with her breakfast. Her mind was swarming with crazy thoughts of Jax and her, and unbelievable future they could have together.

_It's stupid, Tara. Stop thinking about it._

-"So, since it's my day off, if you don't have anything planned, we could go to the carnival." - Tara suggested.

She wanted something else to think about other than Jax's words and those darn phone calls.

It had been a week since Jax came back.

Since then, he spent four nights at her place and surprisingly, there had been no calls when he was around.

The other three days, Tara felt like her head was going to explode. It was insane.

Because Jax was back, she would turn off her phone at night and managed to get some sleep. Though, when Jax slept with her, she felt much safer.

During the day, it was a whole nother story_._ Tara was seriously thinking of throwing away the damn thing. She was going to have to get a new number.

-"Yes, yes! Please, daddy, please, please!"

Abel begged Jax with the best puppy face he could make. Both Jax and Tara chuckled, then shared a glance before Jax said that they will indeed go to the carnival.

-"But first, you have to finish your breakfast."

Abel frowned.

-"Don't you have to finish your breakfast too?"

Abel asked them. The laughed and nodded, finishing their waffles before they got dressed, sat in Tara's Impala, and drove to the carnival.

######################

Set in the outskirts of Charming, the carnival attracted the residents who were looking to have fun and not to worry about their problems, at least for a while.

The noise of people, arcade and other means of entertainment were heard from miles away.

Tara, Jax and Abel got out of the car and walked towards the ticket booth.

Tara wanted to pay, but Jax just took out the money, paid for the tickets then took both Abel's and Tara's hands and guided them in.

There were a lot of people there, but mostly children. The signs on game booths flickered, attracting one's attention. The smell of popcorn, candy, sandwiches and beer was in the air awaking one's hunger.

Jax intertwined his fingers with Tara's, while Abel walked in front of them, looking around and admiring the immensity of it all. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he observed the roller coaster, merry-go-round, and go cart areas filled with people of all ages.

-"Where do you wanna go first?" - Jax asked his son.

Abel turned to him, a finger on his mouth making a loud _mmmm _while he was thinking. His eyes lit up as he pointed to carousel.

-"Let's go then."

They walked to the ticket man and Jax bought a ticket as Abel mounted on one of the horses.

Jax and Tara moved aside, leaning on the fence to watch over him. The carousel started turning and Abel giggled.

Jax drew Tara closer and she leaned her head on him, his arm around her shoulders as they watched Abel waving at them excitedly. They waved back.

-"Jax?"

-"Yeah, babe?"

-"What you said this morning... About me being your woman... Why did you say that? What did you mean by that?"

Just as she asked, she regretted it. She covered her face with her hand. This was definitely a stupid thing to ask. _What about not reading too much into it, Tara?_

Jax turned so that they were facing each other.

He took her hands in his and after looking at the ground for a while to brave himself, he lifted his gaze. Tara looked at him with trepidation.

-"In these last few weeks, I feel like we've connected on a much deeper level. I feel... better, calmer than I've ever felt before with anyone. You are an amazing woman and I'm glad you came into my life when you did. I like you. A lot. And I want more."

Jax's words were music to Tara's ears. A wide smile spread on her face as she looked at Jax. As always, his eyes almost hypnotised her. She loved the way he looked at her. And she loved what he was saying more.

-"I know I said I'll wait for you to be ready-"

Tara reached up and kissed him softly, interrupting whatever Jax was going to say.

-"I'm ready. I want more too."

Jax's eyes lit up and Tara was so happy she was the one that made them like that.

-"Daddy, look!"

Abel's voice broke their bubble and they both turned to watch him. Tara's back were pressed against Jax's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

-"We're watching you, buddy."

...

Two hours, one merry-go-round ride, two go cart drives, three sandwiches, one cotton candy and a bottle of juice later, Jax Teller along with his son and his new girlfriend arrived home.

After watching Cars, they had dinner then watched Cars two, before going to bed.

Abel slept on the couch in the living room, refusing to sleep in the same bed with Jax and Tara, stating that he was a big boy and didn't need to sleep with his parents.

It took him all but five minutes to be sound asleep.

...

Tara went to the bathroom, and after taking off her clothes, stepped into the shower. She adjusted the temperature and let the hot water stream down her tired body.

As she began to soap her chest, firm arms wrapped around her waist and Jax nuzzled her neck, sending chills down her spine.

-"What are you doing?"

He gently sucked at the skin of her neck and Tara's breathing quickened. Jax's hand moved slowly down her body, until he cupped her sex. Tara shivered, dropping the strawberry scented soap. He pushed one finger inside, then proceeded easing it in and out slowly.

His finger brushed against her clit making Tara jolt. He eased another finger in, then withdrew them both, then repeating the whole process again, teasing her.

Tara pushed herself against his hand to create greater friction. At the same time, his other hand teased her breast, his teeth nibbling her earlobe.

Tara quickly lost herself in the sweet sensation of Jax's hands on her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, her lip caught between her teeth as she did her best to stifle the moans that threatened to escape her lips.

Water dripped on them and the hot steam enveloped them as Jax suddenly pushed her against the wet tiles, his arms at either sides of her head, his eyes locked on hers.

-"Tara."

It was a plea. He wanted her so bad. The entire day was just perfect, but he could wait to get home and make love to her.

With Tara, sex was never just sex. It was _more. _Passion, lust, desire and love combined.

Tara's gaze fell on his glistening chest then his already full-grown erection. Her hands cupped his neck and she beamed before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Their lips locked, and Tara felt the same current as before run through her body. Jax bit her lip tenderly, then slowly eased himself into her.

Their breathing, already ragged, became even heavier as Jax tried to go slow. But as is desire for Tara grew, he lost the little self control he had and thrust harder.

Tara yelped but Jax stifled the sound by covering her mouth with his and kissing her ferociously, matching the moves of his tongue with those of his body.

Tara's hands pulled at his hair as she threw her head back fighting not to scream of pure pleasure.

Jax's pace became more forceful. Tara pushed her hips forward meeting his with every thrust.

The sensation soon became too much and Jax felt her coming. She bit his shoulder as she climaxed. He joined her mere seconds later.

As her orgasm ceased, Jax eased himself out of her slowly, then lowered her legs onto the shower floor. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulder.

-"That was..." Tara began, but had no strength to end the sentence. She was utterly spent.

Jax gave her his cocky grin, his hands skimming down her body.

The water was almost cold, the fact they began to realise just now.

-"Let's wash before you catch a cold."

They took a quick shower, washing the sweat of their lovemaking.

###############

Lying in their bed, her head on Jax's chest and their legs tangled, Tara let out a satisfied sigh.

-"I liked doing it in the shower with you." – said Jax, kissing her behind the ear.

-"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

They both chuckled and Jax wrapped his arms tighter around Tara and she scooted closer to him.

-"You know, that bite will leave a bruise."

-"Good. That way you'll remember me and what we did." Tara answered sleepily, already drifting to sleep.

As she travelled to the dreamland, Tara contemplated about the day.

It was, indeed, a beautiful day, spent with the people she cared the most about.

(Sooo? Thoughts? Did you like the family day our favourite otp had? How about that shower scene? Do you like the way their relationship is progressing?

Can I get at least 30 reviews by the next chapter, pretty please? Share and recommend the story. Love you all xoxoxo)


	28. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Note: **My people, HIII! I know I said I'll update after my midterms, but three of those are already over so I thought of updating earlier. Hope you don't mind :P

Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews and the support! It makes me so happy :D Hope you'll keep it up.

I'm so glad you like the story and the previous chapter hihihi. A friend of mine pointed out that the smut scene was a bout emotionless, but hey: I have zero idea how to write smut, so I think it could have been worse.

**To the reviewer who asked if Ima might appear in the story: I don't know. **

**Here's the thing:** I was thinking about finishing this fanfic with Kohn related stuff. Then, maybe, I would write another fanfic, a sort of sequel to this one, where Ima and Collette might appear and where badass Tara might kick their collective asses.

Let me know if you'd like this idea or sth else.

**Word Count:2319**

**Chapter warning: There's some angst and a bit of fluff. **

**Chapter dedicated to ****GoodGirlGoneBad1984****, ****pacspoon**** , and ****newfiegirl**** :D**

Sorry for possible typos and mistakes. Promise I'll edit it as soon as I can.

Happy reading :3

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Three and a Half Weeks Before_

-"We've got your test results back, Mrs. Teller." - said the doctor as she leaned forward and opened Gemma's file.

By the look on her face, Gemma knew the news wasn't good. She already suspected it, but for her doubts to be confirmed...

She braved herself, clenching her purse ferociously, still having some hope.

-"I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you." –the doctor started. -"The tests came back positive. You have breast cancer."

Gemma swallowed the lump in her throat and fought off tears. _She's Gemma Teller. She doesn't cry._ Her fingers played nervously with the handles of her purse. Giving her best to sound stern, unaffected, she asked:

-"How serious is it?"

Gemma being Gemma, she already researched everything online, but hearing a doctor explain it wouldn't hurt.

-"Well, good news is that it's stage two. Early detection is vital for this kind of cancer, and thankfully, that's what happened here. It's a smaller tumour that hasn't spread to distant parts of the body, yet. Operation is needed though. I suggest we do lumpectomy instead of mastectomy."

Gemma frowned.

-"What's that? English, doc."

The doctor smiled mildly and proceeded explaining.

-"Lumpectomy is a surgical procedure by which a surgeon removes the tumour and some surrounding tissue, but a great amount of breast tissue is kept intact. Mastectomy would mean removal of the cancer and the entire breast."

Gemma's throat was as dry as bone. She just couldn't wrap her head around this.

-"And you recommend lump-lumpectomy because..."

-"Well, the latest research shows that patients who undergo this kind of surgery, which is coupled with radiation, tend to live longer than the ones that undergo mastectomy."

-"Please, explain. What will happen when I get the surgery?"

The doctor and Gemma talked for another half an hour. The doctor was very friendly and she explained Gemma the entire procedure, the surgery itself, the radiation, possible side effects and everything related to it.

Gemma listened attentively, fearing that she might forget something.

After she finished with the doctor, Gemma barely remembered getting in the car, let alone coming home.

This was all a shock to her.

She, Gemma Teller, the indestructible queen of SAMCRO, had a cancer.

Not in a million years would she have thought that something like this could happen to her.

She just sat at the kitchen table, took out her cigarettes and tossed the purse aside.

As she smoked, the tears that she had been fighting pooled in her eyes and started streaming down her face. Small sobs escaped her lips.

Gemma thought of calling Jax, or Unser or one of the guys, but she quickly dismissed the idea. This was already too much. Burdening someone else with this, when she herself wasn't clear on how she should be feeling...

Later, she thought what her life would be like from then on. The surgery, later radiation... She's already too old to care about Abel. After the procedure, she would be exhausted and wouldn't have the time or the will care for her grandson, as much as she loved him.

And her son... Her Jax. Even though they had been fighting lately, she only wanted what's best for him. The shit with Wendy and her calls and everything that was happening with the club were taking a toll on him, she could see that.

He worried about Abel and what Wendy might do next, since she was stubborn in her decision to see Abel. Her current state was anything but normal, and Jax feared she might harm his son.

Then, Gemma thought of Tara and how the young woman became a sort of constant in Jax and Abel's lives, how she cared for them more than anyone before her. How, in spite of her dislike for Tara and her behaviour towards her, Tara never backed away.

She stayed. She stayed there for Abel and Jax. And Gemma appreciated that, no matter how weird it sounded. Not many women want to raise a child of another woman.

She was nice to Gemma, even though Gemma was a stuck-up bitch towards her. But Tara also knew when to show her teeth, and it made Gemma think of her own protectiveness over her family, and she realised that maybe Tara wasn't as bad news as she thought at first.

Maybe Tara was the right person to lead her son and her grandson into a better life.

So, that night Gemma Teller Morrow made a decision. She would stop being a fucking bitch and accept Tara and do whatever she could to keep her in the family.

It was late Tuesday afternoon.

Jax and Tara lay in her bed, her on top of him. Her head was on his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat.

His hands skimmed up and down her body, waking her senses and her ever growing desire for him.

It'd been two months since they began their relationship.

For Tara, it was like time didn't exist when she was with Jax. They were in their own bubble, away from the MC, away from people and problems.

There was just the two of them, doing what they did best: they loved each other. With their bodies, their words, their hearts and souls.

Even though neither of them said it, they knew they were in love.

What they felt for each other was more than 'I love you'. Their feelings were much deeper, purer than anyone would give them credit for.

Whenever they went out together, people would just gape at them, as if wondering what a girl like her was doing with a guy like Jax.

Everyone was aware of his reputation and that was why everyone was so keen in knowing what a school teacher could possibly find in a guy known for his notorious affiliations with gangs and cartel.

Most girls gave her the stink eye. Tara would just wink at them and kiss Jax just to spite the venomous bitches. Jax would gladly play along, putting on quite a show, passionately kissing Tara while his hands squeezed her butt or his arms wrapped around her waist in a possessive kind of way.

Jax was aware of the looks Tara received from the guys. He wasn't blind. It made him want to beat them up, teach them a lesson not to look at his old lady.

Jax would occasionally hint at them officially renting a house of their own and moving in together.

As much as she'd love that, Tara's insecurities and fears still nagged at her.

She still feared that this bliss and happiness were short lived and that the bubble they lived in was going to pop any moment now.

Both Jax and Abel spent almost every night at Tara's. They watched movies together, coloured the colouring books that Tata had bought him and just enjoy their time together as a family.

Because for Tara, that's what Jax and Abel had become: her family.

She couldn't imagine being away from the two of them, even if she wanted to. Jax became her anchor, someone she trusted fully, and Abel her favourite person in the whole world.

Even Gemma patched in, to Tara's utmost surprise. The woman who once looked at her coldly and used every chance she got to insult her, was now acting very affectionately.

She'd call Tara every day to check on her, invite her for coffee of to make cookies for Abel. Gemma would talk how she's sorry about the way she acted before, how she realised that her behaviour was uncalled for and that she hoped Tara would forgive her.

Tara did.

Not because she felt obliged to forgive Gemma, but because her current behaviour and words were honest.

Tara felt the change in Gemma and as much as she wanted to question it, she just couldn't. She couldn't find it in her to be mean and ignore Gemma's efforts.

Donna and Gemma soon became Tara's closest friends. It was good to have someone whom she could talk to freely.

She, of course, had her female colleagues and most of them were quite pleasant company, especially Margaret, whom Tara met a month ago when the lady came from her sabbatical.

She was about Gemma's age, though softer in her approach to people and certainly more likeable in the beginning.

She'd give advice to Tara regarding her job and how to handle some unpleasant parents. And also, she'd give her advice about her relationship with Jax.

Margaret was happy for Tara, but warned her more than once not to fall into the false security she was experiencing now, because the MC business was not safe and blowbacks could be lethal.

Tara was well aware of that and was very grateful to Margaret for even caring to give her advice.

In short, during her time in Charming Tara found not one, but two motherly figures and a family she loved more than anything in this world.

-"Babe, your phone is ringing."

-"Hmm?" - Tara murmured, still not willing to separate from Jax, not even to answer a call.

Jax chuckled then kissed the top of her head, leaning to the side to take the phone that was on the nightstand.

-"Here." -he gave her the phone and Tara reluctantly got up, wrapping a sheet around herself and answered it.

-"Hello?"

-"Did you have a good fuck, bitch?"

Tara froze. She felt the blood drain from her face. Her hands became numb. Her heart raced a thousand miles per hour. She couldn't utter a single word.

_No, no, no!_

-"I'm coming for you."

Tara threw the phone and it hit the wall. The screen cracked.

She sat on the bed, not moving. Her breathing became ragged and she felt sick.

She jumped of her bed and went to bathroom. Jax yelled after her, asking her what happened. Tara fell on the floor, hugged the toilet and vomited.

_This wasn't happening. No, no!_

Jax knelt beside her, pushing her hair out of her face and holding it in a loose ponytail.

-"Babe? Tara, are you ok?"

She threw up again. Jax didn't know what to do. He had no idea what just happened. _Who the fuck called her?_

Tara took a deep breath, recovering herself slowly. Tears streamed down her face and she just couldn't make herself stop. It all came rushing back to her.

All the painful memories she wanted to forget. And she almost did.

_God, she was stupid. How could she ever let herself believe that Josh would leave her alone?_

She leaned against the tiles and cried. Choked sobs echoed the bathroom. Her whole body was trembling of fear.

-"No, no, no, no, no!" – She kept repeating. –"This can't be happening! No, no, no!"

Jax stood up and took a towel, then wetted it under the tap. He knelt beside Tara again and gently wiped her face, whispering –"Babe, don't cry."

She hugged him, taking him by surprise and held onto him, like she was afraid he'll leave.

He hugged her even tighter, kissing her cheek.

-"Shh, I'm here, I'm here."

-"Jax, please don't leave me."

He pulled away only to take her face in his hands and look into her eyes.

The pain her saw was overwhelming. It cut straight through him. _What the hell was happening?_

-"I love you, Tara. I'll never leave you. I love you."

She stopped crying and looked at him wide eyed.

-"I love you, Jax. I love you so much."

Jax brushed the strands of her sweaty hair off her face.

-"Baby, what happened? Who called you?"

Tara felt her chest burn. She didn't want to taint her relationship with Jax with dirt like Josh.

But Jax deserved some explanation. And she wanted to finally be honest, completely honest with him and herself.

-"Let me just clean up."

Jax nodded and left her in the bathroom to shower while he went to get dressed.

...

Ten minutes later, Tara walked out with a towel around her body. She dressed and stood in front of Jax who was sitting on the bed. She was tense and didn't know how to begin her confession.

Jax took her hand and pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled at her, wanting to ease a bit the tension that was enveloping them.

-"Tara, you can tell me everything. I won't judge. I'm here for you." He caressed her face.

And so, Tara started her confession. She told him everything.

From meeting Josh, their dates, to his possessiveness, stalker tendencies, their breakup and finally, the rape and how he beat her up just before she escaped to Charming.

The most difficult thing was to talk about the rape and abortion, since she never told anyone about that.

Jax listened carefully, his eyes never leaving Tara's face.

He never said a word, he just listened.

However, inside he was boiling. The anger he felt when he saw her crying was nothing compared to the wrath he felt when Tara told him how her ex raped her and beat her up.

He remembered the cast on her arm, the way she shunned from him whenever he approached her.

No wonder she was scared. The sick fuck messed her up.

He could kill the guy. And if he was ever given a chance to do it, he was hundred percent sure he wouldn't give a fuck.

Tara was still trembling and Jax didn't know what to do to make her feel better. So he did the only thing he felt was right.

-"Tara, I love you. I will never let anything like this happen to you again. Do you hear me?"

She kissed him, then hugged him, placing her face on his shoulder.

-"I trust you Jax. I never trusted anyone. But I trust you."

(Soooo? I totally surprised you with Gemma, didn't I? What did you think of the chapter? Do you like the characters' development or did I go too OOC with them? Let me know your thoughts on everything :D

Also, remember to tell me whether I should finish this fanfic with Kohn and write another one with Collette and Ima, or if I should just continue writing even after the whole Kohn thing is over.

Next: Three beautiful chapters with fluff like you wouldn't believe and happiness :D )


	29. I Have a Name and It's Tara

**Note: Yellow, beautiful readers :D**

This is probably the longest chapter so far with over 2500 words! Yay, me!

I really hope that you'll like this chapter because I was unsure about some parts. Hopefully, it all ended up ok.

Thank you all for your reviews and follows. It means the world to me :D

**Important:** When I mentioned a sequel in the previous chapter, I think some of you might have misunderstood me.

So, to clear things up: After the things with Kohn end and the consequences of it, this story will be over. This was just one storyline. The whole point of it was to get Jax and Tara together. And they already are.

The sequel would be set a few months after the events from _Set Me Free_. It would still be the same Jax and Tara, everything would stay the same, save that there would be another, different storyline. It would show character development of Tara because there will be some things that'll affect her greatly.

I just think that this Kohn thing has to be separated from whatever is supposed to happen afterwards.

So, I hope you'll think about this. The story is almost over... (*cries*)

**Reviews:**

-I'm so happy that I managed to surprise you with the Gemma thing. I really want to do things differently in this fic and change the characters a bit (hopefully not to OOC) just to spice things up and not make it to obvious of what's going to happen.

-Yes, the family will eventually find out about Gemma's illness.

-Dear guest who left me the following comment (hope you recognise yourself): _"__My hope is that you leave Colette and Ima out. Finish Kohn quickly. Gemma being venerable in a normal way and Tara helping her through. With the events of the real SOA please give us a good Jax and Tara story to hang on to. You have talent. This story pulled me in from the beginning. Please keep the chapters coming (fast). __I hope you will give real consideration to my comments.__"_

Kohn will suffer. I had that planned out from the start, so no worries there. It is because if the dynamic of this fic and the beauty (if I may so) of Jax/Tara's relationship here that I don't want to involve Ima and Collette in this story. That is why I want to separate the storylines. And, there will be a happy ending :D (And thanks a lot for your kind words :D)

**Chapter dedicated to **_kdr2730, .5, __RhondaL. :D_

**Special dedication** goes to _NaeNae78_ for reading the whole story in one sitting. Thank you :D

**WordCount: 2706**

Sorry for any typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**I Have a Name and It's Tara**

Jax was sitting at the head of the table, his brothers sitting at their usual seats.

They all noticed that Jax was anxious. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes fix on a spot in front of him, his jaw tense.

-"Jax, what's goin' on?" – spoke Tig from his seat.

All eyes were fixed on Jax. He lifted his head and met them with a darkened and determined look on his face.

-"Tara, my old lady."

He still felt odd saying that since they never spoke of it officially. Nevertheless, it seemed right to him. She was his old lady and so much more.

-"What about her?" – asked Chibs with a worried look on his face.

-"While she was living in Chicago, she was in a relationship with this guy... He-he-"

The words choked him. He was full of rage; he couldn't even speak of the bastard. But he knew he had to. They guys needed to know what this asshole did.

Jax was going to do whatever it took to protect Tara, but he knew he needed the club's help.

He had asked her if he could disclose this to the club, since they would need all the man power possible.

Reluctantly, Tara accepted. Jax said he'll tell them only the most pertinent parts of the story so they know who they're up against.

-"He stalked her, raped her then beat her up. She managed to escape and came to Charming, and he was supposed to end up in prison."

There was a collective gasp in the room and a few of the guys shared glances with each other, clearly plotting how to deal with the son of a bitch.

Even though they didn't know Tara, they were all aware of the effect she had on their President. They all agreed she must be some serious lady to have been able to tame Jax and they all respected her already.

Jax continued, his voice strained.

-"But apparently they let him go and now he found her. He's been playing some mind fucking game with her. I want us to find him and make sure he stays away from her for good."

Happy spoke first.

-"Whatever you guys need, we're here."

-"Aye. We gonna teach that fucker not to mess with our family."

The SAMCRO brothers nodded at Chibs's words. Jax's heart swelled with love and pride for his brothers.

None of them knew Tara, but here they all were, calling her their family and already looking after her.

Tig broke the short silence: -"When do we start?"

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

-"Darlin', you feel ok?" - Unser asked Tara.

They were standing at the hot dog stand.

The clubhouse was finally finished and Gemma decided to organise a party in that honour. Tara and Donna, along with some older croweaters helped her with everything; from food stands to games for children.

The MC parking lot was now crowded with Sons from, as Gemma explained, various charters. Most of them were older men, though there were some younger in the crowd as well. Old ladies, daughters and girlfriends were either at their side or helping Gemma around.

Abel, Kenny and Ellie were at the bouncing castle along with dozens of other children, most of whom were Sons' offspring.

The Charming charter was still absent because they had some business to handle.

Tara was glad for once that she was surrounded by these bikers, whom she would fear any other day. She'd hate to have to be alone.

When she wasn't with Jax, she made sure to be surrounded by people or to at least have some company with her.

Kohn's phone call really messed with her head and Tara wondered if she would ever be rid of this feeling of helplessness.

The day after she'd received the call, a bouquet of damasked roses was delivered to her doorstep. The same as the ones Josh brought her on their first day. She was terrified because she didn't know where Josh was headed with all that.

Obviously he wanted to play with her, with her mind. He knew just how much he damaged her, both physically and mentally and he was nowhere finished with her.

After that, the flowers kept being delivered for a week before Jax put a fear of God into every flower delivery service in town and surrounding areas and threatened anyone who tried to sell them.

Tara still found a fresh bundle of pink roses at her doorstep every morning which she's throw away immediately before Jax could notice. She felt like he was already doing so much that she didn't want to burden him anymore.

Gemma immediately noticed the change in her and asked her if she was alright. Tara almost spilled the beans, but opted not to say anything, at least for now. But she was still jumpy and scared so Gemma gave her one of her guns, for protection.

Even though Tara didn't say anything, Gemma knew something's wrong ever since those calls started. That gut feeling never betrayed her. She just hoped that whatever it was, Tara told Jax.

Tara smiled at Unser, pushing the thoughts of Kohn aside.

-"Yeah. I'm just a bit exhausted. And this smell is making me sick."

Unser smiled back and offered to move to the nearby bench. They sat and Unser started eating his hot dog while Tara drank water from her bottle. Lately, that was the only thing she could drink. No smell, no taste. Perfect.

Since Kohn called and decided to mess with her newly recovered psyche, she lost her appetite. She could barely stomach anything. And even if she managed to, her meal would found itself in the toilet in matter of minutes.

-"I see you've become a bit jumpy lately. Is everything all right?" - asked Unser between the bites.

Tara didn't feel like sharing.

It hurt her to know Kohn had it in for her and that she had no way of defending herself.

She would have spent her nights restless and awake, if Jax hadn't been there for her. Just being near him gave her the strength not to completely lose it. He also assigned one of his prospects, a guy named Kip, to look after her.

Kip was really nice and funny and most of the time he managed to cheer Tara up with his crazy stories.

Tara felt safe enough and she trusted Jax with her secrets and dark past, but telling them to someone else? She hadn't got to that part yet.

So, she just shrugged at Unser's inquiry, looking, around the TM lot to see if she would spot Jax.

-"I just feel tired. I'll be fine. How are you, Wayne?"

The old man wasn't a fool. He could see that Tara was hiding something, but he didn't want to be nosey.

Still, he kept thinking about the information he gathered on her past and couldn't help but feel great sadness for the woman sitting next to him, but also admiration. To have survived all that happened to her...

Four trips to the emergency room by the age of 11; the death of her mother, the history with her alcoholic father, the abuse she suffered through her childhood and later with her ex boyfriend, including the abortion.

Unser's contacts had been quite productive in getting all the 'dirt' on Ms. Knowles.

However, he knew well this 'dirt' wasn't on her. It was on her father and her ex. She wasn't to blame for the sick fucks they proved to be.

She was just the victim of two miserable shits.

After his contacts provided him with all the information on Tara, he wondered if he should, in fact, give it to Gemma. He was still sceptical regarding her intentions. What he couldn't ignore, however, was that Gemma did change.

Her change was so great, that it made him wonder if she was hiding something too. It just wasn't natural for Gemma.

He gave her the information, hoping she wouldn't use it for some ulterior motive. Something told him she wouldn't.

His thoughts then returned to Tara. He was aware that something must have happened because she looked like hell. She was pale, and refused to eat anything. Her eyes darted to the parking lot every few minutes.

_She is probably waiting for Jax,_ he told himself. However, his cop instinct told him there was more to it.

Unser wondered what could have happened to her recently to be like this.

They chatted for awhile and Tara felt a bit at ease.

She got up and went to check on Donna, who was currently at a face-painting booth.

A boy, probably about seven years old, was sitting in front of her with his eyes close as Donna painted tiger stripes on his face. Donna was teasing him about a girl he liked and the boy giggled; his face blushed even under the paint.

-"Done. Let's see if you like it."

Donna took the small mirror from the table and turned it towards the boy. He assessed his face and smiled widely.

-"And?" - Donna asked grinning.

The boy nodded, then thanked her and ran off to his friends.

Donna started cleaning the brushes. She smiled at Tara when she saw her approaching.

-"Hey. Are you having fun?"

Tara nodded. She sat beside her and started helping her clean the brushes.

-"Actually, I am. These past few days were a bit hard for me and this party is just what I needed."

Even though she loved spending time with Jax, sometimes all she needed was some girl time.

In a short period Donna became her close friend. She reminded Tara of Beth, with her stubbornness and easy attitude. Also, Donna was talkative, unlike Tara, which suited her just fine.

-""Wanna talk about it?" - Donna offered, but Tara seriously didn't want to let Kohn ruin things for her. Not today at least.

-"No. It'll just ruin my good mood. How are Kenny and Ellie doing? Have they recovered from the flu?

Donna sighed.

-"Yes, though Ellie is still coughing. But they're all better now."

-"I'm glad."

They were talking about Kenny's latest hobby (swimming), when Donna's gaze suddenly froze. She was looking behind Tara, her face sombre.

-"Donna, what's wrong?"

When Donna didn't answer, Tara turned in the direction Donna was looking.

There, by the _Elvis_ tent stood Gemma, arguing with some woman.

The woman had a long washed out blonde hair, too much eyeliner and some pretty tight clothes.

Tara could see from Gemma's posture and the exasperated look on her face that she had had it.

Fearing that the argument might escalate, Tara and Donna quickly got up and as they approached, Tara heard _'junkie whore'_ and _'old rat'_ being exchanged.

-"Gemma, what's going on?" - asked Tara with a confused look on her face.

The blonde turned and pouting her lips, assessed Tara from head to toe.

-"Is this the bitch?" – she nodded her head towards Tara.

Tara flinched. _Who the hell was this woman?_

-"Excuse me?"

The woman smirked and raising her voice, repeated:

-"I said, is this the bitch who's been messing around with Jax?"

Tara was now thoroughly pissed off. _Who the hell does she think she is to have the audacity to behave like that to her?_

Straightening her back and lifting her chin, Tara cocked a smile meant to overthrow the stupid confidence the blondie seemed to have.

-"First of all, do no ever call me a bitch again. Second, what's it to you?"

-"I'm Jax's wife."

-"_Ex_ wife. And don't you forget that." - Gemma interfered loudly before Tara could say anything.

Tara gazed at the woman, not believing that it was the notorious Wendy.

She thought about Jax's ex a lot, wondering what kind of person she was. And every time, Tara would give her some benefit of the doubt, because she didn't want to base her own opinion of the woman on that of Jax or Gemma.

But standing here, face to face with Wendy, Tara was almost left speechless.

This was not the woman she imagined. She seemed far worse in both her appearance and her attitude.

Tara could see the marks on her arms and the yellowish colour of her skin. Her hair was greasy, tangled at the ends. She had dark bags under her eyes and a heavy coat of eyeliner which was smeared around her eyes. Her nose was puffed and her lips cracked.

-"Wendy, you should go. Like now." - Donna almost pleaded, fearing what might happen if Jax came and saw her.

-"Why is she here?" - Wendy asked Gemma, completely ignoring Donna.

Gemma sighed in _I-am-so-done-with-her_ way.

Tara could see that Gemma was barely holding up, probably for the sake of the children, especially Abel.

-"Because I wanted her here, and so did Jax and Abel. Now, I'm gonna say this one more time: Go."

Wendy turned to Tara, her eyes filled with abomination which Tara knew well was uncalled for.

Pointing her finger at Tara, Wendy spat:

-"Don't think you'll take my husband or my son away from me! You're just a filthy whore Jax's using to warm his bed-"

Tara slapped her.

Wendy gasped on shock, her hand covering her burning cheek. No doubt there would be an imprint of Tara's hand left on her face.

-" .Not. . I'm not some random bitch Jax fucks. My name is Tara and you better remember it the next time you decide to talk to me. I'm his girlfriend, not a harlot and you'll give me the respect I deserve as a woman first, and his girlfriend second. As for your accusations, I'm not trying to take Jax and Abel away from you. From what I've heard and what I see, you've done a pretty good job on your own. I suggest you sort yourself out first, before Abel sees you like that."

Tara's hands were trembling from the altercation, but her voice was stern and decisive. She wouldn't let anyone humiliate her or talk to her the way Wendy just did.

Wendy gave her one last glance before storming off, presumable to the bathroom.

Tara took a deep breath to calm herself. When she looked at Gemma and Donna, both women had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Gemma enveloped Tara in a tight, motherly embrace.

-"Oh, baby. I'm so proud of you."

-"You go, girl!" - Donna yelled, hugging her as well.

They all laughed which eased Tara's nerves a bit. Though, she felt sick again. All this worry about Josh and now Wendy really affected her.

-"I'll just go freshen up."

Gemma frowned.

-"You ok?"

Tara gave her a weak smile.

-"Yeah. I'm just not used to slapping people."

-"You did good, momma. Really good. Don't let what that bitch said get to you. You are more to Jax than she could ever be."

Gemma smiled at her and kissed her cheek in an endearing manner.

##############################

-"Fucking bitch."

Wendy washed her face, then observed her reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a red handprint on her face. It burnt like hell. She sniffed, containing her tears.

Wendy knew for weeks now that Jax was seeing some newbie, but she always hoped they would get back together.

They were meant to be, she just knew it.

She was the mother of his son. He was with her once. Who says that couldn't happen again?

This whore he's been fucking is just a pastime fling.

_He'll be with her. He has to._

#############################

After her altercation with Wendy, Tara went to kitchen and splashed some water on her face. She felt a wave of nausea coming up and a few seconds later, she emptied the content of her stomach into the sink.

After she'd rinsed her mouth, Tara sat at the kitchen table.

Certain suspicions filled her mind again.

Rubbing her temple, she sighed.

She had been thinking about it a lot in the last few days, but would somehow always end up lying to herself and avoid doing anything to confirm those doubts.

Now, however, she felt like lying was not the answer.

(Thoughts? Are we glad the club embraced Tara as their own? What do we think of Unser and Gemma so far?

Do you like Donna and Tara's friendship (I know I'm not giving you a lot, sorry about that)? How about that Wendy/Tara scene? Are we proud of Tara? What do you think of Wendy? And how about the little cliffhanger?

I'm about 25 reviews short of having 500 reviews in total on this story. It would mean a lot to me if you took time to comment. Thx :D

Next: BIG THINGS HAPPENING! Love you all xoxo)


	30. Surprise!

**A/N:** Hello, my beautiful people :D I hope you had/are having a great day.

Thank you for your reviews and follows. They made my entire week :D I do wish that continues.

**On to our update:** Chapters 29, 30, and 31 are happening over the course of one day. So whatever happened in the last chapter, it continues here.

Chapter dedicated to **RobinD** who read the story in a day (I think) and bombarded my inbox with a review for every single chapter. Thank you.

**Word Count: 1944**

Sorry for typos and mistakes.

Happy reading :3

**Surprise!**

While Gemma, Donna and Tara hosted the party at TM, Jax was in Stockton, arranging some things at a brothel Diosa and signing a contract with MC's newest ally, a dirty ex-cop named Barosky.

The club was already in business with him for about six months, these were just some technicalities they had to go through.

It took them half a day to wrap things up and Jax couldn't wait to see Tara and Abel. It seemed to him that he only felt at ease when he was with them. The whole MC thing was starting to tire him.

Jax made a detour to one of the Sons' warehouses, to retrieve something his father had left for him years ago. Jax never thought that he would actually need it.

The idea was present in his mind for quite some time, but he never dared to act. However, after that asshole called and scared Tara to death, Jax knew what he wanted and had to do.

Tig and Bobby had done some digging and found a ton of information on Kohn.

To say that he was bad news would be an understatement.

He had several cases on stalking pending trial. He was arrested a few times for domestic violence; the last time was seven months ago, when he attacked and beat up Tara.

The guys managed to get their hands on Tara's medical file from that night.

Aside from the medical report, there were also pictures there. The pictures showed Tara with a broken nose and arm, her face and stomach covered in bruises.

Jax felt like vomiting. Seeing his old lady like that affected him. He cried for good half an hour, imagining what it must have been like for her.

He swore he would kill the fucker who dared to lay a hand on her. But not before he beat the shit out of him.

#################

Jax and the guys parked their bikes, and just as he took off his helmet and got off his bike, his son's arms wrapped around his legs and he felt a smile stretching at the corner of his lips.

-"Daddy! Where were you?"

Jax took him in his arms and kissed his cheek.

-"Hi, kiddo. I had some stuff to take care of. Are you havin' fun?"

Abel nodded.

-"Jason and I raced and I won."

Jax chuckled and ruffled his hair.

-"Nice! I'm glad. Do you know where Tara is?"

-"I think she's with grandma. Daddy, can I talk to you?"

-"Sure, buddy."

Jax lowered Abel and they sat on the lawn chairs in front of the garage. Abel turned his chair to face his dad. He crossed his arms and gave Jax a stern look.

-"Is Tara my new mommy?"

Jax's eyes widened, eyebrows raised.

-"What?"

Abel repeated.

-"Is Tara my new mommy? Because I want her to be my mommy."

Jax smiled softly at his son. He leaned against the chair and observed Abel for a few moments before commenting.

-"Yeah? And why is that?"

Abel grinned widely, his eyes almost sparkling as he began talking.

-"Because I like Tara. She is nice to me. She kisses me and hugs me and plays with me and buys me toys and reads me goodnight stories. She takes care of me, makes me sandwiches for school, she visits me in my classroom, she takes me to the park."

Jax gulped, fighting his tears.

In a way, Abel read his mind. Since he met Tara, all Jax ever thought was how she gets along with Abel and how good of a mother she would be to him. And now his little man actually said he wanted Tara to be his mommy.

_Well_, Jax thought, _I'll be damned if I don't make that happen._

He leaned forward and in a semi-whisper said:

-"Listen buddy, we'll have to talk to Tara about that first, ok? But I bet she'll say yes."

-"Yay! Thank you, daddy."

Abel hugged Jax and kept repeating _thank you daddy, thank you daddy_, making Jax's conscience stir in guilt for the umpteenth time. His little boy had been missing on so much.

But now that he had a chance to rectify his mistakes, Jax vowed to make things right this time.

########################

An hour before Jax came to TM, Tara had asked Kip to drive her to pharmacy.

When she got back, she locked herself in the bathroom, and spilled the content of the paper bag into the sink. Taking a deep breath, she took out the pregnancy test, dropped her panties and peed on the stick.  
>...<p>

Fifteen minutes and three pregnancy tests later, Tara Knowles had no doubts. She was going to be a mother.

She was sitting in the TM office, still dazed by the news when the door opened and Jax appeared, in all his blonde Adonis glory, his lips curled in a smile as he sat next to her and started kissing her neck, his hand travelling under her shirt.

-"Mmm, I missed you." - he murmured against her skin.

Tara didn't move, looking straight ahead.

Jax stopped kissing her, worry creeping in.

-"Tara, what's wrong?"

-"I'm pregnant." She deadpanned, sniffing.

Jax's eyes bulged, his heart skipping a beat. He thought he had heard it wrong.

-"What did you say?"

Tara's eyes finally met his and he saw that she was crying. Her eyes were red, her lips and nose puffy.

-"I'm pregnant, Jackson. We're having a baby."

Tara observed his reaction, fearing what this news could mean for their future.

Jax beamed, his eyes practically glowing as he chuckled at first then started laughing.

-"Oh, babe."

He pulled her to his lap and enveloped her in his arms. Tara wrapped her arms around him, as she too started laughing.

-"This is the best news you could've given me." - he spoke against her cheek.

He pulled away then cupped her face and kissed her with so much passion and love, that Tara thought she'd pass out from the intensity of the emotions.

When they broke their kiss, Jax leaned his forehead on hers, eyes closed as he got used to the news.

His heart was beating dangerously fast, as if it was going to jump out of his chest. His lips curved in a widest smiled as he inhaled the smell of Tara.

It was the same musky scent he smelled when he kissed her that day she was ill and Abel and he went to visit her. The same smell he would fall asleep to when snuggling her to his side. The same one he'd smell in his dreams.

When he opened his eyes, he met her worried gaze.

-"I love you so much, Tara. You've given me so much joy in my shitty life. Abel and you are my greatest gifts."

He gave her a soft peck on the lips then wiped her tears.

-"I love you too, Jackson. I love you so much."

He caressed her cheeks and Tara leaned her face into his hands, enjoying this sweet moment they were having.

-"Why were you crying?"

Tara sniffed again, meeting his gaze.

-"This was just too much. The news was so overwhelming. I kept thinking about the other baby, and what Josh did to me, and I just..."

She bowed her head, remembering everything that had happen to her.

Jax tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear, lifting her head slightly so that he could look her in her jade eyes.

-"Hey, stop that. This is different. We are different. Our baby is the proof of our love and I won't let anything happen to it or you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Do you understand? Whatever it takes."

He said the last sentence slowly, letting the words sink in. Tara understood what that meant.

Tara inhaled deeply, calming herself. Jax kissed her forehead.

-"We're having a baby." - she said in almost a whisper, grinning.

-"Yes, we are. And it's going to be the most beautiful baby."

He hugged her tightly, fearing that this all might be a dream.

If it was, Jackson Teller did not want to wake up.

#######################################

Tara and Jax walked out of the office with their hands entwined, beaming from ear to ear.

When Gemma approached them, she knew immediately that something had happened. She finished her cigarette then tossed the cigarette bud on the ground.

-"Hi, babies."- she said as she hugged them both.

-"Hi, ma."

Gemma hugged Tara, then held her at arm's length, assessing Tara's face. She too noticed that Tara was crying, but she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

-"Baby, you ok? I know that Wendy is a bitch and she shouldn't have been here in the first place."

Jax frowned at his mother.

-"Wendy was here?" - he almost screamed.

Gemma looked at him in confusion, then at Tara.

-"You didn't tell him."

Tara shrugged, rolling her eyes at Gemma.

-"There was nothing to tell him."

-"What did she do?" - Jax asked Tara

.

-"Nothing. She was just... "

Gemma interrupted her, sensing Tara wasn't going to tell the truth. Arms akimbo and her lips pouted, she answered.

-"She showed up her wanting to see you and Abel. She was a mess. I told her she can't, then she started yelling. Tara came and Wendy called her a whore and a bitch."

Jax's chest was heaving in obvious aggravation, his nostrils flared up.

-"That bitch." - he spat. "Why didn't you tell me? Did she do something to you?"

His tone was etched with concern, his eyes travelling up and down her body like he expected to find some evidence of Wendy's aggressive behaviour.

-"No. I'm 't worry." Tara kissed his cheek and Jax wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissing her temple.

Gemma looked at her son and it was like seeing him for the first time.

Both he and Tara were glowing. The shy smiles they shared with each other didn't go unnoticed by Gemma.

-"She did well, Jax. She put that junkie in her place." - said Gemma, rubbing Tara's shoulder in a motherly way.

-"What did you do?"

Tara smiled, remembering the event.

-"I slapped her after she told me you were just using me to warm you bed."

A pained expression flashed on his face.

-"You know that's not true."

She reached up and kissed him again, reassuring him that no matter what anyone said, she did know the truth.

-"I know, baby, I know."

After she found out she was pregnant, Tara contemplated what to do.

Abortion was never an option. Unlike the previous time (she shuddered at the memory), this baby was welcomed in her life.

It was the proof of the love Jax and she shared. It was the proof of the profundity of their feelings for one another.

Even if Jax didn't want the baby, she would have kept it. Tara already loved this little being growing inside her with all her heart, even before it was anything but an embryo.

Jax's excitement and the look of adoration in his eyes when she told him about the baby, was more than she could have ever hoped for.

All the suffering that she had gone through because of Josh seemed so little compared to the happiness she felt knowing that she was going to be a mum.

Pushing the thoughts of Wendy aside, Jax took Tara's hand.

-"Come. I want to share the good news with everyone."

Gemma was confused.

-"What good news?"

-"Ma, gather everyone. Tara and I will be right back, we just have to talk to Abel first."

To be continued...

(I promised fluff and I hope I delivered :D Any thoughts? Leave me some feedback, the more the merrier :D Love you all xoxo)


End file.
